Mi Rubio Descarado
by The lady Naruko
Summary: AU. Kagami Taiga, frustrado por ver a su ex-pareja irse con alguien más, conocerá a Kise Ryouta, la persona más alocada, caprichosa, problemática y descarada con la que a tenido la suerte de toparse. Sin embargo, quizás él sea lo que necesita su vida para volver a ser feliz, pero con ese rubio descarado nunca se sabe cuál será el resultado ¿Podrá salir algo bueno de esa "relación"?
1. Primer encuentro: La peor impresión

Hola gente bonita! Bueno, hoy he regresado del exilio (tran mi fallo con un fic de zombies) para traer este nuevo fic de Kuroko no Basket.  
Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a ArminxAlert, ya que fue ella quien me inspiró en crear mi propio KagaKi. Si tienen oportunidad, lean su fic _Sol, noche, y sombras_ , es una maravilla de fic nwn

 **Aclaraciones** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

 _El mundo era una jodida mierda.  
De días grises.  
De lluvia que no paraba.  
De ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda._

 _Entonces aparecías y sonreías._

 _Se detenía todo.  
Incluso dejaba de llover en tus pestañas  
Y te juro que me daba igual  
que fuera una mierda, si tú me abrazabas.  
_(De alguna persona en el mundo que no soy yo)

* * *

Cuando Kagami aceptó ir a aquella fiesta, nunca imaginó que se sentiría como si hubiera vuelto a sus días de preparatoria. Todos bebiendo, bailando, charlando y divirtiéndose en aquel gimnasio ¿Quién diría que una fiesta para celebrar la titulación universitaria sería como una fiesta de graduación de colegio en Estados Unidos? Y del mismo modo, tal como en la escuela, él se encontraba en el puesto reservado para los amargados que no tenían ni una sola idea de cómo habían parado en aquel revoltoso convite.

El pelirrojo se encontraba recargado en una pared con un vaso medio vacío de cerveza. En otra situación intentaría hacer el esfuerzo por divertirse y socializar un poco con las personas que no conocía, pero probablemente era masoquista, porque en vez de eso se encontraba con los ojos de encima a su ex peliazul, quien se encontraba tomando de la cintura a su hermosísima y escultural novia mientras ella hablaba con algunos chicos; era ahí cuando los memes de la "friend zone" ***** tenían sentido.

–Tómales una foto, te durará más–Kagami ni se inmutó por el comentario sarcástico que hizo su hermano, quien se encontraba a su lado pero bebiendo con más disfrute su bebida–cuando me trajiste contigo esperaba que viniéramos a divertirnos, no a que acosaras a Kuroko-kun como un poseso

–Cállate, no soy nada de eso

–Ya, entonces ¿Qué tal si nos separamos de esta pared e intentamos socializar?

–¿Socializar o a socializar estilo Himuro Tatsuya?

–Vamos, no necesariamente. Simplemente te animara conocer gente nueva, hacer amigos… tener sexo

–Lo sabía…

–Vamos ¿Hace cuánto que no te acuestas con alguien? Si no piensas tener ninguna relación formal porque tienes aun rondando a tu querida sombra en tu mente, por lo menos date el gustito de un buen polvo–el pelirrojo suspiró harto. Adoraba a su amigo/hermano de la infancia, le aguantó su etapa de luto y evitó que hiciera alguna locura pero desde que había vuelto a ser amigo de Kuroko, Himuro decidió tomar el papel de alcahueta ****** y tratar de llevarlo a citas dobles o a ligar casualmente, pero al final, durante ese año sólo se había acostado con cuatro personas y en ningún momento logró a sacar de su mente al peliazul que le robó el corazón en la preparatoria –ya verás, te encontraré a alguien a quien no le puedas decir que no–volteó a ver a todos lados decidido a cumplir su objetivo– ¿Qué tal esa castaña? Está buena

–Por culpa de nuestra supervisora, no puedo estar con ninguna castaña de cabello corto… es aterrado–recordó a su supervisora en el departamento de bomberos: una mujer capaz de cachetear a todo el cuerpo de rescate de esa región. Le dio escalofríos de sólo recordarlo.

–De acuerdo ¿Qué tal esa lindura del vestido gris? Por su manera de estar sentada te aseguro que es muy flexible

–Demasiado maquillada para mí

–Vale ¿Entonces un chico? Porque ese de cabellos negros lacios se ve demasiado llamativo para ser heterosexual

–No chicas, no chicos Tatsuya. Hoy me iré a acostar temprano, mañana me toca ayudar a lavar el camión–se bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza–ve tú con la del vestido gris, llevas mirándole las piernas desde que nos recargamos aquí

–Taiga, coopera un poco, si algo debería enseñarte tu trabajo de bombero, rescatista y auxiliar, es que en cualquier momento una desgracia puede ocurrir, por lo tanto…–hizo señal de que el pelirrojo le completara la frase–…

–¿Hay que vivir?

–¡Sí! ¡Vivir! Y de la mejor manera–volteó la mirada y le hizo un guiño a la chica que le había dicho Kagami y esta le sonrió tímidamente.

–No le temo a lo que me traiga mi trabajo, ya me ocurrió la peor desgracia–volvió su mirada al peliazul, que ahora caminaba con su novia hacia donde estaban las bocinas.

–Taiga, ya enserio–el pelinegro interrumpió sus pensamientos poniéndose serio de nuevo–tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes pasar toda tu vida suspirando por alguien que ya pasó página. No te he obligado aún a que trates de formalizar con alguien, voy por lo básico que es tener una noche alegre sin que pienses en él–Kagami suspiró y caminó a la mesa de bebidas para tomar una cerveza. Himuro le siguió–mira, elije a una persona, alguien que sin conocerlo siquiera, te acostarías con él o ella

–Tatsuya…

–Cuando estás con alguien que te presento o que conoces en noches de ligue, terminas recordando a Kuroko-kun. Si logras encontrar a alguien que te llame la atención de esa manera significa que realmente hay más peces en el mar para ti–el pelirrojo le ignoró y bebió su bebida–vamos, tiene que haber alguien aquí ¿Con quién te acostarías sin conocerle antes?–Kagami suspiró, sabía que su amigo no dejaría de insistir y al final podría hasta obligarlo a salir con alguna amiga de la chica del vestido gris.

Volteó para todos lados, el lugar estaba infestado de gente de su edad, o menor; reconoció a algunos de los amigos de Kuroko en la multitud, como al peliverde de lente que lo destruyó una vez en una partida de uno contra uno, el pelirrojo aterrador con heterocromía, al pelimorado de dos metros de alto que tragaba dulces como si no hubiese un mañana y a Ogiwara, con él si estaba más familiarizado por la preparatoria. Suspiró de nuevo y siguió mirando a las chicas de faldas cortas y a los hombres de cabello bonito; no podía decir que no les eran atractivos, pero difícilmente podía pensar en algo con ellos, por más fugaz que fuera como un simple polvo de once minutos; en todos recordaba a Kuroko.

–¡Estúpido, mi bebida idiota!–una voz resonó entre los cotilleos y la música fuerte por la dirección que estaba volteando. Tras que un sujeto gordo de corbata se moviera, en su campo de visión apareció un chico que ni en sueños hubiera podido proyectar. Alto, pero no más que él, cabellos rubios lisos cortos pero con bastante fleco, piel blanca, ojos rasgados como los de un lince color dorado, nariz respingada, labios y facciones finas, ropa de diseñador, un aro plateado en la oreja izquierda, piernas largas, manos delgadas: una completa belleza para los ojos mortales.

El chico en cuestión discutía con un sujeto con ropa deportiva que parecía haber salido de la cárcel. El pelinegro de rastas ******* sonreía descaradamente al rubio pero este sólo refutaba mientras gritaba groserías sobre lo cerdo que era. Sus movimientos no estaban bien coordinados, movía los brazos de manera brusca y además sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Diagnóstico: un nivel alto de embriagues, pero no por ello dejaba de verse atractivo. El pelirrojo no podía quitarle la vista de encima, incluso parecía que todo el ambiente había sido silenciado para contemplar mejor aquella radiante criatura.

–No pues te gusta lo bonito–la voz del su amigo de ojos negros le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tras haberse quedado mirando tanto a un solo lado, Himuro sintió curiosidad y volteo a ver–tú sí que piensas en grande… a menos de que estés mirando al tipo de las rastas

–Sólo me llamó la atención la discusión, no es como si te hubiera hecho caso–pero aun así no le quitaba los ojos a aquel bello ser de ojos dorados.

–Sí, claro–dijo sarcásticamente–me gustan las mujeres al 100% pero yo si me tiraba a ese rubio sexy

–Si quieres hacerlo aprovecha, se ve que no está en sus cinco sentidos–vio como el rubio quiso darle un golpe al de ojos grises afilados pero terminó yéndose para atrás, golpeando a una pareja.

–No podría, tú lo viste primero

–¡Que no es eso!–ambos miraron que el pelinegro tomaba de la mano al rubio y lo alejaba de sus campos de visión–y de todos modos alguien ya lo pidió

–Supongo que lo recompensará dándole "otra" bebida

–No seas puerco–al pelirrojo ya no le dieron ganas de seguir tomando cerveza.

–¡Atención todos!–por el micrófono sonó la voz del amigo pelirrojo de Kuroko, Akashi Seijuro–sé que todos están muy contentos por nuestra titulación y de haber ahora sí cerrado por completo la carrera escogida después de tantos años, sin embargo tenemos un nuevo motivo para celebrar esta noche–a su lado, apareció el peliazul causante de todos los problemas de Kagami, o quizás estaba ahí desde antes y nadie lo había visto–nuestro compañero y amigo Kuroko Tetsuya, tiene algo muy importante que decir– le pasó el micrófono.

–Hola a todos–dijo seriamente y con voz neutral pero gracias al micrófono todos lo podían oír bien–yo no soy bueno hablando en público… pero le prometí a un querido amigo, que si me decidía a hacer esto, lo haría especial–nadie entendió nada–y creo que, siendo que el básquetbol es mi pasión más grande, que encontrara algo que me hiciera sentir igual de feliz y motivado que esa pasión, hace que valga la pena hacerlo especial… por eso hoy, frente a todos ustedes quiero hacer de esa otra pasión mía para siempre–cuando Kuroko sacón de su bolsillo trasero aquella cajita azul oscuro, Kagami sintió nuevamente que su mundo se derrumbaba–Momoi Satsuki ¿Te casarías conmigo?–gritos de sorpresa, cotilleos y chiflidos resonaron por todo el lugar, pero para Kagami todo parecía haberse quedado en silencio.

Mientras aquella hermosa pelirosa corría llorando de felicidad al ojiazul, él sentía que su corazón roto se rompía más; cuando la vio abrazar y gritar varias veces "si", esos pedazos se rompían aún más, y cuando el peliazul que casi nunca sonreía le correspondía y le sonreía tiernamente, sus piernas tomaron el control de su cuerpo para poder salir del lugar, ignorando los llamados de Himuro entre los "felicidades" del resto de la multitud. Llegó a la puerta del gimnasio y salió hacia la oscura y silenciosa noche; la vida definitivamente apestaba.

–Bueno, él siempre dijo que quería formar una familia… ¡Ah, maldita sea!–golpeó la pared más cerca y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible para alejarse de ahí. No recordaba bien cómo salir del campus pero tarde o temprano daría con la salida, le serviría la caminata para despejar su mente.

Desde que hizo las paces con Kuroko y quedaron que serían buenos amigos como lo eran en la preparatoria, sabía que este día podría llegar, pero no pensó que sería tan doloroso, eso demostraba que aún sentía algo por él y lo odiaba, odiaba encontrarse en esa miserable situación. Antes se burlaba de los pobres ilusos que perseguían desesperadamente a las chicas que los tenían en la zona de amistad y ahora él se encontraba en ella, porque por más chicas y chicos que intentó conocer y ver si pasaba algo, nunca nadie lo hizo sentir tan especial como lo hizo Kuroko… pero la sombra de Kuroko lo consumió, y cuando apareció una luz más brillante, una que además podía darle hijos, él dejó de brillar, porque no había nadie para quien hacerlo.

Realmente la vida apestaba ¿Qué no se suponía que el karma recompensaba a los buenos? Él salvó vidas de personas, de animales, era amable con todos, les cedía el asiento a las ancianas en los transportes públicos, les cocinaba a sus amigos en las reuniones, ¡Se comió la comida de su supervisora para no hacerla llorar! Bien, entonces ¿Dónde estaba su recompensa? Porque obviamente mandar al amor de su vida con una persona más bonita que él y encima presenciar cómo le pedía matrimonio, no era una recompensa.

–¡Suéltame, idiota!–un grito le llamó la atención. Miró a su alrededor, estaba cerca de dos edificios de clases pero no parecía haber nadie–¡No! ¡Aléjate, no me toques!–volteó de nuevo, ahora fijándose en todos lado, no lo estaba imaginando. Como un minuto después, divisó una sombra en el callejón entre los dos edificios y corrió a esa dirección hasta enfocar al rubio sexy de antes. Se encontraba forcejeando con el tipo que anteriormente se lo llevó de la fiesta, el cual le mordía el cuello y trataba de meterle mano por debajo de la camisa.

–Vamos Ryouta, te va a gustar, no lo hagas más difícil

–¡Que no, mierda!–el rubio se defendía como podía, peros sus movimientos no eran coordinados por el alcohol, incluso parecía que sólo estaba de pie porque el tipo lo tenía entre él y la pared–¡Déjame, no quiero esto!

–Es porque no lo has probado, si me hubieras dejado esa noche hacerlo ya lo sabrías

–¡Que no! ¡Basta! ¡No!

–¡Hey!–Kagami reaccionó. Se acercó y los separó bruscamente. Miró desafiante a aquel pelinegro que ahora le miraba enojado por interrumpir y colocó al rubio detrás suyo para protegerlo–¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡Él te ha dicho que no!

–Tch–chasqueó la lengua–eso dicen todos al inicio, además esto no te incumbe

–¿Y crees que me voy a quedar viendo como tratas de violar a alguien que no está bien del todo?

–Podrías hacerlo, no soy tímido, y el cuerpo de Ryouta es demasiado sexy como para no mostrárselo al mundo– esas palabras tan desagradables le molestaron mucho a Kagami; si algo le repugnaba demasiado en esta vida, eran ese tipo de hombres, y le golpeo en la cara fuertemente, noqueándolo.

–Serás enfermo–volteó a ver al otro, que estaba recargado en la pared en cuquillas abrazando sus piernas–oye…–pero el otro no contestó. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él y le sacudió levemente el hombro para llamar su atención–oye…

–¡¿Qué?!–gritó entre lágrimas. El pelirrojo retrocedió por el grito pero recobró la compostura al instante–déjame…–parecía que él aún creía que lo iban a atacar.

–Tranquilo… todo está bien ahora, mira–el rubio miró al de pelo negro inconsciente en el suelo sorprendido, regreso la mirada a Kagami, suavizó su expresión y le observó directamente a los ojos–nadie te va a hacer daño, lo prometo–el pelirrojo inconscientemente sonrió, vaya que ese chico era realmente precioso. Su cabello y sus ojos dorados brillaban aún con la oscuridad de la noche… como un sol.

El rubio le siguió mirando con el mismo semblante perdido y triste a los ojos, hasta que repentinamente levanto sus brazos para tomarle de la cara y le besó en los labios. Kagami quedó en shock ante ese movimiento, ¡¿Qué rayos?! No se pudo ni apartar o dejarse llevar, ni siquiera en pensar en algo coherente, apenas reaccionó cuando el tipo se separó de sus labios. Le miró a los ojos de nuevo y le sonrió con la sonrisa más encantadora y bella que había presenciado en su corta vida. Su corazón se llenó de calor y todos sus pensamientos tristes parecían haberse esfumado al tener esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él, sus labios aún sentían el roce de aquel beso y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas como las del sujeto frente a él.

–…necchi…–susurró aún con la sonrisa, sin embargo el momento se vio arruinado cuando el tipo cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el regazo del más alto. Se había desmayado.

–… ¿He?– Kagami había exigido una recompensa al karma...y a cambio le había enviado a ese chico que ahora babeaba en su ropa.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece la pena seguirle? Este capítulo quedó corto porque a penas es el início y quiero ver si hay respuesta positiva, ya los demás les aumentaré MUCHO más contenido, pensamientos y les explicaré más como está la situación de Kagami.

Como ya mencioné, no sé realmente como actuarían todos si estuvieran en ciertas circunstancias pero lo intenté lo más fiel posible a excepción de Himuro, a él su personalidad la estoy basando un poco más en cómo lo pintaron en el doujinshi Kagami-kun to Murasakibara-kun no saitei de saiyaku na ichinichi - Daitai, Himuro no Sei (En inglés: Kagami-kun y Murasakibarakun's worst and suckiest day ever - Mostly beause of Himuro), el cual lo pueden encontrar en My Reading Manga.

 ***** Kagami se refiere a los memes de internet donde dicen cosas como "dicen que si eres amable, atento y siempre la cuidas, ella te se enamorará de otro" y cosas así.  
 ****** Un término que usamos para alguien que intenta juntar a dos personas, como una casamentera o la celestina. No sé si se use en otra parte del continente pero por si las dudas lo aclaro  
 ******* Son un tipo de peinado formado por trenzas enmarañadas, característico de los rastafaris. Al menos así yo le llamo al peinado que usa Haizaki cuando ya está en la preparatoria.

Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Gracias por leer y espero que haya buena respuesta para ir haciendo el segundo capítulo.


	2. Dolor de cabeza y frustración

Hola de nuevo! Aquí trayendo el segundo capítulo. Pues no sé sí la persona a quien se lo dediqué lo haya visto pero conseguí un seguidor y por el momento eso es más que suficiente para continuar la historia :D ahora he hecho el capítulo más largo y con más explicaciones, pero como casi todo está siendo visto desde el punto de vista de Kagami no hay mucho que decir.

 **Aclaraciones (Por segunda vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

–Sabes, pudiste simplemente hablarle, no creo que seas tan feo como para que tengas que dejarlo inconsciente y secuestrarlo

–Muy gracioso–Kagami se encontraba en la entrada del gimnasio, cargando con el cuerpo desmayado del tipo al que le había salvado de una posible violación en su hombro derecho, como si de un costal se tratara–te llamé para que fueras buscando en la fiesta si había alguien que conociera a un sujeto rubio, alto y de ojos dorados rasgados, no para que salieras a burlarte

–Pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos ¿Quién fue el que dijo que hoy se iba a dormir temprano?

–¡Quieres dejar de bromear! El tipo esta ebrio hasta las orejas, el sujeto que se lo llevó en la fiesta trató de forzarlo a tener sexo, así que lo golpeé. No podía dejarlos a los dos ahí inconscientes, así que tome a este–señalando al rubio con la mirada–y al otro lo encerré en el salón más cercano y no sé cuánto tarde en despertar para venir a cobrar venganza

–Bien, no es bueno tener a un sujeto furioso detrás de ti, iré a preguntar. Quédate aquí y trata de no terminar el trabajo del otro–el pelinegro cerró la puerta y lo dejó con el cuerpo. Kagami estaba avergonzado, sobre todo por tener a una persona tan bonita con él, pero a diferencia de lo que pensara su hermano, él sólo quería regresar a su casa a descansar, lo último que le faltaba para coronar su "perfecta" noche era tener a un pervertido enojado detrás de él por robarle a su presa. El hombro le pesaba y ahora apestaba a varios licores por culpa del chico que descansaba tranquilamente a su costa.  
La puerta se abrió y con su amigo pelinegro venía todo el equipo de básquetbol de Teiko, la novia de Kuroko y el mismo Kuroko.

–Adivina quienes resultaron conocerlo– Tatsuya parecía estar divirtiéndose con esa situación.

–No otra vez…–suspiró el peliverde–por eso les dije que no debíamos invitarlo

–Creí que así se distraería un poco, Ki-chan ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente–la pelirosa, que debería odiar pero no podía, se le acercó para mover un poco el cuerpo del rubio–¡Ki-chan! ¡Ki-chan!

–Déjalo Satsuki, si lo despertamos ahora tendremos que lidiar con su irritación post-resaca–Akashi habló y le hizo una señal al pelimorado de que le quitara el cuerpo a Kagami. Al fin este pudo descansar–muchas gracias por cuidar de Ryouta, habrás notado que no se le da bien la bebida

–Sí, de nada…–miró al chico dormido en los brazos de Murasakibara, hubiera sonreído por la expresión tan linda que tenía el rubio al dormir pero se contuvo–no sabía que fuera conocido suyo

–Estaba con nosotros en la universidad, pero se graduó antes que nosotros. También estaba en nuestro equipo de básquet

–Ya veo–no recordaba si Kuroko le había hablado de él, aunque tampoco era que se aprendiera el nombre de todas las personas de las que le hablaba, y si el tipo se graduó antes de que volvieran a ser amigos entonces no lo hubiera conocido en la cancha; recordaría haber visto a alguien tan llamativo como aquel rubio–un tipo trato de aprovecharse de él

–Claro, por supuesto. Una cosa siempre tiene que acompañar a la otra–nuevamente el peliverde habló sólo para quejarse–Pero para rectificar ¿Tenía ojos grises y cabello negro con cara de delincuente?

–… si

–Qué problema–el de lentes le empezó a picar la mejilla al inconsciente–si ya sabes cómo te pones ¿Para qué te emborrachas?

–Midorima-kun, no es culpa de Kise-kun, mejor échale la culpa a sus padres por hacerlo bonito–habló el peliazul–Kagami-kun

–¡¿He?!–se sobresaltó al escuchar que lo llamaba Kuroko–dime

–Gracias por salvar a Kise-kun. Debimos haberlo tenido más vigilado, lamento que tú hayas tenido que involucrarte por nuestro descuido

–N-no, no hay problema… soy bombero, no puedo ignorar estas cosas–el peliazul le sonrió y eso hizo saltar su corazón pero el anillo en el dedo de Momoi le recordó la cruda verdad–bueno, yo ya me iba así que…

–¿Ya? Pero la chica del vestido gris tiene una amiga que puede presentarte–lo sabía, Tatsuya y sus ideas para reconfortarlo.

–Dile que será para otra ocasión, estoy cansado–suspiró y miró de nuevo al rubio, no parecía que despertaría pronto. Vio que se removió en los brazos del pelimorado y balbuceó algo como "cebolla". Kagami sonrió ahora sin poder evitarlo–se los dejo, adiós–hizo una señal con la mano de despedida y reanudó sus pasos a la salida.

* * *

Kagami se había unido al cuerpo de rescate para salvar vidas, pero había veces en que deseaba que pasara alguna catástrofe para tener algo que hacer.

Había abandonado la universidad, o mejor dicho le botaron de ella. Tras el repentino rompimiento con Kuroko comenzó a faltar a las clases y en una de esas un profesor le descubrió en los pasillos con una pizza, lo golpeó y quedó sin oportunidades de continuar sus estudios. Para distraerse se le ocurrió ingresar a cursos de primero auxilios y terminó uniéndose al cuerpo de bomberos de Meguro para no ser un parásito de su amigo/hermano, quién lo acogió en su casa para cuidarlo. Al final resultó ser la mejor idea de todas ya que la paga era buena, tenía bastante tiempo libre por la tranquilidad de la ciudad y gracias al equipo de básquetbol que tenían sus compañeros del trabajo, logró volver al deporte que tanto amaba y que había dejado por estar pensando en Kuroko. Sin embargo casi todos los días eran muy aburridos, por la falta de emergencias. Los que decían que ser bombero era muy emocionante estaban muy equivocados, la verdad es que eso sólo ocurría en las películas, incluso eso de tener mujeres a montones era una farsa, lo más cercano que tenían era a su supervisora, Aida Riko, pero debido a los traumas sufridos por su manera de entrenarlos no podía verla como una opción, ni siquiera podía verla como mujer o salir con personas castañas.

–¡Kagami!–le llamó su compañero Kiyoshi–te buscan en la entrada

–¿Me buscan?–miró a los otros confundido y luego hacia atrás. Casi se cae del camión al ver a aquel rubio de la noche pasada ahí parado, mirándolo con una sonrisa neutral y portando un abrigo fino marrón ¿Qué hacía ahí?  
Sus compañeros, que también ayudaban a limpiar el camión, voltearon a ver y todos tuvieron la misma reacción que el resto del mundo tendría si un chico más bueno que el pan integral llegara a buscar a su amigo/compañero de cejas raras y apetito feroz. El pelirrojo prefirió bajar del camión antes de que hicieran preguntas y caminó a paso lento hasta llegar frente a él, quien le sonrió nuevamente de manera hermosa, aunque no tanto como la que le dio la otra noche.

–Buenos días Kagami Taiga

–B-buenos días–estaba sonrojado, confundido y sorprendido–tú eres…

–Kise Ryouta, géminis, ex-estudiante de la universidad de Teiko, modelo, jugador de básquetbol, degustador de agua mineral y amigo de Kurokocchi–de acuerdo, esa era una forma bastante particular de presentarse con alguien para la primera vez ¿Y qué era eso de cchi?–he venido a compensarte por lo de la otra noche

–¿Compensarme?

–Kurokocchi y Momocchi me dijeron que tú me salvaste de aquel sujeto detestable. No recuerdo muy bien que ocurrió para que las cosas acabaran así pero dejémoslo en que me pasé de copas ayer… aunque no eran copas, sino vasos desechables, pero suena mejor copas–y ahora el tipo divagaba de otro tema, pero a lo que entendía era que no recordaba bien lo que pasó así que tampoco recordaría el beso–en todo caso les pedí la dirección de tu trabajo y he venido a compensarte por lo ocurrido

–No tienes que hacerlo, simplemente hice lo que cualquier persona haría

–No, definitivamente eres alguien amable. La última vez que alguien trató de ayudarme a salir de un acosador, terminó por querer unirse también pero por suerte los golpeé con una botella–¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Y lo decía así de simple? Oyéndolo hablar ahora, el sujeto que radiaba belleza no parecía nada normal–así que te compensaré como agradecimiento ¿Qué te gusta comer?

–¿He? ¿Comer?... muchas cosas, hamburguesas, arroz…

–Hay un Maji Burger aquí a unas cuadras

–Sí, lo conozco pero…

–Te veo ahí a las 2:00 pm en punto

–¡¿Qué?! Oye pero…

–Esa es la hora general del almuerzo de los trabajadores así que no tendrás problemas con el trabajo

–¡Pero si aún no he dicho que sí!

–¿Tienes algo que hacer o ya quedaste con alguien más?

–No, pero…

–Entonces a las 2:00–sacó de su bolso una gorra negra y unos lentes sin prescripción médica, se los colocó y se dio la vuelta caminando rápido, casi dando saltitos. Kagami, en otra situación, hubiera ido detrás suyo para dejarle en claro que no podía citarlo a un lugar sin su aprobación pero estaba tan desconcertado entre su manera de "compensarlo" y esa confianza de ordenarle algo sin siquiera conocerlo. Seguro era de esas personas que se sentían con la autoridad de hacer lo que quisieran sólo porque eran atractivas y difícilmente alguien les decía que no.

* * *

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó al Maji Burger, trató de convencerse de que era porque le invitarían hamburguesas gratis y no porque él fuera uno más de esa lista de personas débiles frente a un rostro bonito. El tal Kise Ryouta se encontraba viendo el menú moviéndose de un lado al otro, no lo hubiera reconocido de no haber visto que se puso al irse ese gorro y esos lentes. Cuando reparó en la presencia de Kagami se dirigió a él.

–Kagami Taiga

–No me llames por todo mi nombre, es raro

–Hasta que no decida cómo llamarte tendré que hacerlo–esta vez puso una sonrisa pícara que hizo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva nervioso–puedes pedir todo lo que quieras, yo te lo invito–se volteó y se dirigió al mostrador–unas papas chicas y una botella de agua para mi–Kagami lo siguió y pidió una enorme cantidad de hamburguesas por costumbre olvidando que el tipo lo estaba invitando, pero al querer corregirlo el rubio sacó un billete grande para pagar. Cuando les entregaron las órdenes eligieron un asiento cerca de la ventana–entonces ¿Qué ocurrió?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ayer en la noche, dame una versión rápida y concreta para esclarecer lo que se ve nubloso en mi mente–aclaró comiéndose una papa.

–Bueno… al irme de la fiesta me encontré con un sujeto que trataba de meterte mano, los separé, dijo cosas que me molestaron, le golpeé, te alteraste, traté de calmarte…–decidió no decirle lo del beso–balbuceaste algo y luego te desmayaste. De alguna manera me dejaste responsable de ti así que encerré al otro sujeto en un salón y te cargue de vuelta a la fiesta donde te recogieron Kuroko y sus amigos–se lo dijo de manera rápida para comerse una de las hamburguesas.

–¿Qué balbuceé?–le dio un trago a su agua y Kagami tuvo que pasarse rápido lo que mordió para poder contestarle.

–Necchi o algo así

–… no lo recuerdo–pero eso era obvio, por eso le estaba preguntando ¿No?–pero creo recordar a Shougo-kun diciéndome vulgaridad y media en la fiesta y mucha cerveza y… ¿Qué más había de bebidas?

–Tequila y ginebra, sólo eran esos dos más la cerveza lo que expedía tu cuerpo

–¡Cierto!–se rio inocentemente–aún no sé bien la diferencia, los tres son amargos, fuertes y llenos de alcohol. Debes ser muy listo para diferenciar los tres con solo olerlos de mi cuerpo–Kagami se sonrojó, eso había sonado muy mal.

–N-no realmente–ahora se encontraba más confundido con ese tipo. Ayer le dejaron implícito que Kise solía embriagarse pero que no reconociera los licores daba señal de todo lo contrario.

–Entonces, Kagami Taiga ¿Qué hacías rondando por esos lugares? Qué yo recuerde no estudiaste en Teiko. ¿Estabas buscando también un lugar tranquilo para estar con alguien?–el cambio de tema le sorprendió pero le siguió la corriente.

–¡¿Qué?! No, Kuroko me invito a la fiesta pero me retiré temprano tras su propuesta–la hamburguesa en su boca le supo amarga al recordar la propuesta de matrimonio, ahora entendía por qué lo había invitado con tanta insistencia.

–Cierto, ayer se le iba a proponer a Momocchi ¡Y me lo perdí! Debió de estar muy sonrojado en ese momento ¡Yo quería una foto de eso!–Kagami, molesto, se tragó toda la hamburguesa en ese momento enojado, lo que menos ocupaba era que se lo recordaran.

–Entonces no debiste ponerte como una cuba ayer–el otro no le respondió–y no lo hizo, estuvo neutral igual que siempre

–Ya veo, que desperdicio, era para que se sonrojara lo más posible… gracias por no dejarme abandonado a merced de un pervertido con herpes–volvió a cambiarle el tema.

–De nada, yo… ¡¿Con Herpes?!

–Algo así me dijo una ex-novia suya… o era su prima, no lo recuerdo–parecía ser que ese no era el primer incidente que tenía con ese sujeto–¿Tú tienes herpes?

–¡Claro qué no!–¡¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así?!

–¿Ni ninguna otra enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

–No, ninguna–ahora estaba más confundido aún–¿Por qué preguntas…?

–Bueno, entonces si decidieras violarme estando yo ebrio entonces no serían TAN desagradable como con Shougo-kun

–¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!–miró a su alrededor, había gritado mucho y todos les miraban raro. El chico pasó de ser un rarito a ser un descarado–si esto te pasa a menudo entonces deberías dejar de tomar–quería irse, la situación estaba poniéndose muy incómoda y no sabía que podía preguntarle el sujeto ahora, además, si Kise decía esas cosas tan espantosas ¿Sería que en realidad quería eso? ¿Se le estaba insinuando?

–Sí, debería, Akashicchi me lo dice también mucho–no supo cuándo pero el rubio se acabó sus papas–¿Tienes novia?

–No–al menos esa era una pregunta normal.

–Qué extraño, a las chicas les atraen los bomberos

–No quiero salir con alguien sólo porque le atrae mi profesión

–Entonces eres de los tradicionales, que dulce–el pelirrojo se sonrojó (de nuevo) por ese comentario–¿Regalas flores y chocolates en los aniversarios?

–No me malinterpretes antes de conocerme

–Entonces déjame conocerte más, te vez interesante–el pelirrojo abrió otra hamburguesa y la mordió. El tipo parecía querer ligárselo pero le sería extraño considerando que era demasiado atractivo y él no tenía cara de verse amable–ven conmigo a una exhibición de arte este miércoles–Kagami, si hubiera estado bebiendo o todavía con la hamburguesa en la boca, se hubiera atragantado, por suerte sólo dejó caer su tercera hamburguesa al plato de nuevo–inicia a las 6:00pm, así que llega como a las 7:30pm

–he… no

–¿Por qué no?

–La pregunta sería más bien ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo a una exhibición de arte?

–Porque el arte es bonito, porque tengo dos boletos y porque si me acosan de nuevo podrías golpearlos y encerrarlos en un salón de clases otra vez

–¡¿Pero qué demo…?!–antes de que pudiera completar su frase, el rubio le lanzó un boleto negro que atrapó por inercia.

–La dirección está en el boleto, 7:30pm, te estaré esperando Kagami Taiga–Kise se paró de su asiento y caminó rápido a la salida antes de que, nuevamente, Kagami pudiera refutar.

–Oficialmente… este tipo es un descarado–miró el boleto entre sus manos, su mente aún no procesaba como es que los acontecimientos se dieron así; de haberlo sabido hubiera dejado inconsciente en el callejón al rubio ¿En serio ese tipo era amigo de los imponentes y serios miembros del equipo de básquetbol de la universidad de Teiko? Peor aún ¿Ese extraño y descarado tipo era amigo de Kuroko?  
Regresó a la central y lo único que recibió además de solicitudes que rellenar, fueron preguntas sobre el despampanante chico que había venido buscándole, las cuales ignoró olímpicamente y se sentó en una silla mirando el boleto. No, no iría, Tatsuya le diría que era la oportunidad de sacarse de la cabeza a su ex con una noche de sexo con un chico súper sexy, pero ese chico definitivamente anunciaba problemas y él ya tenía suficientes. Incluso si se acostaba con él, algo le decía que no saldría nada bueno de ello.

* * *

–Llegas tarde–frente a él estaba Kise vestido con un traje que ni ahorrando su suelo durante seis meses podría darse el lujo de comprar. Ahora se arrepentía de haber corrido de la estación de bomberos, de no haber arreglado su cabello ni un poco y traer un pantalón deportivo y una camisa blanca de ofertas–pero bueno, las pinturas no se iban a ir a ningún lado, cierran hasta las doce

–¿Por qué querías que viniera aquí contigo?

–Ya te dije en el restaurante

–Esa no era una respuesta convincente

–Da igual, viniste–le jaló del brazo y lo arrastró frente a una pintura de varios tonos azulados sin una forma reconocible a primera vista.

Suspiró tras oír algunos murmullos sobre su vestidura ¿Qué había pasado con su resolución de no ir? Si bien antes pudo haber aceptado porque era un chico atractivo, su manera de ser tan extraña ya había matado su belleza. De hecho, ni siquiera lo pensó. Cuando terminó su turno vio el boleto en su mochila, luego vio el reloj de la estación que marcaba las 7:30 y sin pensarlo salió corriendo; posiblemente, de no haber tenido el boleto, de igual manera llegando a su casa, lo hubiera visto y habría hecho lo mismo, y todo porque desde ese día en el Maji Burger no se animó a tirar el boleto a la basura como debió. Odiaba ser tan impulsivo.

–¿Desean vino rojo o blanco?–un mesero se les acercó y Kise tomó dos copas del vino rojo y se lo extendió a Kagami–buena elección–y se fue.

–Yo no bebo vino… y tú no deberías beber–le dijo a Kise, pero aun así este le dio un trago grande a su copa mirándole a los ojos como si le retara.

–La gente elegante bebe vino, en estas cosas hay que actuar como si fuéramos gente elegante–siguió tomando.

–En esas debiste haberme dicho que me pusiera un traje más adecuado

–Estaba implícito cuando te dije que era una exhibición de arte a la que se ingresa por invitación–ahí sí no le podía refutar nada–además, para mí los que usan ropa deportiva se ven sexys–le guiño el ojo y nuevamente el pelirrojo se sonrojó; Kise le estaba coqueteando, no había duda de ello ahora ¿Pero por qué a él? ¿Y por qué de esa manera?–pasemos a ver a los paisajistas, estas artes post-modernas son demasiado complejas para mí–le siguió tirando de la mano como si necesitara que lo llevaran. Cuando llegaron Kise se acercó a uno de un bosque del norte de Francia; parecía un niño en una juguetería–¿No son hermosos?

–Supongo–fue sincero. No le gustaba el arte en particular, de hecho apenas y tenía conocimiento de este y fue por las clases en la secundaria–¿Tú pintas?–le preguntó por reflejo.

–No realmente, creo que podría hacerlo si lo intentará pero no sería lo mismo. ¿Sabes que cada tono está hecho con una combinación perfecta de dos colores, o hasta tres colores? Podrán comprar todo tipo de tonos distintos de verde pero de todos modos tienen que combinarlos para conseguir el tono perfecto para asemejar al paisaje–Kise siguió mirándolos emocionado y, sin que Kagami lo notara, ya se estaba bebiendo la copa que él había rechazado–y la madera ¿Cómo logran crear un tronco de árbol tan real? En mi trabajo sólo me han presentado cuatro tipos distintos de tonos de café para ropa sin contar los tonos de beige, pero estos pintores sacan casi 300 tonos usando ¿Qué? ¿Siete tubos de pintura? Algo así–Kagami no respondió, todo eso le parecía tan surreal. Ya no sabía que pensar de ese tipo. En sólo tres encuentros con el rubio, ya había visto una faceta completamente distinta a la otra, aunque al ritmo que iba su segunda copa presentía que volvería a ver la de borracho–yo no tengo mucha imaginación o ingenio para lograr algo así aún viéndolos, se me dan mejor los deportes por lo mismo

–Jugaste básquetbol con Kuroko y el resto de sus compañeros en la universidad, eso dijiste cuando nos conocimos–en esa conversación si podía seguirle el paso.

–Qué bueno que lo recuerdas. Me gusta el básquetbol, creo que es el único deporte que no odio

–Pero si acabas de decir…

–Dije que se me dan bien pero no significa que me gusten. Todos se me dan tan bien que me aburren, llego a un punto donde no hay ya nada a que avanzar y lo empiezo a repudiar

–Entonces te gustan las artes porque no se te dan bien pero no te gustan los deportes porque se te dan bien. La gente normal piensa al revés–aunque Kagami pensaba de la misma manera

–Porque les gusta lo fácil, yo odio lo fácil, es más divertido todo cuando haces cosas complicadas ¿No te ha pasado?–el pelirrojo asintió–no hay nada más triste que quien se conforma con poca cosa, digo, no es que desprecie a quienes se dedican a algo porque se les da bien si les apasiona aquello, pero quienes se encierran en sólo una cosa y no buscan nuevos retos si los desprecio un poco, desperdician su vida–bien, el tipo era raro, demasiado raro, pero esa rareza lo invitaba a descubrir más y no sabía si sentirse perturbado por él o más intrigado–espero que no seas de esos

–Je–rio un poco, parecía que no eran tan diferentes en realidad–para nada, en realidad yo desprecio también a ese tipo de personas. La idea de vivir es buscar más y más retos, por eso comencé a jugar básquetbol… siempre he pensado que es mejor si no puedes ganar, me hace feliz cuando sé que tengo que esforzarme en lograr algo–Kise sonrió satisfecho por esa respuesta.

–Qué bueno, entonces eres un buen ser humano–el pelirrojo sonrió por ese halago sin poder evitarlo, tal vez sentirse intrigado por ese chico no estaba mal. Kise, al ver que las dos copas estaban vacías llamó al mesero–deme la botella

–¿He?–aunque por otra parte, lo correcto debería ser sentirse perturbado–pero joven, no puedo…

–Claro que puede, tienen un montón en la bodega, es más, se la pagaré–sacó un billete grande, se lo dejó en una copa medio vacía , le arrebató la botella y la bebió directo de ahí; el mesero se alejó ofendido.

–Oye, eso…–Kagami se acercó a quitársela pero el chico le empujó un poco para seguirle bebiendo. Cuando la dejó a casi tres cuartos comenzó a reírse. Kagami suspiró frustrado–eso fue muy grosero de tu parte

–¿Por qué? Dije que se la pagaría y es verdad que tienen muchas en la bodega–sus mejillas rápidamente se tornaron rojas. Ese tipo no sabía beber pero parecía insistir con desesperación hacerlo.

–¿Por qué insistes en beber si te estás poniendo así de mal y dices que te acosan? La otra noche también se quejaron de ello tus amigos

–Porque se me duerme el cerebro y las personas me dicen que no lo haga

–Eso no tiene ningún sentido

–¿Y a ti que te importa?–le dio otro trago–yo hago lo que quiero–el pelirrojo miro de nuevo a su alrededor, tenía suerte que nadie viera esa escena tan extraña ¿Sería el momento de huir de ahí? Tendía una excusa ahora que el tipo le había dicho que no era su asunto–sabes Kagamicchi

–¿Kagamicchi?

–Mi novio, con el que estuve por 5 años, me dejó–esa confesión no se la esperaba para nada, ni mucho menos ver que el resplandeciente rubio ahora cambiaba su expresión a una de tristeza –desde entonces he decidido ser egoísta y hacer lo que quiero, cuando quiero. Si yo quiero esta botella y sé que no voy a perjudicar a nadie, además de que tengo el dinero para pagarla, entonces tomaré la botella–y volvió a darle varios tragos al vino.  
Kagami, al ver esa escena y con esas palabras del inicio, se vio a sí mismo en su periodo de luto tras el rompimiento con Kuroko. Podría ser que se equivocara pero lo más probable es que su intento de estar ebrio se debiera a su propia manera de pasar por el luto del corazón roto–¿Qué?–el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta que lo estuvo mirando–¿Te parece raro que sea gay? En su mayoría los modelos son gays del closet

–No, no era eso–aunque el escuchar "novio" era raro en un hombre en Japón, él estaba más concentrado en la parte de cinco años. Él duro dos años y medio con Kuroko de pareja y se puso muy mal, no podía imaginarse como estaría ese chico luego de cinco años–yo soy bisexual

–Lo sé, Kurokocchi me lo dijo–se recargo en una pared y se limpió un poco los ojos. Kagami, volteó a ver a todos lados sin saber que hacer o qué decir, sólo atinó a acercarse con cuidado para quitarle la botella antes de que se le cayera de las manos.

–¿Por qué terminó contigo?–el rubio se removió incómodo y se rio burlonamente. Le miró directamente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados le ponían nervioso, eran demasiado abrasadores.

–… me gustan los perritos

–… ¿Qué?–el rubio se desmayó y Kagami tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. Nuevamente todas las miradas estaba puestas en él y nuevamente se encontraba responsable de la seguridad de ese rubio tan extraño. Se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo como es que había terminado yendo si de alguna forma ya se esperaba que nada bueno iba a pasar.  
Se colocó al tipo como pudo de nuevo en su hombro y lo dejó en unos asientos que estaban ahí en la galería cerca del baño de hombres. Luego sacó su teléfono y pidió asistencia para ver si alguien podía darle información de donde vivía el Kise.

–Sí, Kise Ryouta… con el kanji de amarillo ***** , sí… ¿Qué? ¡No, no soy ningún acosador! Estoy con él y… ¡¿Cómo que una broma?! Les digo la verdad, sólo dígame sí… ¡Que no soy un acosador!... ¿Sabe qué? ¡Váyase al demonio!–colgó. Muy bien, plan B. Buscó entre sus contactos, el primer número no le contestó, el segundo tampoco, el tercero…

 **–¿Diga?**

–Hola Midorima

 **–¿Kagami? ¿Por qué me hablas a estas horas de la noche?**

–Apenas son las 8:30… verás, necesito un favor

 **–Me niego**

–¡Aún no he dicho nada!–demonios, si tan sólo Kuroko le hubiera contestado antes, pero sin duda el peliverde era mejor que hablarle a Akashi–es sobre tu amigo, Kise Ryouta

 **–… Kagami, sé que Kise es muy atractivo físicamente y tu índice de compatibilidad con géminis es muy alta pero…**

–¡No es eso!–su cabeza iba a explotar, enserio, comenzaría a salirle humo y luego tronaría–no preguntes porqué pero de nuevo lo tengo conmigo, ebrio, inconsciente, y necesito saber dónde vive para dejarlo en casa

 **–… que problema, eso explica porqué Leo estaba en penúltimo lugar en el ranking de la suerte del día** –escuchó un suspiró muy largo– **muy bien, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje pero no vuelvas a llamarme**

–Te recuerdo que tú me diste el número de tu celular el mismo día que nos conocimos–y el peliverde le colgó. Volvió a colocarse a Kise con mucha dificultad en su hombro como costal y se dirigió a la salida para pedir un taxi. Fue cuando le llegó el mensaje de Midorima con la dirección–¡¿KANAGAWA?!

* * *

–¿Kagami Taiga?

–Si… ¿Señor?–tras muchos inconvenientes en la calle, gente que le miraba mal por tener a alguien inconsciente, problemas para poder ingresar al metro y resignación de gastarse una fortuna en un taxi, al fin dio con un edificio lujoso en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Cuando se encontró con el portero del edificio antes de sacar al rubio del taxi para saber el piso, este le miro con compasión y le pidió que esperara un momento, llamó por un teléfono y entonces apareció aquel sujeto de cabellos negros y ojos azules; se veía joven y más bajo que él, pero tenía un aura muy formal e imponente que de alguna manera le hizo sentir más pequeño que él.

–¿Dónde está Kise?–el pelirrojo lo guío afuera hasta el auto y sacó a duras penas al rubio. El pelinegro se acercó para poder cargarlo él ahora y este inmediatamente se le abrazó al cuello–este niño no aprende, será desgraciado–con todo y el rubio abrazado como coala en su cuello, saco unos billetes y se los dio al conductor–quédese con el cambio

–No era necesario que…

–Sí lo era, además aun tienes que volver a tu casa. No te preocupes, es dinero de Kise. Gracias por traerlo, la mayoría prefiere intentar llevárselo a un motel–Kagami ya se estaba preocupando de la situación del rubio–en todo caso, sería bueno que no volvieras a ver a este chico

–… ¿Perdón?

–Te vez como una buena persona y no quisiera tener que hacer esto pero es mejor para él e incluso para ti que no estén en contacto, además, y perdona que lo diga de esta manera: se verá mal para su carrera si es visto en público con un sujeto cargándolo en sus brazos

–N-no, si... lo entiendo–tal parecía que ese tipo realmente era un verdadero problema–se lo encargo entonces

–Gracias de nuevo–le extendió la mano y Taiga le dio un apretón. Los vio adentrarse en ese edificio lujoso, el pelinegro caminado como si nada dejando que se arrastrasen los pies del rubio que seguía aferrado a su cuello, parecía estar tan acostumbrado a eso que ya ni le importaba. Subió al taxi para irse a casa.

Kagami había tenido citas, había conocido a muchas personas extrañas en Estados Unidos antes de conocer a Kuroko, y por supuesto también gente muy particular en las calles de Tokio, pero aquel rubio se llevaba la corona como el ser más desequilibrado de todos.

* * *

El pelirrojo llegó al departamento como a eso de las 11:00 pm y se encontró a su amigo pelinegro mirando la tele en su sala.

–Sabes, me arrepiento mucho de darte la llave de mi casa

–Dile eso a los que me cortaron el cable–el pelirrojo suspiró y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de jugo–¿Qué tal el ángel borracho?

–Extraño, infantil, borracho… ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes que estuve con él?!

–Kiyoshi se lo dijo a Atsushi y Atsushi me lo dijo a mí

–Sabía que no debí haber confiado en Kiyoshi, ni llevarlo nunca a jugar con Murasakibara–bebió su jugo–como sea, ese "ángel rubio" como le llamas, tiene problemas muy serios

–¿No te gusta ni un poquito? Al menos para acostarse y ya pasar de él ¿Tan mal estuvo la cita?

–No fue una cita, ni siquiera duro una hora. Hablamos un rato de distintos tonos de verde y marrón, de deportes, complicaciones… ex-novios de cinco años–sacudió la cabeza–le quitó la botella de vino a un mesero y se desmayó diciendo que le gustan los perros. Tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa ¡En Kanagawa!–el pelinegro ahora se veía sorprendido y confundido. Luego cambió su cara a una de risa.

–Supongo entonces que con los perros ya perdió muchos puntos contigo–el pelirrojo le miró enojado por recordarle eso–pero no contestaste mi primera pregunta ¿No te gusta ni un poquito como para que desfogues lo que has guardado desde que reanudaste tu amistad con tu ex?

–A ti te gusta lanzarle sal a las heridas ¿Verdad?–el pelinegro no le contestó–será endemoniadamente precioso pero se nota desde lejos que no se encuentra en sus cinco sentidos; posiblemente es bipolar, además de descortés, descarado… y bastante apasionado –eso último lo susurró pero no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro. La conversación se detuvo por el sonido del celular de Kagami–¿Diga?

 **–Buenas noches, Kagami-kun**

–¡Kuroko!–se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del tipo que le cortaba la respiración–buenas noches

 **–No te desperté ¿Verdad?**

–No, para nada ¿Sucede algo?

 **–Verás, el lunes al fin comenzaré a trabajar como maestro oficial y no sólo como sustituto, por lo mismo quisiera llevarles a mis nuevos alumnos una sorpresa para comenzar bien ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme a llevarla y cargarla el viernes? Para que ya esté lista para el lunes. Momoi-san tiene que ir a visitar a su mamá y tú no estrás a turno hasta las 10:00 am**

–Claro que sí, déjamelo a mí–Himuro le hizo desde donde estaba una cara de decepción–entonces ¿Cómo a qué horas llego?

– **Por eso de las a las 8:00 am. Gracias Kagami-kun** –y colgó.

–¿Y tú dignidad Taiga? Hace unos segundos estaba contigo

–Cállate, tampoco es que fuera a hacer algo tan denigrante y en las mañanas tengo tiempo libre

–Sí, lo que tú digas–regresó su mirada a la tele–dicen que los bipolares suelen ser muy buenos en la cama

–¡Tatsuya!

–Sólo digo que lo intentes, no suena a que será una buena pareja pero al menos logró que desviaras tu atención de Kuroko por unos segundos–eso no podía negarlo. Cada vez que conocía a alguien con esas intenciones la imagen de Kuroko aparecía en su cabeza evitando cualquier atracción o deseo, pero cuando vio a Kise, aun estando enojado y borracho, pudo sentir eso hasta que vio físicamente a Kuroko en la fiesta. Sin embargo las cosas eran distintas ahora que conocía al tipo, quién sabe qué clase de persona fuera y eso le daba miedo incluso para tener sexo–acuéstate con él y sigue adelante

–No creo que esa sea la solución para todo–fue lo que dijo para zanjar el tema y ambos se quedaron viendo la tele hasta que fue hora de dormir. Su hermano se quedó dormido en el sofá y Kagami se recostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de lo que había ocurrido en la galería.

Kise Ryouta… problemas, eso era definitivamente pero a la vez había algo que le despertó en su interior al estar con él, no era atracción porque como ya había dicho, su belleza se esfumó en el momento en que comenzó a hablar en el Maji Burger, pero al escucharlo nuevamente hablar en la exhibición, algo se le removió, tal vez por el mismo parecido que tenían con respecto a ver el básquetbol, tal vez por encontrarse en el mismo estado en que él estuvo cuando Kuroko lo botó, o quizás simplemente estaba intrigado por haber conocido a una persona tan extraña en su vida. Fuera cual fuese la razón, sólo de algo podía estar seguro: era un descarado.

* * *

Cuando llegó al departamento de Kuroko, tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras tremendas. No había podido dormir en la noche de tanto pensar. Diría que había sido la emoción de pasar el rato con el peliazul, pero no podía mentir, fue por tratar de encontrarle alguna explicación a la extraña forma de ser de aquel rubio, que al final no encontró ninguna. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Kuroko sobre eso, para calmar un poco su mente.

Tocó el timbre esperando a que le abrieran y unos segundos después aquel peliazul le abrió tranquilamente. Kagami lo observó: ropa sencilla y cómoda, mirada relajada, ojos serenos, pasos silenciosos, sonrisa ligera pero bonita, estructura pequeña; su primer amor y la pareja con la que más duró en su tiempo, Kuroko Tetsuya.

–Buenos días Kagami-kun-saludó con aquella tranquila voz… definitivamente era todo lo contrario a Kise, no entendía como podrían ser amigos esos dos.

–Buenos días Kuroko–entró al departamento y lo primero que vio fueron varias cajas de pastelillos y una botarga de rana–realmente quieres caerles bien aunque ya te conocen ¿Verdad? –sin esperar más ambos comenzaron a subir todo al auto del peliazul, lo complicado fue que cupiera la botarga pero con mucho esfuerzo lograron que entrara. Luego Kagami y Kuroko viajaron hasta el jardín de niños.

–¿No es mejor que hagas esto el sábado?

–La escuela está cerrada y aún no me dan la llave de confianza. No seas idiota Kagami-kun–al pelirrojo le salió una vena de enojo, a veces Kuroko lo podía hacer enojar, pero siempre era algo leve. Muchos le dirían, como Tatsuya, que había perdido su dignidad al haber aceptado volver a ser amigo de él siendo que lo terminó abruptamente con una excusa muy triste y que le hirió mucho: _deseo vivir una vida normal, casarme y formar una familia, la vida con una persona de mí mismo sexo no le puedo ver futuro_ … Pues sí, la verdad es que había sido bastante tonto de su parte… por otra parte no se arrepentía.

Kuroko y él eran muy buenos amigos desde antes, tanto que en los partidos de básquet de la preparatoria Seirin les llamaban la luz y la sombra, porque ambos se volvían más fuertes estando juntos en la cancha, y gracias a su trabajo en equipo ganaron muchos partidos. Cuando se hicieron pareja literalmente siguieron siendo los mismos, sólo había cambiado el tipo de contacto físico y las citas planeadas (que solían terminar en básquetbol). Terminar fue horrible porque habían quedado en universidades diferentes y todo fue tan desastrozo que durante casi tres años no se vieron y al reunirse, aunque sí fue muy incómodo, aquel sentimiento de aprecio y preocupación por el otro seguía ahí y no hubo tiempo de pensar en las heridas causadas ya que Kuroko acababa de perder a alguien muy importante, por lo mismo les fue muy natural volver a ser amigos. Kagami tuvo el tiempo necesario para entender los motivos de Kuroko, siendo algo muy común en las parejas homosexuales en Japón por la represión que tenían en aquella sociedad y las tradiciones que se inculcaban desde niños; él no las comprendía del todo porque vivió gran parte en Estados Unidos y su mente estaba más abierta a otras opciones sobre estilos de vida, aunque no negaba que aquello que Kuroko deseaba era muy atrayente. Él también, de seguir con Kuroko, en su momento hubiera pensado en aquello que podría perderse, pero no tendría problema en renunciar a ello si significaba estar con la persona que amaba.

–Pareces muy cansado, tienes los mismos ojos de cuando te desvelabas por la emoción de un partido– Kuroko lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

–Cállate, esos desvelos tenían un buen motivo, esta vez es todo lo contrario

–¿Tienes alguna preocupación?–Kagami sonrió internamente al oír la preocupación de Kuroko por él.

–No exactamente. El otro día tu amigo me abordó, el que rescaté de ese sujeto… Kise–el peliazul le miró sorprendido–llegó a mi trabajo diciendo que quería compensarme por haberle salvando de aquel sujeto con apariencia de delincuente, me invitó hamburguesas en el Maji burguer y luego ayer me invitó a una exhibición de arte. Es un sujeto muy… peculiar–evitó decir raro, después de todo era su amigo.

–Kise-kun siempre ha sido muy idiota y algo frio con quien no tiene su confianza, pero no es un mal chico. El problema es que está pasando por un momento demasiado difícil

–¿El rompimiento con su novio?

–¿Rompimiento?

–Sí. En la galería se embriagó, de nuevo, y me dijo que su novio con el que estuvo por cinco años lo dejó. Parecía muy abatido diciéndolo pero no me dio más explicaciones porque se desmayó por tanto alcohol

–Ya veo…–el peliazul volteó la mirada–podría decirse que a todos nos terminó–el pelirrojo le volteó a ver confundido–Kise quedó muy devastado, lo amaba mucho, hasta llegaron a vivir juntos y por eso ha tenido problemas para aceptarlo, se comporta contradictorio y tiene muchos cambios emocionales. El psicólogo que lo checó durante un tiempo nos dijo que Kise está mentalmente inestable

–¿Mentalmente inestable?

–Así es pero no es grave, nada que lo haga ser un loco enfermo, lo máximo que le ocurre puede ser un arrebato depresivo, pero hace mucho que no tiene uno. Hasta ahora sólo tiene ciertas actitudes extrañas, como emborracharse, cambiar de tema y de emoción consecutivamente e incluso portarse más caprichoso de lo que siempre ha sido

–Sí, creo que eso último me ha quedado bastante claro–se rascó la nuca nervioso.

–En todo caso, es un buen amigo cuando logras ganarte su confianza y/o respeto pero no te lo recomiendo si quisieras salir con él formalmente, puede ser algo manipulador también

–¿He? No, él no es mi tipo. Además no puedo decir que hayamos tenido citas, sólo nos hemos visto dos veces, tres si contamos cuando lo salvé–llegaron al kínder donde Kuroko trabaja y el pelirrojo le ayudo de nuevo a bajar la enorme botarga de rana y las cajas con los pastelillos–además me dijeron que era mejor que me mantuviera alejado de él

–¿Quién?

–Un sujeto que lo recogió cuando fui a dejarlo a su departamento. De cabello negro, ojos azules, más bajito que yo y Kise–bajaron todo y lo dejaron en los salones–espero poder haberte ayudado

–Gracias Kagami-kun, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo y si Kise te sigue molestando dime y hablaré con él

–No es nada, y no te preocupes, no creo que lo vuelva a ver

–Ya veo, entonces ¿Quieres que te deje en tu trabajo? –Kagami, algo sonrojado le agradeció la oferta y la aceptó. En el camino el pelirrojo volvió a observar al peliazul. Fue muy natural volver a ser su amigo, el rencor y la tristeza se esfumaron rápidamente… hasta que un día el peliazul le presentó a sus amigos de la universidad y con ellos a su novia, y fue ahí cuando todo se derrumbó y cayó en cuenta de que en realidad nunca había dejado de querer a Kuroko.

Llegaron a la estación de bomberos y se despidieron bien, quedando que luego se reunirían a tomar algo o jugar básquet. Kagami ingresó y saludó a sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar sentir mucha molestia en su interior

* * *

Tras su larga jornada de trabajo, donde un sujeto les llamó diciendo que se habían quedado atrapadas varias personas en un elevador luego de que se rompiera el cable y tuvieron que actuar, regresó a su casa temprano. Por fortuna el cable se rompió apenas subía del sótano y sólo hubo unos heridos. Se dio una ducha y se recostó en el sofá de nuevo pensando en el peliazul que vio esa mañana.

Kuroko no era un ser especialmente maravilloso, a decir verdad no resaltaba nada; podías estar con él en la misma habitación y no te darías cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablara, razón que podría usarse de explicación si un día le daba un infarto. Aun así, el tiempo que pasaron juntos y su manera de hacerle sentir que era la luz del mundo hicieron que poco a poco comenzara a fijarse en él de una manera no amistosa. ¿A quién no se le removería el corazón que, teniendo toda la pinta de ser un delincuente, alguien te diga que eres su luz y razón para esforzarte todos los días? Además Kuroko era muy lindo, inteligente, amable y poseía un aura de tranquilidad que te daban ganas de abrazarlo todo el tiempo. Aquellos dos años y medio no fueron precisamente emocionantes pero era feliz. Sin embargo, Kuroko lo botó seis meses después de que ingresaran a la universidad.

Pasó su mano por su cabellera mojada y suspiró pesadamente. No podía negar su frustración pero tampoco quería aceptarla del todo. Deseaba que sus sentimientos por el peliazul se esfumaran, que pudiera un día estar sentado conversando con Kuroko sin sentir algo más que cariño y aprecio como lo hacen dos buenos amigos pero no pasaba. Le frustraba mucho porque Kuroko iba a casarse con lo que parecía ser la mujer de su vida y él seguía pensando en él, aun estando con alguien más en la cama. Si Kuroko no era la persona de su vida y el peliazul ya tenía a la suya ¿Por qué no llegaba la de él? ¿Por qué no llegaba alguien que lograra cautivarlo igual o más que su ex?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, gracias a Dios, por el sonido de su teléfono de casa. Le pareció raro, usualmente nadie le llamaba a su departamento. Dejó su toalla en el sofá y caminó hasta la mesa para cogerlo.

–¿Diga?

 **–¡Hola, Kagamicchi!** –una voz aguda pero masculina sonó en la otra línea.

–¿Kagamicchi?... ¡¿Kise?!

 **–¡El mismo! Ha pasado un tiempo**

–¡¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?!

 **–Se lo pedí a Momocchi, también conseguí tu número de celular, tu email y tu WhatsApp**

–Estás comenzando a parecer un acosador–suspiró nuevamente pero no de pesadez, después de todo de alguna forma escuchar la voz del rubio tras su momento de frustración con Kuroko le hizo sentirse mejor–¿Para qué quieres todo eso?

 **–Eres bombero, tal vez un día me quedo atrapado en un incendio y necesite contactarte**

–Para eso puede llamar directamente a la central de bomberos

 **–Minucias** –rio inocente– **en fin, el domingo tengo una sesión de fotos temprano, después quiero salir a jugar contigo**

–¿A… jugar?

 **–Sí, ya sabes a lo que me refiero** –el otro trago en seco nervioso– **básquetbol**

–… ¿Ah?

 **–Momocchi y todos los demás ex–alumnos de Teiko dicen que eres un oponente digno y los domingos son tus días libres. Después podemos hacer más cosas divertidas**

–¿Y no has pensado que tengo ya un compromiso ese día? ¡¿Y cómo sabes que es mi día libre?! ¿Momoi también te lo dijo?

 **–No, llamé a tu central** –el otro recordó lo que le había dicho el sujeto de antes, de huir si Kise lo volvía a contactar, podría ser que el rubio fuera un acosador de verdad, pero si ese era el caso Kuroko se lo hubiera dicho cuando le preguntó por él y Momoi no le hubiera dado así de fácil sus datos– **ven por mí el domingo a las 11:00am a la sede de Zunon Boy en Shibuya, lleva una maleta con ropa deportiva, una pelota de básquet y agua** **mineral**

–¡Pero si aún no he dicho que…!–pero le cortaron. Ahora sí suspiró de pesadez, aunque siempre era bienvenida una buena partida de básquetbol, seguir involucrándose con ese sujeto, del que lo único que sabía era que era modelo, jugador de básquetbol, descarado, ebrio, caprichoso y extraño, no parecía la mejor manera de calmar su frustración.

Continuará…

* * *

Pues me puse mucho esfuerzo en escribir esto (que bueno que estoy de vacaciones). La verdad es que me gustaría mucho tratar de hacer al Kise del manga y no al Kise del anime, pero la verdad no se me da nada bien hacer personajes malvados o frios. El punto perfecto al que quiero llegar es el de mostrar a una persona que no es "linda" por así decirlo pero que de alguna manera te conquista (algo así como Shizuku con Haru y Yamaken, del anime de "my little monster").

 ***** Todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros tiene de apellido un color, en el caso de Kise es el amarillo: Kise, Ki=Kiiro, o eso dice wikipedia.

P.D: Hoy estrené los diálogos de llamadas (no se nota ¿Verdad)

Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Gracias por leer!


	3. Una cita fuera de serie

Hi Hi, everyone! Bueno, subo con un día tarde porque la verdad no tenía ni (inserte majadería) de como escribir un partido de básquetbol, así que me demoré más que nada en escribirlo (casi ni lo chequé así que perdonen posibles errores en el partido). Lo demás espero que sea de su agrado, quisé hacer este capítulo gracioso pero la verdad es que lo más difícil para mi es hacer reír a la gente (se me da mejor llorar irónicamente).

 **Aclaraciones (Por tercera vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

Kagami llegó diez minutos antes de la hora acordada a Shibuya, cargando su mochila deportiva con la ropa, la pelota y la botella de agua mineral más barata que encontró. Al divisar el dichoso edificio de aquella compañía de ropa aspiró aire, entró y se acercó a la recepción… aún seguía preguntándose qué rayos hacia ahí.

–Hola, vine a ver a un… amigo–respondió dudoso–parece que tiene una sesión de fotos aquí y…

–¡Ah! Usted debe ser Kagamicchi ¿Tiene una identificación?

–… si–sacó una credencial de su cartera y la mostró–sólo Kagami, por favor

–Por supuesto-revisó la identificación y anotó su nombre completo en la lista de visitas-suba por el elevador al piso diez y luego gire por el pasillo hacia la izquierda. Ingrese en la puerta que tenga su foco prendido con una luz roja. El joven Kise aún no termina pero puede esperarlo ahí mismo siempre y cuando no interrumpa o distraiga a los empleados

–Seguro–caminó de manera dudosa al elevador y dio indicación al piso diez nervioso. Cuando paró en el piso cinco, subieron dos mujeres hermosas que seguro eran modelos de la misma compañía ¿Qué rayos se encontraba él haciendo ahí? Él ni siquiera había pisado un restaurante de más de tres estrellas en su vida y ahora ya había ido a una exhibición de arte elegante y entrado a la sede de una de las revistas más importantes de Japón.

Cuando llegó al piso diez, las modelos le miraron bajarse como quien mira a una gelatina en un restaurante de cream brule y la misma pregunta de por qué estaba en ese lugar volvió a su mente. Pasó por el pasillo y vio muchas puertas pero sólo una con una luz roja prendida. Tocó pero nadie le abrió así que el pelirrojo la abrió sin más y se encontró con todo un estudio de fotografía profesional. Había muchos empleados llevando bastidores de ropa, gente preparando café, acomodadores de luces y dos fotógrafos con cámaras profesionales tomando de diferentes ángulos a un modelo en una manta negra. El modelo era Kise, quién posaba de manera seria con un conjunto de ropa entre casual y elegante. Parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que le había besado estando ebrio, le invito hamburguesas y de la que le había dado un discurso sobre pintura y las facilidades de la vida en una galería.

Kise posaba perfectamente acorde de las instrucciones de una mujer que tenía una planilla al lado de uno de los fotógrafos pero en cuando los flashes terminaron y la mujer dio por "terminado" Kise se recargó exhausto de aquella sesión y fue cuando su vista se fijó en el recién llegado Kagami. Le sonrió al pelirrojo de una manera que hizo que todo el personal se quedara embobado con él, pero el rubio los ignoro a todos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho.

–Llegaste temprano, que bueno–el aludido no respondió, estaba igual o más perdido en ese rubio que todos en el estudio–iré a cambiarme al camerino, si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño de aquí para no tener que buscar un baño en el parque–Kagami sólo asintió y lo vio irse mientras le agradecía a todos por su gran trabajo. Al retirarse por completo todos le miraron interrogante y prefirió salir de ahí y cambiarse en algún baño la ropa deportiva.

Cuando salió y tuvo que regresar al lugar donde todos parecían querer matarlo con la mirada, Kise ya lo esperaba en el pasillo cambiado en unos simples shorts a la rodilla deportivos, una camisa negra y sin rastro alguno de polvo de maquillaje; aun así irradiaba belleza.

–Realmente eres modelo

–Claro que lo soy ¿Crees que mentiría en algo así?

–No, a lo que me refiero es que eres un modelo profesional. Normalmente la gente dice que es modelo pero en realidad es de esas personas que va a audiciones e intenta que se fijen en ellos pero nada. Tú en cambio si estás ganando dinero posando para una marca tan prestigiosa en Japón– eso explicaba la manera de actuar de los de atención telefónica.

–Bueno, uno que le hace caras monas a su hermana y de repente ya está haciéndolas para un fotógrafo amigo suyo–comenzaron a caminar–¿Me veía bien?–el otro no contestó y desvió la mirada–la próxima vez te diré que me recojas cuando haga una sesión de traje de baño–Kagami se tensó–o tal vez para el catálogo de ropa interior masculina–el rubio tomó la delantera dejando más desconcertado al pelirrojo, que ahora tendría problemas en sacarse de la mente una imagen mental de Kise usando boxers apretados o speedos *****.

* * *

Tuvieron que tomar el tren para salir de la ruidosa Shibuya y llegar al parque más cercano. Ya era casi la hora de almorzar y la cancha estaba libre. Hace mucho tiempo que Kagami no iba a jugar un uno contra uno, desde que jugó contra los compañeros de Kuroko y terminó derrotado y humillado. Se entrenó, trato de vencerlo y al final… pues nada, los tipos eran unos monstruos pero les había puesto las cosas muy difíciles y eso ya era una ganancia.

Ingresaron a la cancha dejando las cosas en una banca y se estiraron en silencio y calentaron a su ritmo. Algunas chicas se detenían un momento para admirar al apuesto rubio que se encontraba estirando sus músculos; si supieran que era gay no harían tanto alboroto. Kagami agradecía que estuvieran en una zona tan concurrida que ni detenerse a mirar un partido era posible, porque no podría jugar escuchando gritos de fanáticas apoyando a su contrincante.

–¿Ya estás listo, Kagamicchi?-le habló Kise una vez que ya estaba listo.

–Deja de llamarme Kagamicchi ¿Qué rayos significa eso?

–¿Tiene algo de malo? Así llamo yo a la gente que quiero mucho o considero digno de mi respeto–Kagami se sonrojó de nuevo, ya iban tres veces que le pasaba eso y todo en las mismas dos horas. No sabía en qué categoría lo estaba colocando el rubio y eso era inquietante–veamos ¡Wou! Si trajiste agua mineral y todo

–¡Oye! ¡No esculques mis cosas!–¿En qué momento Kise había tomado su mochila? Se había distraído.

–Y es una buena pelota–el rubio empezó a pasarla entre sus manos emocionado, podía decir que realmente le gustaba el básquetbol con tan sólo ver como miraba esa pelota–sería genial si tuviéramos a Kurokocchi o a Midorimacchi jugando con nosotros, también a Murasakibaracchi; diría que Akashicchi pero si juega él perderíamos al instante– parecía que no debía sentirse tan especial por ser llamado "cchi" por Kise, no era el único–sería un partido monstruoso

–Si lo creo, cuando jugué con ellos por primera vez quedé humillado en el suelo

–No es algo que sólo te haya pasado a ti, no te sientas tan especial–¿Se supone que eso lo debía hacer sentir mejor? –todos son increíbles, el haberlos conocido ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida–sonrió melancólicamente–pero no sólo ellos, también Momocchi es increíble, en la universidad nos ayudó mucho–Kagami suspiró. Momoi le había robado a Kuroko, pero no podía odiarla aunque lo intentara y eso se debía a que al conocerla se denotó la gran chica que era, apasionada al básquetbol igual que él, inteligente, dulce y además muy bonita. Se notó de inmediato que todos le tenían un gran aprecio a esa chica como si fuera parte del equipo, y ahora veía que Kise también lo hacía–realmente todos ellos son maravillosos, aunque siempre me molestaban por ser el más lento de ellos

–Te graduaste antes que ellos según me dijeron ¿No han vuelto a jugar juntos?

–No, y es muy triste, no he jugado con ellos desde… bueno no importa–el pelirrojo no pasó por alto ese cambio de palabras y de nuevo a su mente le vinieron las palabras de aquel tipo y de Kuroko.

–Oye Kise–el nombrado le volteó a ver–¿Está bien para ti jugar conmigo? ¿No te causará algún problema?

–¿Cómo qué problema podría causarme?

–Bueno… Kuroko me dijo que no estabas bien, que el haber terminado con tu novio te dejó muy mal y…

–Oh, ya entiendo–el rubio le interrumpió–te dijo algo como que estoy desequilibrado de la mente

–¡No! No así… me dijo sólo que tus emociones cambiaban constantemente, te ponías caprichoso y además esa era la razón por la que bebías tanto–se quiso dar un golpe a sí mismo por decirlo así.

–Bueno, el psicólogo lo dijo, supongo que no puedo refutarles eso

–Lo que quiero decir realmente es que, sé lo que se siente que alguien que amas te deje, tener que alejarte de las cosas que amas porque sólo te causan tristeza–trató de expresarse lo mejor que pudo. Tras romper con Kuroko hubo un tiempo en que repudiaba ver si quiera un partido de básquet en la tele, hasta que sus compañeros del cuerpo de rescate le devolvieron ese gusto pero no sabía si sería bueno para Kise–si no has podido jugar con ellos, tal vez sea mejor que no lo hagas conmigo, podría hacerte mal–miró a Kise, el cual se veía algo sorprendido por su repentina actitud.

–¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado tosco?–una vena empezó a crecer en la frente del pelirrojo. Él se estaba tratando de portar bien y ese descarado le soltaba eso–no deberías decirle a alguien sus problemas y defectos antes de jugar un partido de uno contra uno, es como hacer trampa

–¡No era mi intensión! Y no necesito trampas para ganarle a alguien en básquetbol–vio que Kise le lanzaba fuertemente la pelota y él la cachó fácilmente.

–Demuéstralo entonces, no te contengas porque esté desequilibrado–se colocó en posición de guardia frente al pelirrojo y este no pudo sentirme más tentado. El básquetbol era su fortaleza más grande pero también era su debilidad. Si el tipo insistía lo haría, si veía que comenzaba a ponerse mal lo detendría.

Kagami y Kise se colocaron en medio de la chanca y Kagami comenzó a botar la pelota entusiasmado. Esquivó rápidamente al rubio y dio zancadas hasta llegar al aro, pero cuando estaba por ponerse en posición para anotar lo único que vio fue una ráfaga dorada y la pelota ya no estaba en sus manos. Kise ya había llegado casi a la mitad de la cancha, donde desde ahí saltó y tiró la pelota anotando.

–¡Eso es de…!

–Sí, de Midorimacchi–le giño el ojo–ese es mi estilo de juego: copiar–Kagami quedó en shock un momento pero luego sonrió atrevidamente.

–No lo entiendo bien, pero debí suponer que, si jugaste con ello, tenías una técnica especial que te hiciera estar a su nivel–ahora estaba completamente seguro que esa partida sí que sería divertida.

Kagami comenzó a botar la pelota mirando desafiante al rubio, que se encontraba igual de ansioso por esa partida. Comenzó a botar el balón en medio de sus piernas lentamente sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su rival, su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco al mismo ritmo del balón de tanta emoción al ver que su cuerpo se sincronizaba con su rival.

Luego de varios dribles de parte del pelirrojo, que eran copiados de inmediato por su rival, el ambiente se volvió más y más competitivo. Kagami temía tirar por esa presión que sentía tanto así que se olvidaba que se le terminaba el tiempo para tirar; a su vez, Kise no conseguía aún una ventaja significante dado que casi todo lo usaba una vez después de que el pelirrojo atacara. Tras un tiro de tres de parte de Kise, Kagami atrapó el balón y lo comenzó a botar mirando desafiantemente al rubio, que irónicamente en su rostro solo se reflejaba una linda sonrisa. Kagami se sonrojo al verlo sonreír de esa manera, botó el balón fuertemente para no perder la concentración comenzando a moverlo de izquierda a derecha en medio de sus piernas respirando al ritmo del rebote hasta llegar a la zona de 3 puntos cuando acelero de golpe su ritmo, seguido sin problemas por Kise, quien a pesar de estar sonriendo seguía los movimientos de Kagami sin problema alguno. Este último se sorprendió tanto que pedio el equilibrio, Kise aprovecho ese descuido para robarle el balón y llegar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la otra canasta y dio un brinco impresionante que Kagami, a pesar de el pelirrojo se reincorporarse rápidamente, no pudo detener. Impresionado y cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa.

–Este juego se puso interesante, jamás pensé que fueras un desafío para mí-la pelota volvió a sus manos–pero ahora mejor prepárate Kise, que aún no te he mostrado todo

–Por supuesto-se colocó en posición–de otro modo no sería divertido– el juego se reanudó y Kagami ataca de una manera sorprendente que no esperaba Kise, pasando sobre él sin darle oportunidad de reacción y da un tiro largo que cuenta como tres. Inmediatamente Kise trató de quitarle la pelota, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivó y vuelve a dar un salto enorme para dar una clavada tan fuerte que por un momento ambos creyeron que romperían el inmobiliario.

Tras una hora entera, el desafío continuó parejo, ninguno de los dos cedió terreno. Kagami terminó haciendo una drible, dejando el marcador imaginario en empate.

–¡Bien! ¡Otro más!

–No, definitivamente hasta aquí queda–el rubio se sentó en la banca llevándose la pelota con él y se bebió su agua–eres muy bueno y eso me gusta, pero ya estoy al límite, me he agotado la reserva

–¿Qué? Pero si apenas estábamos en lo bueno–Kagami no quería parar, hacer tanto que no se divertía tanto en un uno contra uno.

–Te recuerdo que yo estuve trabajando desde la mañana–cierto, lo había olvidado–además copiar las habilidades de mi antiguo equipo me causa más fatiga de lo normal

–Lo siento, me emociono mucho cuando juego un buen partido. No me siento satisfecho con este empate y se nota que tienes mucho que dar en el básquet–el rubio le sonrió agradecido.

–Entonces deberías venir por mí la próxima semana y así jugar el desempate–Kagami estuvo a punto de afirmar ansioso pero entonces las palabras de aquel sujeto y Kuroko resonaron en su cabeza otra vez ¿Estaría bien seguir viéndolo? Se la había pasado increíble, hace mucho que no se le complicaba tanto en un uno a uno, pero estaba el hecho de que ese mismo chico no se encontraba bien y que cabía la posibilidad de convertirse en un gran problema.

–No sé si pueda…–dijo dudosamente.

–¿Por qué?–el rubio le miró serio y luego regresó su mirada a la pelota en sus manos.

–Bueno…–¿Y ahora qué le decía? A Kise no se le pasó por alto ese deje de duda. Ya se había imaginado que algo así pasaría.

–¿Kasamatsu–sempai te prohibió que me volvieras a ver?–el pelirrojo volteó la mirada incómoda, supuso de inmediato a quien se refería–me dijo que habló contigo cuando me dejaste en la casa y me regañó mucho por causarte molestias, no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que te pidió que no me vieras más. Tras lo de mi ex-novio y lo de Shougo-kun se ha puesto muy protector conmigo

–¿Es tú representante o algo así? Porque me habló de lo perjudicial de tu carrera

–No, es más como mi… ¿Papá?–rara manera de identificarlo–y como buen papá, se preocupa por el futuro de su hijo rebelde

–No tiene la altura de ser tu padre, hablando literalmente

–Será más bajo que yo pero es mayor. Era mi sempai en la preparatoria y capitán de mi club de básquetbol, le tengo mucho respeto, es una gran hombre pero me sigue tratando como un niño… claro que razones no le faltan para hacerlo–guardó la pelota en la bolsa de Kagami–¿Y? ¿Le harás caso?

–Bueno, suena lo más sensato

–No te pregunté si era o no lo más sensato

–No puedo tomar una decisión sin antes saber por qué buscas pasar tiempo conmigo. Tienes muchos amigos y no creo que alguien se niegue a tu compañía ya que eres…–se cortó en esa parte.

–¿Soy…?–le miró con una sonrisa curiosa y Kagami se sonrojó volteando la mirada–vamos, no te detengas ahí

–Eres… ya sabes… atractivo–decir atractivo era quedarse muy corto pero decir la verdad era muy peligroso–aunque tu manera tan infantil y descarada de comportarte asesina ese atractivo

–Que cruel, deberías agradecer que no soy como esos modelos frívolos que pasean en autos lujosos que pisotean a los demás y quieren que los traten como si de esculturas de mármol frágil se tratasen

–No estás muy lejos de serlo–susurró para él mismo pero el rubio lo escuchó y le sacó la lengua–pero no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué insistes conmigo?

–Porque…. ¿Por qué será?–hizo una pose del pensador–será… ¿Será?

–Oye…

–¿Realmente importa por qué? No creo que deba depender tu decisión de alejarte de mí o no la razón que me atrae a ti. Tú mismo deberías pensar en lo que te conviene o no, se más egoísta y has lo que te plazca

–¿Estás regañándome por pensar en ti para tomar mi decisión?–jamás había conocido a alguien que se enojara porque fueran amables con ellos de esa manera–sabes que tengo MUCHAS razones para alejarme de ti y aun así lo estoy considerando

–Entonces tal vez en realidad no quieres dejar de verme. Sea cual sea la razón, viniste a las tres veces que te cité, así que creo que ya tienes tu respuesta–Kagami podría golpearlo, no le gustaba que se diera esa clase de importancia, pero tenía razón en su comentario y por lo mismo no podía hacer nada–¿Qué tal si dejas el drama y terminamos de disfrutar este día?

–No veo como podría ser eso después de lo que me has dicho en este momento

–Entonces te daré una respuesta filosófica para que te quedes satisfecho: quien no arriesga nunca sabrá cómo terminará la historia, ya sea un día, un minuto o si quiera un segundo, es mejor hacerlas cosas para cerciorarse por sí mismo de la verdad ¿No lo crees? –Kagami quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras, más por el hecho de que tenía toda la razón. Kise se colocó su bolsa en su hombro y le lanzó la suya al pelirrojo, que la atrapó por reflejo y con ello despertó de esa parálisis cerebral–tengo hambre, vayamos a comer okonomiyaki

–Hem… si…–y terminó siguiendo a ese rubio tan extraño fuera del parque.

* * *

Pasó media hora para que encontraran un pequeño establecimiento donde vendieran okonomiyaki, pero Kagami nunca se quejó ni dio otra sugerencia. Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, el pelirrojo pidió varios rellenos para comer más de uno y un jugo de manzana. Kise pidió solo uno de camarón y un jugo de naranja. Se mantuvieron en silencio en ese momento mientras lograban freír sus alimentos en la plancha, el pelirrojo porque no sabía que decir y el rubio porque simplemente no quería hablar, pero a pesar de eso se sentía incómodo, no entendía como el ambiente podía cambiar tan rápido con Kise, porque cada vez todo era más extraño, más surreal y más intrigante.

De la misma manera, comieron en silencio hasta que Kise dejó un cuarto de su comida en el plato y se la extendió a Kagami en la mesa como señal de que se la regalaba.

–Comes muy poco

–¡Y tú comes ridículamente mucho! –dijo observando el enorme okonomiyaki que abarcaba casi toda la plancha.

–¡Tengo que compensar todo el ejercicio que hago y mantener mi cuerpo nutrido! Además es más sano comer de más que comer tan poco luego de haber hecho tanto ejercicio y estar despierto desde temprano trabajando

–Tengo una dieta muy estricta, sólo me dejan romperla en navidad, año nuevo y mi cumpleaños, pero ya me he acostumbrado a comer poco–bebió sólo un poco de su bebida y luego la dejó en la mesa–¿Crees que sería muy imprudente de mi parte si le agrego vodka a mi jugo?

–¿Qué? ¡¿Vodka?! ¡Claro que sería imprudente! Estamos en un lugar familiar y son apenas las 2:00 de la tarde

–He estado ebrio a horas más tempranas… o he llegado de una noche a la madrugada estando ebrio, ya no lo recuerdo–no hizo comentarios al respecto–de cualquier forma sempai me confiscó mi licorera, así que no te preocupes por ello–tomó de nuevo aquel vaso de jugo y ahora le dio varios tragos grandes. Kagami se masajeó las sienes estresado–de aquí quiero ir a la biblioteca de la universidad de Ochanomizu ******

–¿A la biblioteca? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

–¿Pues para que será tonto? Para sembrar girasoles–el pelirrojo no sabía si el rubio estaba siendo sarcástico o si lo decía enserio, porque a esa altura de conocerlo ya no sabía que esperarse de él.

* * *

Cuando se vio a sí mismo ayudando a Kise a ingresar ilegalmente por una ventana alta y luego a él tratando de meterse por la misma ventana, supo que definitivamente no podía ni siquiera intentar imaginar lo que podía ocurrir estando con ese chico. La escuela estaba cerrada en domingo, eso sí debió haberlo visto venir, pero no era impedimento para Kise, quien lo jaló hasta llegar a una parte rota de la valla que protegía esa zona y luego le obligó a ayudarle a meterse por una ventana que conducía a la biblioteca y a seguirle por esa misma. El rubio tenía una llave de esa ventana.

–Creo que era menos imprudente ponerle vodka a tu jugo

–Pero esto es más divertido–cuando se incorporó vio una biblioteca bien equipada con computadoras, videoteca y, por supuesto, muchas estanterías de libros. Kise le jaló de la mano y lo llevó hasta el pasillo de literatura hispanoamericana.

–Sí, lo veo, te gusta lo difícil–Kise sonrió complacido de que Kagami recordara eso de él y se puso a revisar una estantería en particular. El pelirrojo miró los demás libros; jamás se le pasó por la cabeza leer literatura que no fuera estadounidense o japonesa, sin embargo ahí estaba, rodeado de miles de señores y señoras que marcaron un antes y un después en el otro lado del mundo con su escritura–en todo caso ¿Por qué tienes una llave de esta escuela? ¿Estudiaste aquí antes que en Teiko?

–No, desde siempre Teiko fue mi primera opción. Mi ex era policía, trabajó un tiempo en esta escuela patrullando luego de que asesinaran a alguien. Tras haber atrapado al criminal se quedó con las llaves y nos metíamos aquí a ver películas en la videoteca o fingir que éramos estudiantes de secundaria ya que no fuimos a la misma. Luego de que él… me dejara, me quedé con la llave. Comencé a venir pero las películas me deprimían y me puse a leer libros

–No quiero ofender pero no te vez como el tipo de persona que lee mucho

–No me ofende y no lo soy realmente. Por mi trabajo no dispongo de tanto tiempo, paso mucho rato encerrado y haciendo poses que llego muy cansado a casa y prefiero enviciarme en la computadora, y cuando tengo un día libre debo aprovechar de hacer algo productivo–se puso a revisar toda la estantería al grado de sentarse en el suelo para ver los de abajo–venir a leer libros es un lujo que me doy como dos veces por semana, y casi siempre leo los mismos

–Tal vez deberías ir a algún show de cuenta cuentos, así no haces esfuerzo de más y sales de casa al mismo tiempo

–¡Que buena idea! Vayamos un día de estos–el pelirrojo no pensó que se lo fuera a tomar enserio–¡Aquí está!–dijo sacando un libro de portada bonita que titulaba "Paula"–¿Conoces a Isabel Allende?

–... sinceramente, no, nunca he escuchado de ella

–No tienes que poner esa cara de vergüenza, hay mucha gente que no la conoce al igual que yo no conozco ni a la mitad de los autores de esta biblioteca–abrió el libro, lo hojeó y se detuvo en una página–" _Mi vida está hecha de contrastes, he aprendido a ver las dos caras de la moneda. En los momentos de más éxito no pierdo de vista que otros de gran dolor me aguardan en el camino, y cuando estoy sumida en la desgracia espero el sol que saldrá más adelante"_ –al terminar estrello esas páginas en su cara–¿No es hermoso?

–Si…–la verdad es que no había entendido bien lo que le dijo, más bien lo decía por la manera en que lo recitó Kise–tal vez debería leer más a los chilenos

–No te arrepentirías, en este mundo hay tantas personas con algo que decir y en esas encuentras la respuesta a todas tus dudas–separó el libro pero no lo cerro–cuando escriba mi libro, serás el primero en leerlo

–¿Planeas escribir un libro también? ¿No te basta con jugar básquetbol, degustar agua mineral, filosofar de los colores y desfilar por pasarelas?

–No, para nada. Después de eso planeo hacerme embajador de Noruega y hacer muebles de madera–Kagami rio ligeramente con ello y se sentó al lado del rubio–pero enserio, un día escribiré libros y te daré una copia de cada uno para que los leas todos. Si no los lees te cobraré el doble de lo que cuesten en las librerías

–De acuerdo, los leeré–miró aquel libro que seguía en las manos tan delgadas de aquel chico–me extraña que un sujeto como tú quiera escribir libros

–¿Un sujeto cómo yo? Ya van dos veces que haces esa referencia ¿Por qué un sujeto como yo no podría interesarse en la literatura o escribir?

–Porque eres un modelo profesional, bueno en los deportes e hiperactivo. Vamos que a lo que me refiero es que no te vez como alguien que se pueda quedar quieto tanto tiempo y me da mucha curiosidad ¿Por qué?

–Porque algún día voy a envejecer y a los dueños de las empresas de moda ya no les pareceré atractivo, entonces tendré que dedicarme a otra cosa para poder ganar dinero. Con los ahorros que haré y el finiquito inmenso que me tendrán que dar cuando terminen mis contratos, podré dedicarme a algo que no me deje mucho pero sea menos estresante y me dé mucho tiempo libre. Escribir es la mejor de las ideas, porque todo lo que hago es porque lo aprendo copiando y tener que usar mi imaginación para crear algo por mí mismo, algo que no puedo hacer copiando, es un reto nuevo para mi vida. Posiblemente sea una bazofia lo que redacte pero si puedo llegar a conmover o hacer feliz a alguien como lo han logrado estos libros conmigo cuando peor me encontraba, si pudiera sanar a alguien con mis palabras como Allende-sama me sanó a mi… sé que habré hecho algo de valor con mi vida–acercó aquel libro a su cara y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma. Antes el pelirrojo había dicho que la belleza de Kise se había esfumado en cuanto descubrió su horrible actitud, pero ahora, en esa posición tan dulce, con ese tono de luz solar que les daba desde la ventana y con sus palabras aún resonando en su cabeza, le pareció el ser más precioso que había contemplado en su vida.

–¿Podrías leerme más de ella?–el rubio asintió y se fue hasta la primera página para iniciar esa lectura. Kagami entendió que era un libro sobre la perdida pero de ahí no comprendió mucho, sin embargo ver y oír a Kise leer era muy agradable.

Kagami al fin había visto la verdadera profundidad del alma de Kise y supo que su personalidad también radiaba belleza. Aunque eso no descarta el hecho de que está loco y que es un ser extraño, infantil, misterioso, apasionado, borracho, posiblemente bipolar, descortés, descarado, risueño e interesante y manipulador. ¿Sería capaz de seguir viéndolo por lo poco bueno que acababa de descubrir de él a pesar de todo lo malo?

Salieron de la biblioteca tras haberse aventado las primeras cincuenta hojas del libro y luego de jugar un juego improvisado de ver cuántos libros encontraban que trataran de _Espejos_ , _tigres_ o del _color amarillo_ _ *******_. Compraron unos helados en una tienda de camino a la estación y Kagami decidió por fin platicarle a él algo suyo, como cuando en su tiempo de secundaria él y unos amigos se pelearon con un sujeto que presumía ser demasiado bueno para el básquetbol callejero y le apostaron su bufanda verde de diseñador en un partido; o cuando estuvo por ligarse a una chica en un bar y resultó que tenía un novio español bastante celoso. Kise parecía estar muy feliz y eso se le contagiaba a Kagami.

–Me la he pasado muy bien hoy Kagamicchi, la próxima semana deberíamos ir a Estados Unidos y ver si podemos encontrar de nuevo al tipo de la bufanda verde y descubrir cómo fue su vida tras haber perdido contra unos chicos de secundaria

–Dudo que siga jugando básquetbol después de esa paliza que le dimos, y posiblemente esté tan traumado que ahora sólo utilice pañuelos corrientes–los dos rieron mucho. Kagami no recordaba haberse divertido tanto antes con alguien que no fuera Tatsuya o Kuroko.

–Entonces vayamos a España, hay que comprobar si los españoles son tan celosos como aquel

–¿España? ¿Y sabe hablar español?

–No pero podemos hacerle señas a la gente y dependiendo de lo que entiendan ver hasta dónde nos mandan

–Realmente estás completamente loco–el rubio le sacó la lengua travieso. Al terminar sus helados, entraron a la estación del metro con dirección a Meguro; Kise dijo que de ahí ya tomaría su transporte a Kanagawa. Un vagón ya se estaba yendo así que esperarían al otro. Kagami miró el rostro apacible de Kise, simplemente no podía dejar de admirarlo, hasta que notó que su expresión cambiaba a una de pánico. Volteó a ver a donde miraba y reconoció entre las personas del otro lado a aquel sujeto de rastas negras que anteriormente quiso propasarse con Kise. Aquel sujeto los vio y corrió al túnel de cambio de lado, eso los alarmó todavía más–rayos. ¡Ven!–Kagami le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la esquina de la estación y se metieron entre unos negocios de objetos chinos.

–¿Cómo es qué siempre averigua dónde estoy?

–¿He? –Kagami ahora podía afirmar que aquella vez en la universidad no había sido la única vez que el rubio había tenido problema con esos tipos.

–Da igual, tendremos que tomar otro transporte para irnos–Kise fue ahora quien lo jaló para irse alejando entre los puestos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que los sacaban a otra salida que daba a una calle distinta de la que venían; más específicamente hacía un puente de cruce de avenidas muy largo, dado que por debajo había un bazar de usados antes de llegar a la calle. Sin embargo, cuando decidieron que tomarían el puente, los interceptó el sujeto de ojos afilados grises. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

–¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿Tratas de huir nuevamente de mí, Ryouta? No tienes vergüenza–mientras miraba fijamente al rubio, el pelinegro acercó su pulgar a su boca y lo lamió rápido. Con sólo ese gesto a Kagami le volvió a dar nauseas aquel sujeto.

–Ya te lo dije antes Shougo–kun, no me interesas de esa manera, lo de aquella vez fue un error y…

–¿Un error? Vamos, sólo dices eso porque no has aflojado, una vez que estemos en la cama te darás cuenta de que el verdadero error fue haber estado negándote todo este tiempo–oficialmente, ese tipo le repugnaba. Kagami se colocó entre ellos y le miró desafiante–te recuerdo… eres el tipo que me encerró en un salón, aún no te agradezco por eso

–No es necesario, te lo merecías

–¿Y quién eres? ¿La mamá de Ryouta? Porque si es así entonces debo advertirte que Kise está algo confundido pero que pronto aceptará que es mío

–¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Ya te he dicho que no somos nada, esa noche estaba muy tomado y…

–¿No te cansas de la misma excusa? Hay un dicho que los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, así que significa que en tu borrachez lo que realmente querías era que te diera muy duro contra el muro

–Serás…–pero entonces el pelirrojo empezó a reírse.

–¿Sabes algo? Yo detesto a muchos tipos de persona, pero jamás creí que encontraría a alguien que tuviera todas esas facetas: los abusadores, los vulgares y los que te ruegan porque no aceptan el rechazo–recalcó esa última para molestar al pelinegro, y lo logró.

–Yo no estoy rogando, sólo le dejo en claro a Ryouta que no puede ir escapándose de sus responsabilidades y menos decir que no quiere algo sólo porque no lo ha probado–trató de sonar relajado pero era obvio que no era así–además, no me gusta que alguien más toque mis cosas

–Kise no es nada tuyo, ya te lo dijo–siguió defendiéndolo aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo y Kise estaba asombrado con esa actitud tan valerosa del pelirrojo.

–Lo es y si tengo que pasar sobre ti para que a ambos se les grabe en la cabeza, entonces lo haré–se acercó rápido con la intención de golpear al Kagami, quien empujó al rubio hacía la izquierda para que al esquivarlo no le ocurriera algo.

–¡Serás hijo de…!–lo esquivó pero en el descuido tropezó con el barandal y se fue para abajo–¡AGH!–todos los presentes gritaron asustados al ver al pelirrojo caerse. La gente se acercó a ver si el hombre estaba bien y comenzaron a cotillear del sujeto con cara de delincuente que trató de golpearlo.

–Maldición–miró con irá al rubio–esto no ha terminado–Haizaki no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que comenzaran a echarle la culpa o un oficial llegara. Una vez que lo vio lejos, el rubio reaccionó ante lo que ocurrió.

–¡Kagamicchi!–el rubio bajó las escaleras rápido y quedó al lado del pelirrojo que se trataba de reincorporar a pesar del dolor. Afortunadamente no habían subido al puente y era apenas un metro lo que diferenciaba entre el piso y la salida de la estación, así que no había riesgo de que Kagami pudiera sufrir daños letales o demasiado perjudiciales para su cuerpo–¿Te rompiste algo?

–No creo… ¡Auch!–gritó al final al lograrse sentar–pero mi espalda…–una pequeña risa interrumpió su lamento–¡¿Te estás riendo?!

–N–no…jeje–pero si lo hacía, Kise se estaba riendo–es que… fue muy graciosa la cara que pusiste al decir auch–trataba de ahogar su risa con su mano y una vena resaltó de nuevo en la frente de Kagami–espérame aquí, tengo una idea–Kise salió corriendo sin dar más explicaciones. Si no fuera porque el pelirrojo no podía ni pararse, hubiera huido en aquel momento lo más rápido que pudiera, pero desgraciadamente no podía.  
Kise llego al cabo de tres minutos con un carrito de un supermercado, el cual olía a basura y a polvo; se lo había comprado a un vagabundo que transportaba sus cosas. Kagami no tuvo otra alternativa, se tuvo que subir a aquel carrito y dejar que Kise lo llevará hasta la avenida principal.

–Estoy comprendiendo lo que ese sujeto me dijo de huir de ti

–Vamos, tampoco ha sido tan malo, no te rompiste nada y gracias a eso Shougo-kun nos dejó en paz

–En estos momentos tu positivismo me está dando nauseas–se masajeó las sienes. Llegaron a la parte final del mercado y divisaron una avenida a lo lejos donde podrían tomar un taxi–en todo caso ¿Qué te traes con ese sujeto? A juzgar por todo lo anterior esto ya lleva tiempo, además de que logró reconocerte aún con ese sombrero y los lentes falsos

–Está encaprichado conmigo–hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar lo que iba a contarle–tras lo de mi ex-novio, quise desquitarme ligándome a alguien, pero no quería a cualquiera, quería a alguien que fuera igual de patán que él

–¿Igual de patán?

–Sí, es la única palabra que encuentro para describirlo. Mi ex pudo haber sido un príncipe azul cuando quería, pero la mayoría del tiempo era un patán, por eso si lograba conquistar a alguien igual… sería como tenerlo a él por una noche–la voz de Kise se volvió triste en esa última frase–en fin, fui a una fiesta a un bar de temática vaquera donde se me cruzó, le coqueteé y dijo que siempre había querido probar si los modelos eran más que una cara bonita... de ahí las cosas están algo nublosas, no me acosté con él ni nada parecido, eso te lo puedo asegurar, creo que hasta le vomité encima por haber mezclado bourbon y otras cosas que había en la fiesta. Pero resultó que Shougo-kun es todavía más patán que mi ex y tiempo después encontró la forma de rastrearme, al grado de que sabe cómo luzco con y sin accesorios para ocultarme

–Enserio, tienes que dejar de beber–era lo único que podía replicarle, comparado con cómo se portó él después de que Kuroko lo terminara, no podía decirle nada. Kise buscaba cariño pero antes de hacer algo se daba cuenta de que no era lo mismo, él por el contrario llego hasta hacer un trio con dos vendedoras de queso e hizo que se pelearan a la mañana siguiente–pero sólo en ese caso particular, que bueno que bebiste de más

–Lo sé, sino en estos momentos tendría herpes u otra cosa–Kagami no pudo evitar reírse con eso–hemos llegado–se detuvo en la esquina y llamó a un taxi que pasaba vacío; gracias a que Kise era más bonito que los otros que esperaban, este le hizo caso primero–tómalo tú, necesitaras espacio para recostarte

–¿No irás conmigo?–hace un momento había dicho que deseaba alejarse lo más posible de ese rubio, pero ahora que lo dejaba no se sentía tan aliviado como pensó.

–No, te dejaré ya en paz por hoy, pediré yo otro para ir a tomar un autobús. No creo que regresar al metro sea lo mejor–suspiró pesadamente–llegando a casa toma un baño caliente para relajar los músculos y si es posible pídele a alguien que te dé un masaje y/o te aplique pomada

–Sí, lo haré–Kagami, con dificultad se bajó del carrito y abrió la puerta trasera del taxi–fue… interesante este día

–Eso lo dicen las personas que no tienen nada bueno que decir pero no quieren ofender Kagamicchi

–Ya, entonces… fue un día extraño, doloroso pero divertido de alguna forma–dijo los tres adjetivos que se le vinieron a su cabeza.

–Eso está mejor–le abrazó inesperadamente y le susurró al oído–gracias por salvarme de Shougo-kun de nuevo

–D–de nada–se había puesto más rojo que un tomate. Le correspondió el abrazo pero Kise se apartó rápidamente.

–¿Quién dijo que también podías abrazarme?

–¿Ah? Pero si…

–No importa, cuídate mucho, haz lo que te digo llegando a tu casa–le dio un leve golpecito en el pecho para que se subiera al taxi. Kagami, muy confundido, subió–y toma algo de lecho también

–De acuerdo–cerró la puerta y el taxi arrancó. Kagami le dio la dirección de su casa y miró por la ventana como se alejaba rápidamente de su campo de visión la imagen de Kise parado mirando alejarse el vehículo.  
Cuando apenas iba a llegar a su departamento recordó lo que le había dicho el rubio tras terminar su partido de básquet y entendió un poco todo; sólo un poco; y tal vez Kise le estaba dando espacio para decidir si volvería a responder a su llamado tras haber pasado juntos ese día.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kagami se levantó adolorido de la espalda y se fue al trabajo a pesar de ello. Pasó casi todo el rato pidiendo que por favor no hubiera ninguna emergencia ese día, pues no estaba en condiciones de hacer una hazaña heroica. A pesar de las indicaciones de Kise y que Himuro le hizo el favor de darle atenciones a su espalda, el dolor seguía ahí; no era insoportable pero seguía siendo molesto.

Estaba algo sorprendido por su actitud de ayer, cierto que como bombero no podía ignorar cuando alguien estaba en problemas pero a diferencia de su trabajo en el que le pagaban por arriesgarse y ayudar a sus amigos, hacer algo que atentara contra su integridad física por una persona que no podía llamar amigo realmente, estaba fuera de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer; él no era un sujeto tan amable… aunque sí bastante impulsivo. Tampoco era que Kise no le cayera bien pero ya se había metido dos veces en líos por su culpa, con aquel sujeto que de lejos se notaba que era peligroso. Ya decía él que Kise definitivamente sería un gran problema si se relacionaba con él, a pesar de lo bien que se la pasaron ayer con todo, nada que ver con las tardes relajadas que había pasado con Kuroko cuando salían… ¿Por qué ahora comparaba eso con aquello? Lo de Kise no había sido una cita… aunque pareció una.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

–¿Diga?

 **–Kagami-kun, buenos días** –hablando del rey de roma.

–¿Kuroko? ¿Sucede algo? Normalmente no me llamas en las tardes

 **–Acabo de volver del trabajo. Por cierto, los niños amaron la sorpresa, gracias por haberme ayudado a llevarla** –Kagami sonrió inconscientemente– **pero creo que tendré que abusar de tu fuerza nuevamente**

–¿He?

 **–¿Puedes venir a mi casa después de salir de trabajar?**

* * *

–¿Cómo pasó esto? – cuando el pelirrojo llegó al departamento de su antiguo compañero de escuela tras su llamado de auxilio, se encontró con un librero roto de una parte, como si alguien pesado se hubiese sentado encima para que la pobre madre no pudo más.

–Niigou aún no se acostumbra a su nuevo tamaño– tras el peliazul se encontraba un enorme husky **** de pelaje negro y blanco, usando una camisa para perro de basquetbol, un collar rojo y con unos ojos azules exactamente iguales a los de su dueño– ya lo regañé pero la verdad no sé cómo arreglar esto y quisiera hacerlo antes de que Momoi-san regrese a casa

–Siempre lo he dicho, los perros no traen nada bueno –murmuró acercándose a la madera para inspeccionarla–parece que aún se puede usar, sólo sería remplazar los tornillos y rellenar un poco más los agujeros para que no se vuelvan a zafar ¿Tienes pegamento? –Kuroko asintió y fue a buscarlo.  
Si su hermano no lo viera en esos momentos seguro le estaría de nuevo recriminando por ir a ayudar a Kuroko de esa forma y la verdad es que a él tampoco le daba gracia que fuera la primera opción de Kuroko para arreglar sus problemas cuando Momoi no estaba disponible, pero a la vez le gustaba hacerlo porque significaba que Kuroko confiaba en él.

El susodicho regresó con el pegamento, una lija y otra bolsa de tornillos.

–Si planeas seguir teniendo a ese perrote contigo deberías considerar mudarte a un espacio más grande para que estas cosas no pasen–Kagami quitó la madera con cuidado para rellenar los agujeros.

–Planeamos mudarnos a un lugar más grande después de la boda, pero en estos momentos necesito ahorrar cada centavo de mi nuevo salario mínimo–Kuroko se acercó para pasar una lija por la zona para poder poner la nueva tabla–buscaré una con jardín para que Niigou pueda jugar todo lo que quiera

–Suena un buen plan–Kagami suspiró levemente. Aquella conversación no era agradable del todo pero parecía ser que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso–veremos a pequeños Kurokos corriendo por su vida de una bestia feroz

–Que cruel eres Kagami-kun, Niigou no es ninguna bestia. Cuando tenga esa casa no te voy a dejar entrar

–¡No es como si quisiera que me invitaras!-gritó enojado.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te perseguí por todo el gimnasio con Niigou en brazos?

–Sí, ese día realmente quería matarte–miró al nombrado dormido en un sillón lejano–era tan pequeño y ahora está grande y gordo

–Ya no hables así de él Kagami-kun, Niigou sigue siendo sensible a los comentarios, aunque esté dormido–se recargó en la pared tras dejar de lijar–recuerdo también cuando nos quedábamos en mi casa para dormir y entonces Niigou quería dormir con nosotros pero nunca lo dejaste subir a la cama–¿Por qué estaba sacando ese tema ahora? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo hería?–esperaba que algún día le permitieras hacer eso, y durmiéramos los tres juntos

–… nunca me lo dijiste–la conversación se puso incómoda–siempre le he tenido miedo, aún le tengo, pero si me lo hubieras pedido e insistido, pude haberlo considerado y permitirlo–el peliazul se sorprendió con su respuesta–sabes que siempre terminaba cediendo a lo que tu querías

–Cierto… siempre has sido muy amable conmigo–ambos sonrieron tiernamente. En ese preciso momento el celular de Kagami comenzó a sonar.

–Dame un minuto–el peliazul asintió y dejó que contestara–¿Diga?

 **–¡Buenas noches, Kagamicchi!**

–¡¿Kise?!–gritó por la sorpresa. Volteó a ver a Kuroko que se había sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre salir de la boca del pelirrojo.

 **–¡El mismo! ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?**

–No tan bien como quisiera–el de al lado no dijo nada–¿Kise?

 **–¿Te pilló en un momento incómodo?**

–N-no, para nada. Sólo ayudaba a Kuroko a arreglar una cosa en su casa

– **Hm…** –hizo una pausa extraña– **Kagamicchi, Momocchi es mi mejor amiga, no estaría bien que te metieras con su prometido**

–¡¿Qué?!–se sonrojó violentamente por esa insinuación, especialmente por el ambiente que había formado en esa sala–¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?!

 **–Es broma, es broma** –le aclaró el rubio y el pelirrojo suspiró, la paz se había extinguido– **en fin ¿Recuerdas la propuesta para esta semana?**

–¿Propuesta? Te refieres a lo de ver si le hacía caso a….

 **–No, esa no, la que te hice en la estación de tren** –entonces Kagami recordó las anécdotas que le contó a Kise.

–No me vas a decir que quieres que tomemos un avión y vayamos a Estados Unidos o a España ¿Verdad?

 **–Enserio quiero que tomemos un avión y volemos a cualquiera de los dos… pero no está vez, ando con mucho trabajo** –Kagami suspiró de alivio– **pero encontré una forma para que nos sintamos como en ambos países. Ven mañana al gimnasio público de la Todai***** a las 8:00 pm, lleva ropa que puedas manchar y una toalla**

–¿He?... no, no, no y no. No puedes obligarme a ir a cada idea loca que se te ocurra y… ¿Hola?–Kise ya le había colgado–ese descarado…

–¿Kagami-kun ya está saliendo con Kise-kun?–rayos, había olvidado que estaba en casa de Kuroko.

–¡No! ¡No! Para nada, por dios ¡No!–lo negó varias veces–sólo ha tomado el hábito de querer arrástrame a cada lugar que se le ocurre, supongo que disfruta tenerme en su poder–se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

–… no creo que deberías seguir viéndolo–del nerviosismo el pelirrojo pasó a estar confundido–te dije que Kise-kun puede ser bueno como amigo pero si buscas algo más con él no saldrá nada bueno, puede que esté aferrándose a ti como un capricho

–¿Aferrándose a mí?…–Kuroko se había puesto realmente serio y eso nunca predicaba algo bueno–como ya dije, no salimos de esa manera, sólo fuimos a jugar básquet el domingo, algo casual, eso no lo convierte en una cita–eso último parecía que más bien se lo decía a él mismo.

–Entonces ¿Sólo son amigos?– en términos estrictos pues no podía decir con certeza que eran amigos, no tenía una idea clara de que buscaba el rubio de su compañía. Al principio parecía que se lo quería ligar pero ahora no lo sabía. Tardó en contestar y el peliazul suspiró–Kise siempre ha sido infantil y un poco manipulador además de caprichoso, curiosamente eso es parte de su encanto, pero temo que por el estado en que se encuentra se comporte realmente egoísta y tu pagues las consecuencias por ello. Debería hablar con él

–No, no creo que sea…

–Tú eres una persona muy amable Kagami-kun, aunque te comportes muy rudo al inicio no puedes evitar ser dulce con las personas, pero enserio, no te dejes absorber por Kise-kun, él tiene que superar esto sólo o de lo contrario se quedará encerrado en el mismo círculo vicioso–Kagami apretó los puños, no sabía porque pero más que hacerle entender en realidad lo enojaba–no es que no me preocupe por Kise-kun, pero no quisiera que te arrastrara también a sus problemas

–Sí, eso lo entiendo–en realidad no lo entendía–pero no hables con él, yo mismo lo solucionaré, lo prometo–Kuroko le miró más serio pero luego relajó un poco su semblante como diciéndole que estaba bien–bueno, terminemos de arreglar el librero antes de que llegue Momoi a casa–decidió cambiar de tema, de lo contrario sentía que iba a gritarle a Kuroko y no quería hacerlo.

Cuando iba de regreso a su casa estuvo pensando mucho en lo que le dijo Kuroko. Kise no estaba bien, aunque en todas sus citas o lo que fueran esas salidas él se mostraba pleno y fresco, era obvio que no lo estaba; todo apuntaba a un solo motivo, el rompimiento con su novio. En el fondo sintió algo de alegría saber que Kuroko se preocupaba tanto por él de esa manera, pero le molestó mucho que le dijera esas cosas aunque sabía que eran verdad, quizás por el hecho de que él hubiera querido tener a alguien así para él cuando estaba en su tiempo de duelo.  
Ya se lo había dicho antes ese tipo y ahora se lo decía alguien que sabía era su amigo cercano: no es bueno seguir viéndolo, además Kise le dio la oportunidad antes de decidir si volvían a reunirse o no, aunque esta última llamada mostraba lo contrario, o quizás era sólo la prueba para ver que había decidido. La pregunta ahora era ¿Continuaría acudiendo a verlo o lo ignoraría y se alejaría de ese problemático chico?

* * *

Kagami no era masoquista, le gustaba complicarse la vida pero sólo cuando se trataba del básquetbol y su trabajo, y aun así ya se encontraba vestido con su peor ropa fuera del gimnasio público en que lo citó Kise. Ya iban dos advertencias y había pasado ya por varias vergüenzas y una caída por las escaleras ¿Qué otra señal necesitaba para entender que estar con ese chico sólo significaba problemas?

–Llegas justo a tiempo esta vez Kagamicchi–cuando entró se encontró con Kise vestido de ropa blanca vieja y varias cajas de tomates de ambos lados del gimnasio–vaya, que ropa tan horrible traes

–Eso es porque tú… ¿Y qué rayos es todo esto?

–¿No es obvio? ¡Tendremos una Tomatina **********!–Kagami sintió los enormes deseos de salir corriendo, tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, llegar a Estados Unidos e ingresar a un hospital psiquiátrico porque aún sin haber pasado todavía por la pesadilla completa ya sentía que iba a necesitar muchos meses de terapia intensiva para superar eso–tus armas están listas, el ganador obtendrá una cubeta de pollo frito de una empresa gringa

–Kise ¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá, luego de un arduo día de trabajo para lanzarnos tomates entre nosotros y ganar una cubeta de pollo?–esto era completamente surreal–lo siento pero no, este juego no lo jugaré–se dio la vuelta para irse pero en eso sintió un golpe mojado en la espalda. Kise le había lanzado un tomate.

–¿Qué pasa Kagamicchi? ¿Tienes miedo?–un aura roja rodeó al nombrado y volteó lentamente con un brillo en los ojos aterrador.

–¿Miedo? Oh Kise, no debiste decir eso–pero en vez de verse asustado Kise sonrió retador. Kagami tomó uno de los tomates de las cajas que estaban de su lado y se lo lanzó, pero Kise lo esquivó y ahora él le lanzó uno. Kagami igual lo esquivo y lanzó dos, uno logró alcanzar la pierna del rubio.  
La guerra continuó, cada vez ellos y el gimnasio quedaba más lleno de jugo de tomate, Kagami tenía la ligera preocupación de quien iba a limpiar todo ese desastre pero siguió lanzándole tomates a Kise. Llegaron a un punto donde el pelirrojo se resbaló y Kise no desaprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarle tomates a más no poder.

–¡Espera! ¡Duele! ¡KISE!–pero este siguió lanzándoselos mientras reía. Kagami logró tomarlo del pie y tirarlo para que cayera en el charco de jugo de tomate que se había formado por esos tomates. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas de aquello pero luego Kise cobró venganza y le volvió a lanzar más tomates.  
Estaban haciendo el ridículo en un gimnasio público con un montón de tomates de dudosa procedencia, pero Kagami sentía que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar ahora mismo, ni siquiera ganando la lotería, ni siquiera con Kuroko.

Continuará…

* * *

Pues aquí ya vemos más de como se va desarrollando la "relación" de Kagami y Kise. Cuando estaba escribiendo esto me quedé pensando si en la vida real alguien acudiría a una "cita" con una persona tan chiflada y además que se quedó ebria en tus brazos haciendote pasar verguenza, pero luego dije "Kagami es un idiota adorable", yo creo que sí va, y pues así quedó.  
Luego me dio también algo de pena por el pobre pelirrojo pero es como dice mi papá "las cosas que más nos hacen felices son las que más nos enloquecen".

 ***** No sé si es correcto pero creo que así llaman a los trajes de baño que son como estilo calzón pequeño y que sólo ocultan esa "parte" del hombre además de su trasero.

 ****** Es una de las únicas dos universidades nacionales exclusivas para mujeres en Japón. Se encuentra en el barrio de Ochanomizu. Se me antojó ponerla porque hace poco terminé de leer Tokio Blues y pues así.

 ******* Como muchos sabrán, el significado de Kagami es _Espejo._ El nombre de Taiga significa _tigre,_ y como dije en el otro capítulo, Kise sería el _color amarillo_. Fue una cosa muy estúpida que improvise para que se entretuvieran.

 ********* Ya muchos sabrán de la Todai, la universidad más prestigiosa de Tokio. No sé sí tendrá un gimnacio público pero es un fic en un universo alterno, cualquier cosa vale... creo

 ********** La Tomatina es una fiesta que se celebra en el municipio valenciano de Buñol (España). Se celebra siempre el último miércoles del mes de agosto. Consiste en que los participantes se arrojen tomates los unos a los otros.

En el siguiente capítulo me gustaría comenzar a mostrar más sobre los sentimientos que van desarrollando los dos personajes por el otro, aún no sé como pero algo se me ocurrira. También quisiera que me dieran su sugerencia de alguna locura que pudieran hacer estos dos como "cita", para agregarle emoción.

Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo sábado si Dios (y mi inspiración) quieren. Bye bye!


	4. A pesar de todo, es mejor cuando estás

Buenas noches! Hoy es noche de fic de Kuroko no Basuke y el cuerpo lo sabe(?) ok no.  
La verdad no sé si este capítulo quedó bien o no, siento que hice muy acelerada la cosa. Intento que sea algo paciente, debido a que soy de esas personas que consideran que el amor debe cultivarse, cuidarlo y esperar a que floresca de manera natural y no el típico "oh, me he enamorado a primera vista" o "desde cierto incidente no dejo de pensar en él" y así, sin embargo describir cada una de las citas y todo el proceso también podría ser aburrido y tedioso, por eso lo resumí pero así no siento que se pueda ver tan natural como van creciendo los sentimientos de estos .n. no sé, ustedes diganme luego de acabar de leer.

 **Aclaraciones (Por cuarta vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

Los cambios son buenos, uno jamás debe quedarse estancado o continuar haciendo lo mismo por siempre, por eso, cuando nos quedamos dando vueltas en el mismo circulo de vida, esta misma nos lanza algo que nos hace dar un giro de 180° para cambiar el ritmo del circulo o renovarlo… sin embargo, para Kagami Taiga, que la vida le lanzara a Kise Ryouta había significado un cambio de 360°.

Ya era un mes y una semana desde que Kagami había empezado una extraña "relación" con Kise, donde cada vez que el rubio tenía la oportunidad, lo sacaba de su rutina y tenían una "salida", si, una salida, porque llamar aquello cita o reunión de amigos era imposible. Tras su primera salida de jugar básquetbol y colarse en una universidad femenina, les siguió una tomatina de dos, luego el alquiler de una barca donde Kise lo tuvo remando todo el santo día, jugaron básquetbol los domingos, fueron a patinar a la pista de patinaje donde terminaron jugando hockey con un grupo de pubertos, tomaron un tren en la primera estación que encontraron en Shibuya y viajaron hasta su terminal para ver hasta donde llegaban, volvieron a colarse en la biblioteca, fueron a cantar karaoke vestidos con uniformes de preparatoria y ahora… bueno a ese día el rubio le había arrastrado a la zona comercial más lujosa (es decir costosa) de Shibuya para renovar su guardarropa de invierno y ya llevaban tantas cosas como para abrir una tienda entera.

–Oye Kise… entendí la parte en la que me pediste que te acompañara a elegir ropa

–Ajá

–Pero creo que en ningún momento quedó estipulado ¡Que yo cargara con todo tu despilfarro de dinero!–en algún punto el pelirrojo se vio a sí mismo cargando con más de siete bolsas llenas de las compras de Kise, pero no fue hasta que le comenzaron a doler los brazos que se dio cuenta de ello.

–Pero Kagamicchi, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú

–Estás usando la excusa de una mujer que quiere aprovecharse de los hombres sólo porque es bonita ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? –el pelirrojo podría golpearlo, podría poner una mirada más aterradora que la de fastidio que le estaba brindando al rubio, pero simplemente no le salía.

–Vale, cuando salgamos de esta zona yo las cargaré ¿Qué te parece? – el pelirrojo lo miró no muy convencido, se sentía de nuevo timado por el rubio, pero a pesar de eso seguía cayendo, quizás era que ya se había vuelto masoquista– después de esto ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

–Por cargar todo esto tendrás que invitarme la carne más sabrosa y cara que se encuentre cerca de aquí

–¿Y eso por qué?

–¡¿Cómo que por qué?! –gritó medio enojado–mínimo recompénsame por el gran esfuerzo que hago, otro en mi lugar ya hubiera tirado las bolsas y te hubiera abandonado–y él debería hacer lo mismo, pero por alguna razón no podía nunca decirle que no a Kise, por más que refutara y se negara al inicio, siempre terminaba en el mismo puesto de esclavo con él, y aunque en algún punto pudiera haberlo hecho porque Kise era demasiado atractivo para ser cierto, a este grado y sintiendo algo por alguien más, era obvio que algo andaba mal con su cerebro.

–¡Qué cruel! No deberías aprovecharte de que gane más que tú–con eso a Kagami ya le salió fuego por los ojos.

–¡Eres un cutre! ¡Justo ahora has gastado no sé cuántos millones de yenes en suficiente ropa de marca como para vestir a tres salones de clases! –apretó los puños para canalizar su ira–¿Sabes qué? Me voy a mi casa

–¡¿He?! ¿Por qué? ¿No querías tu carne cara?

–Ya no y no quiero seguir caminando más tiempo cargando tus compras absurdas–pero aunque decía eso, ni soltaba las bolsas ni dejaba de caminar detrás de Kise–en todo caso ¿Para qué necesitas todo esto? ¿No tienes suficiente ropa ya?

–Para un modelo la ropa no es un gasto, es una inversión. Si me vieran en televisión o en reportajes usando ropa del año pasado sería una vergüenza–Kagami enserio que no entendía como era eso posible, sí él había estado bien usando el mismo abrigo para invierno durante tres años seguidos–además hace un momento no te estabas quejando, ni siquiera dijiste algo cuando te di la primera bolsa, por lo tanto tus quejas de ahora son absurdas

–¡Eres un…!¡Ahora entiendo porqué tu novio te dejó...!-fue en ese momento en que Kise se detuvo por completo. Kagami supo de inmediato que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y cuando Kise se volteó para quedar frente suyo pero con la mirada gacha, lo confirmó–Kise…–pero no tuvo tiempo de pedirle perdón porque el rubio ya le había propinado una patada en el estómago, derribándolo al suelo con todo el peso de las bolsas–¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!–al voltear arriba para reclamar, vio el rostro de Kise lleno de ira y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

–¡Idiota! ¡Eres un imbécil, Bakagami *****!–y salió corriendo dejándolo en el suelo con toda la gente murmurando de aquella escena.

–Rayos…–Kagami tuvo buenas razones para enojarse, pero decirle a alguien que estaba sufriendo por una ruptura muy dura algo como eso, aunque no haya sido su intención, fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho; bueno, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho cuando recién había terminado con Kuroko, aún si tuviera un buen motivo, Kagami también lo hubiera golpeado, aunque si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, juntando todos los percances que había tenido cada vez que era sometido a la voluntad del rubio, tendría mucho más sentido que desde hace mucho se hubiera enojado y por lo tanto excusarse de que ese había sido el límite y explotó. Siendo así, lo más sensato sería irse a su casa, no tenía que responder a la rabieta de ese tipo… pero era obvio que no iba a hacer eso. El pelirrojo se levantó y juntó todas las bolsas acercándose a la tienda de juguetes que tenía al lado y pidiéndole al sueño que le guardara las compras a cambio de comprarle un objeto de ahí. Inmediatamente después de negociar, salió a buscar al rubio.

Las calles estaban llenas, no iba a ser fácil encontrar a alguien por más despampanante que fuera, además de que el rubio llevaba una gorra y unos lentes oscuros para impedir que lo reconocieran. Llamó a su número mientras continuaba con la búsqueda pero en cuanto sonaba le colgaban, era obvio que Kise estaba demasiado enojado con él; ahora que lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que lo veía enojado durante todo ese tiempo, incluso había llegado a pensar que era imposible que se enojará.

Los días con Kise eran impredecibles y muy extraños, al chico se le ocurría cada cosa distinta y por lo general terminaba con mucho dolor. Por ejemplo: moretes por tomatazos, brazos adoloridos por remar, una pierna esguinzada por un golpe con un palo de hockey, pies fatigados por caminar tanto en estaciones, una multa por haber sido descubiertos cuando salían por la reja, dolor de garganta y desvelo por pasar horas cantando, y recientemente otro dolor de brazos por cargar todas las cosas que se compró el ricachón del modelo y dolor de estómago por la patada que le había propinado, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza y la fatiga psicológica que sufría cada vez que quedaba con el rubio, o mejor dicho cuando el rubio quedaba con él. Si la situación era así ¿Por qué ahora él se estaba esforzando por encontrarlo cuando al fin aparecía una forma de librarse de él?

Terminó llegando al final de aquella zona comercial, dando con la avenida. Miró para todos lados pero no veía en ningún lado a ese malnacido y problemático rubio. Cruzó la avenida y siguió caminando, tal vez si le marcaba de nuevo le contestaría, así que lo hizo.

–Maldita sea Kise–el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero se dio cuenta de que otra musiquita a lo lejos sonaba también. Volteó a ver a su derecha y vio los arbustos de un edificio de oficinas cerrado. Kagami colgó y la música se detuvo. Se acercó lentamente y abrió los arbustos para ver detrás de ellos.

–¿Kagamicchi? –el pelirrojo estaba que se lo quería llevar el diablo al ver que Kise se encontraba en cuclillas con una licorera de metal destapada. Sin pensarlo dos veces metió su mano a los arbustos para jalar al rubio afuera como si de una muñeca se tratase.

–Eres enserio un dolor de cabeza– le arrebató la licorera y reconoció el olor a cerveza del líquido que contenía.

–¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío!

–Te hago un comentario inapropiado ¡¿Y tu solución es beber en la vía pública de día?!

–¡Cállate! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Además, no quiero verte ahora!–Kise se la intentó de arrebatar, pero Kagami no se lo permitió, en cambio y a pesar que estaría rompiendo una regla pública, la estrello contra el poste de luz que estaba a su izquierda haciendo que rebotara en la calle y todo el líquido se derramara–¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡Al fin había logrado recuperarla de sempai!

–¡¿Y crees que me importa?! –le gritó, de nuevo dejando sin palabras al rubio. Kagami inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y le miró seriamente. Kise le miraba con los ojos casi saliéndose de su lugar de lo abiertos que estaban–escucha, lo que dije antes no estuvo bien, lo siento. Estaba estresado y hablé sin pensarlo, jamás debí decirte algo como eso–el rubio siguió mirándolo sorprendido, luego cambió su semblante a uno serio–lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero por favor no hagas esto, no vale la pena… perdóname– Kagami era muy orgulloso pero sabía que cuando se equivocaba debía pedir perdón, aunque hubiera tenido razones para enojarse, nunca quiso hacer sentir así a Kise.

–Arrodíllate y ruégame–soltó de repente.

–¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Pero qué mier…?!–por otra parte, aquel rubio era un caprichoso manipulador que le gustaba tenerlo en su control y él, bueno el siempre caía por alguna extraña razón–¡Lo sabía, no debí haberte venido a buscar! Debí aprovechar la oportunidad y zafarme de ti

–No seas tonto, si viniste es porque no quieres apartarte de mi lado–Kagami se sonrojó violentamente, sacudió la cabeza y le miró enojado–es broma–Kise se paró de puntitas y lo abrazó de improvisto nuevamente–lo que dijiste realmente me hirió bakagamicchi, pero tampoco soy tan malvado para hacerte poner de rodillas –su hombro se sintió húmedo, Kise estaba llorando enterrando su cara en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro. Se sonrojó de inmediato, Kise siempre lograba hacerlo sentir así con esos detalles tan imprevistos.

–Kise…

–No tienes permiso de abrazarme aun–le dijo antes de que el pelirrojo tratara de corresponder el abrazo.

–De acuerdo…–esa situación lo puso muy incómodo, todos los transeúntes que antes lo vieron lanzar una licorera violentamente ahora lo miraban siendo abrazado por otro hombre que se notaba que estaba llorando. Tras dos minutos enteros el rubio seguía abrazándole aunque ya no llorara y pelirrojo ya no pudo más–oye… creo que deberíamos irnos, esto es vergonzoso

–Qué bueno, es tu castigo–Kagami trato de mirar al suelo o a otra cosa para disminuir la tensión pero no era fácil teniendo a Kise respirando en su cuello y la mirada de todos puesta en ellos–pídeme de nuevo perdón

–Perdón

–Otra vez y más bonito

–Perdóname por favor

–Di que fuiste un idiota y un insensible

–… fui un idiota y un insensible

–Prométeme que no me volverás a decirme algo tan horrible

–Prometo que no volveré a decirte algo tan horrible… si tú me prometes que no buscarás consuelo en la bebida por cualquier cosa que un idiota te diga

–Touchée ****** … ya tienes permiso de abrazarme también–Kagami tragó en seco, una cosa era abrazar por impulso o responder a uno por la costumbre y otra muy diferente era hacerlo porque te lo pedían; eso era muy malo para su corazón.

El pelirrojo, algo dudoso y con los brazos temblándole, colocó ambas manos en la pequeña cintura del rubio y las fue deslizando hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos, colocó su cabeza de lado para ocultar su rostro en el sedoso cabello de Kise y, de nuevo por impulso, cerró los ojos, olvidándose de donde estaban y que los estaban viendo. El cabello de Kise olía a miel, se sentía suave y trasmitía el calor de su cuerpo; era muy agradable, hace mucho tiempo que Kagami no sentía eso con un simple abrazo desde Kuroko; no quería detenerse nunca, se sentía como si estuviera una nube, la nube más cercana al sol y adoraba esa sensación, pero tristemente no podía durar para siempre y tuvieron que separarse.

–Estás perdonado–Kise le sonrió, Kagami tuvo que voltear la mirada para evitar que Kise viera sus ojos brillando por presenciar esa sonrisa tan bonita–yo lamento patearte en el estomago

–Sí, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ya tengo suficiente con tus ideas descabelladas

–Te gustan mis ideas descabelladas–Kagami no lo afirmó pero tampoco lo negó, sólo siguió con la mirada volteada avergonzado–¿Y mi ropa?

–Se las dejé encargadas a una juguetería que estaba por donde me pateaste, regresemos por ellas–ignoraron a todos los que se habían quedado admirando su escena tan dramática. Cruzaron la avenida y volvieron a aquella zona lujosa comercial, donde el encargado del mostrador les dio todas las bolsas, o mejor dicho, se las dio a Kagami. Este se las puso colgando en ambos brazos como pudo pero antes le tiró una pequeña bolsa al rubio–mínimo ayúdame con esta

–¿He? No recuerdo comprar esto–al mirar su contenido estaba un peluche viejo pero bien cuidado de un perrito blanco con manchas doradas–¿Y esto?

–Es un soborno. Vayamos por algo de comida, llevamos tres horas aquí sin comer–se adelantó y el rubio admiró aquel adorable peluche. Sonrió con ternura y siguió al pelirrojo. Kagami por otra parte no podía estar más sonrojado, avergonzado y confundido por su forma de actuar de ese día. Finalmente había conseguido que Kise se alejara de él pero al final no pudo evitar ir tras él y hasta disculparse él mismo, hasta le había comprado algo para compensarlo; definitivamente algo le estaba causando el rubio y no sabía si era bueno o malo… pero tal parecía que no planeaba terminar esa "relación" por el momento.

* * *

" _Hoy iré a almorzar contigo. No vayas a llevar comida propia n.n"_. Era lo que le había escrito esa mañana en un mensaje su rubio descarado. No pudo más que lanzar un suspiro pero no era pesado.

Habían pasado cinco días que no lo veía porque le había dicho que había llegado con retraso la nueva línea de invierno para navidad de un diseñador importante y estaban como locos tratando de terminar todo el catálogo y la publicidad antes de que diciembre llegara y, arriesgándose que todo el mundo le tachara de loco, al recibir ese mensaje se sintió feliz, como si aquellos cinco días pacíficos hubieran sido en realidad una agonía. Además de que en algún punto sintió paranoia de que en realidad Kise aún siguiera enojado con él por lo que había ocurrido el domingo pasado.

Aún faltaba para su descanso, aunque en realidad no estaban trabajando, acababan de jugar todos los de la estación básquet y apenas había salido de la ducha, pero no parecía que fuera tener un asunto que atender, bueno en realidad eso no lo podía asegurar. Tomó su teléfono y volvió a mirar ese mensaje de Kise, el desgraciado le puso un emoticón de un perrito sonriendo que se parecía al peluche que le regaló.

–¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía!–una voz detrás suya le asustó. Al voltear vio a su compañero Koganei–¡Chicos! ¡Izuki tenía razón! ¡Kagami tiene novia! –lo había visto, el mensaje que le envió Kise, lo había visto.

–¡No la tengo!–pero ya era tarde, todos los desocupados se acercaron a rodearle–¡Oigan!

–Kagami ¿Es verdad?–primero fue Tsuchida.

–¿Al fin, desde que ingresaste, tienes a una chica?–ahora era Mitobe, en realidad era Kogaine hablando por el más alto.

–¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Claro que no!

–Pero te has visto más harmónico estos días que en todo el tiempo que has trabajado aquí. Tiene que ser el poder el amor–hasta Kiyoshi estaba ahí de curioso.

–Una chica es una cosa rica

–¡Izuki, cállate! Y dejen de mirarme así, no es nada de eso

–Entonces ¿Quién te cita de manera tan linda para almorzar?–el pelirrojo volteó la mirada, no les podía decir que un sujeto le había enviado ese mensaje, no porque les ocultara su bisexualidad, sino que ellos insistirían en que era su pareja y Kise no era nada de eso… según él.

–Mi prima…–pero nadie le creyó esa mentira.

–Kagami… no le mientas a tus superiores y dinos la verdad–hasta Hyuga, su capitán, le decía eso ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo?! Esto era muy molesto, no parecía que tuviera escapatoria.

–Escúchenme bien porque sólo diré una vez: No tengo novia ni nadie parecido. Cualquier malinterpretación que tengan ahora por este mensaje inocente, bórrenla de su mente ¡¿Entendieron?!–estaba por meter el celular a la mochila y retirarse de las duchas aunque siguiera semidesnudo pero entonces su celular volvió a vibrar y, aunque sus compañeros estaba aún ahí observándolo, no pudo evitar abrirlo rápido para ver que había recibido. Era otro mensaje de Kise.

– _En el parque que está a dos cuadras de la estación por el lado derecho. 2:00 pm, te tengo una sorpresa :D_ –ese fue el segundo mensaje y sonrió inconscientemente como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratase. Todos sus compañeros quedaron boca-abierta al ver ese gesto en el ojirojo.

–Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que Kagami miente y tiene a alguien que no nos quiere presentar–todos asintieron como si de un asunto diplomático se tratase.

–Pero creo que por el momento hay que respetar su decisión–dijo Kiyoshi–no hay que hacer algo que arruine aquello que ha hecho sonreír a Kagami-kun como cuando ve una pelota de básquet–el susodicho ya ni les estaba prestando atención, a decir verdad su concentración se fue en el reloj de su celular; aún le quedaba una hora antes del almuerzo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, se sorprendió al ver una manta con una variedad inmensa de alimentos típicos de un obento. Había onigiris, tamagoyaki, salchichas en forma de pulpo, rábanos encurtidos, croquetas de papa, ensalada, sándwiches de fruta, pepinos, galletas de sakura y un termo de té verde.

Para complementar esa imagen tan bonita, Kise se encontraba en la esquina de la manta saludándolo con la mano, casi parecía un sueño, uno muy utópico y demasiado bonito como para ser real… pero no lo diría en voz alta.

–¿Sabes? Mi trabajo suele regirse por emergencias no previstas, no puedes tener la garantía de que asistiré cada vez que tú me cites sin consultarme–el rubio sólo rio y Kagami se resignó a sentarse en la manta–¿Hiciste todo esto tú sólo?–dijo mirando toda la gran cantidad de alimentos que trajo.

–La verdad es que no, tuve ayuda de los que se encargan de hacernos comida en el estudio pero las onigiris y los tamagoyakis los hice yo solito sin ayuda–Kagami se preguntaba porque tanto esmero en hacer esto sólo para un almuerzo exprés entre trabajos–además sé que tu comes mucho, si viniera con un simple obento no te llenarías y tendrías que comerte mi parte

–Muchas gracias, pero no debiste haberte molestado, pudimos haber ido al Maji Burger otra vez

–¡¿Pero qué dices?!–Kagami se sobresaltó con ese grito–ya fuimos una vez ahí, no podemos volver antes de haber ido a por lo menos siete lugares distintos de comida antes–Kise se sirvió algo de té y comenzó a bebérselo.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque estaríamos desperdiciando nuevas oportunidades. En Tokio debe haber más de 8,000 restaurantes y sabrá Buda cuantas tragadurías, no podemos quedarnos solamente con un lugar, debemos ir y descubrir diferentes formas de preparar la comida, lugares bonitos, cómodos o que no nos gusten, así que no Kagamicchi, no podremos volver al Maji Burger en un tiempo–el discurso de Kise tenía tanto sentido pero a la vez era tan exagerado que Kagami sólo pudo asentir y mirar al rubio tomar con unos palillos un tomate de la ensalada.

–¿Pero entonces por qué un picnic?

–Porque el día está bonito y me apetecía. Es bueno de vez en cuando hacer uno para la salud

–Creo que eso te lo has inventado–el otro no le contestó–como sea, no rechazaré comida gratis–tomó unos palillos y agarró una croqueta de cangrejo. Estaba deliciosa, esos cocineros sí que eran buenos; a veces envidiaba la buena vida de las estrellas–supongo que has estado mucho rato encerrado en el estudio

–Demasiado, me estoy sofocando ahí. Me gusta mi trabajo pero uno no puede estar tanto horas consecutivas sin parpadear, en la misma posición y sonriendo mientras te encandilan los ojos con diferentes flashes y luces por más experiencia que tenga–Kise tomó uno de los platos desechables y se sirvió una cosa de todo lo que trajo, como si apartara su pequeña porción de todo lo demás para dejárselo a Kagami–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No has tenido ningún incendio o un gato al que rescatar?

–No me pongas como un cliché de bombero de caricatura. Aquí todo ha sido algo aburrido, en Meguro casi no ocurren accidentes que requieran asistencia del cuerpo de rescate, lo cual es bueno aunque hace que sólo nos hagamos tontos en la estación

–Podría incendiar mi departamento, así tendrías algo que hacer

–Sólo atendemos en Tokio y si incendias tu departamento juro que evitaré que cualquier camión de bomberos llegue a la zona

–Que cruel ¿Qué pasa si muero y/o mi cuerpo queda desfigurado para siempre?

–Será tu culpa por andar jugando con fuego–Kise le sacó la lengua y ambos se rieron. Kagami comenzó a comerse toda la comida del rubio, todo sabía delicioso, salvo lo que le había dicho que cocinó él, eso no sabía mal pero tampoco podía decir que era un manjar.

–Akashicchi hará una fiesta de noche buena en su casa, todos los ex-jugadores de básquetbol de Teiko irán, es posible que te inviten a ti también–cambio de tema tras un silencio tranquilo. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso pero parecía que desde antes había estado queriendo soltar el tema–la hará en la enorme casa que tienen sus padres en Chiba, con sirvientes atendiéndote, música, decoración navideña; muy hermoso todo

–No me han dicho nada, además aún falta una semana para diciembre, no he planeado lo que haré en noche buena o navidad. Suelo pasarla con Tatsuya haciendo… cosas de Tatsuya–por alguna razón sintió incómodo querer decirle que iban a ligar. Kise no sabía lo que ocurrió con Kuroko y no quería que se enterara de esa etapa de su vida; curiosamente Kise ya le había contado cosas peores de su estado de luto y él no se animaba a hacerlo–espera… dijiste que irán los de Teiko, no que iremos ¿Tú no irás?–el rubio negó con la cabeza–¿Irás a pasarla con tu familia?–de nuevo negó con la cabeza–¿Entonces?

–Tengo que ir a Hokkaido por veinte días–Kagami casi se ahoga con la verdura al escuchar eso–quieren unas fotos para año nuevo en paisajes naturales invernales y se pronostica que habrá nieve para esas fechas en Sapporo, además de que quieren grabarme a mí y a otras celebridades en un concurso de esculturas de nieve–jamás se había planteado la idea de que Kise tuviera que viajar por su trabajo–regresaré para cerrar los contratos y/o renovarlos para el próximo año, pero eso será el mero día que salimos de vacaciones para aprovechar cada segundo, es decir que el mismo día de noche buena voy a hacer las últimas fotos, viajaré de regreso a Tokio y tendremos una especie de conferencia yo, mi manager, un abogado y los representantes de las empresas en las que actualmente laboro. No podré ir a la fiesta, ni mucho menos reunirme con mis hermanas–terminó su porción y no parecía que fuera a comer más–¿Irás a esa fiesta?

–Claro, si me invitan... Pero hablando de ti ¿No es un poco triste pasar noche buena trabajando y viajando?

–Sí, lo es pero llegaré tarde, debemos firmar con los patrocinadores en las oficinas que tienen en Minato ******* y la casa de Akashicchi me queda muy lejos de ahí. Quizás para amenar la noche podría irme a un bar a beber…

–Por favor no

–O puedo colarme en alguna fiesta de adolescentes y ver qué pasa

–Eso definitivamente menos

–No me dejas hacer nada divertido

–Lo que dices no es divertido, o al menos no terminará divertido para ti si te vuelves loco en cualquiera de las dos ideas. Mejor vete a casa y descansa del día ajetreado que tendrás

–¡Pero es noche buena! Es una noche mágica donde uno debe pasarla muy bien y estaré sin hacer nada de ahí hasta la mitad de enero–parecía ser un asunto muy serio para el rubio. Kagami sólo recordaba haberla pasado con sus amigos de la prepa en un Kentucky ******** o haberse ido a ligar con Himuro.

–Si no quieres quedarte en casa, hay muchas otras mejores maneras de celebrar esa "mágica" noche sin que tengas que recurrir al alcohol

–Entonces está decidido–Kise levantó el brazo y lo señaló con el dedo índice–tú te encargarás de darme la mejor noche buena de todas

–… ¿He?

Después de eso Kise le volvió a cambiar el tema sobre esas semanas que pasaría en Sapporo. Aunque Kagami debería sentir un alivio por el hecho de estar sin ver a Kise por dos semanas, en realidad se sentía incómodo.

Recogieron las sobras del picnic y se despidieron, con la promesa de Kise de enviarle un correo pronto sobre cómo quería que fuera su noche buena. Luego de tres días el dichoso correo le llegó. Lo que entendió era que tenía que ir al trabajo de Kise a recogerlo después de que terminara de arreglar los contratos pero tenía derecho de asistir a la fiesta el resto del día, después él tendría que encargarse de llevarlo a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche buena de alguna manera; le estaba dando por primera vez el control de una salida pero tenía que ser maravilloso todo; a sus palabras: la mejor noche buena del mundo. Kagami suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, no conforme de arrastrarlo a todas partes y hacerlo pasar por tantas peripecias, ahora tenía que preparar una súper mega sorpresa para alguien muy exigente. Algo le decía que ese era su plan desde un inicio y lo de irse a emborrachar era para convencerlo.

Podía negarse, no era su obligación hacerle la vida feliz a Kise, menos si lo exigía de esa forma, pero ya era oficial que así iba a ser esa "relación" y luego de mes y medio lleno de dolor y estrés, no podía decir ahora que no planeara seguir haciendo eso… además él iba a ser el que planeara todo, no tendría por qué salir mal, salvo que este le riñera por no estar conforme con lo que planeara para ese día.

El rubio le llamó para que se vieran un par de veces durante esa semana. Jugaron básquet el domingo y después lo arrastró a un show de cuenta cuentos, siendo los únicos adultos en una sala llena de niños y estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía denunciándolos como pedófilos. La segunda salida fue una simple ida al acuario, que obviamente terminó en otra locura ya que el rubio logró que los dejaran alimentar a los pingüinos e hizo que lo atacaran lanzándole a su cabeza el pescado.

Cuando llegó diciembre, más preciso el cuatro de diciembre, Kise le pidió que lo fuera a acompañar hasta Narita ********* para no molestar su sempai, y con ello se refirió a que él cargara TODO su equipaje hasta la estación de tren, jugara con él juegos raros para distraerse y nuevamente cargar su equipaje al bajar en el aeropuerto ¿No se suponía que los modelos tenían empleados que hacían eso por ellos? ¿O viajaban en jets privados?

–Es muy molesto y absurdo gastar dinero en esas cosas. Uno puede simplemente tomar el tren bala y un avión económico a Hokkaido–fue lo que le respondió cuando Kagami le preguntó que hacía él cargando sus cosas.

–Claro, porque te gusta lo difícil–dijo enojado y el rubio sólo le sonrió "inocentemente". Dejaron en documentación las maletas y se dirigieron a la puerta zona de espera para los pasajeros–por favor no le hagas la vida miserable a alguien más en Sapporo

–¿De qué hablas Kagamicchi? No sería capaz de engañarte–el pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía que insinuaba?–además estaré muy ocupado, no tendré ni tiempo de pensar en ello

–Cierto, veinte días llenos de farándula

–Ya quisiera verte a ti parado por horas en la nieve con miles de flashes cegándote, cambiando de ropa, maquillaje y accesorios a cada hora y seguir sonriendo–le dio un leve empujón–recuerda que tienes una misión para cuando yo regrese

–Sí, lo sé: la mejor noche buena de todas–Kise le guiño el ojo–cuídate mucho Kise

–Tú igual–Kise, nuevamente, lo abrazo repentinamente, pero muy fuerte. Kagami, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto repentinas, se sonrojó de nuevo y no supo reaccionar. Aquello parecía una despedida de pareja, incluso la sensación de estar dejándolo en el aeropuerto se sentía como una verdadera despedida entre parejas que no se verían en un buen tiempo–¡Abrázame también, idiota!

–¿He? ¡Ah, sí!–y correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que realmente no iba a ver a Kise durante un tiempo, que no recibiría llamadas para citarlo a alguna parte, no le escribiría para obligarlo a hacer alguna locura o lo recogería del trabajo para que jugaran básquet. No tendría a Kise para atormentarlo ni causarle una herida física por veinte días… ¿Por qué se sentía eso más doloroso?

–Te veré en veinte días–el rubio, tal como lo abrazó, se separó bruscamente y sacó su boleto de su bolso–extráñame mucho

–… Tú también–respondió y Kise salió corriendo al ingreso de los vuelos. Fue su imaginación o Kise se veía realmente triste al tener que despedirse de él.

* * *

Una semana, apenas había pasado una semana y Kagami sentía que todo se había vuelto aburrido y rutinario. Era como si las calles de Tokio se hubieran vuelto más insípidas, pero el pelirrojo trataba de atribuirlo a que era por el frio que ahora reinaba por culpa del invierno.

A Kagami no le gustaba el frio, era más una persona de calor, por eso solía quedarse en casa llenándose de más calorías de las que ya consumía y sólo salía para ir al trabajo o entrenar básquetbol... pero por desgracia, un rubio descarado le había dejado de tarea darle la mejor noche buena de todas y queriéndolo o no lo iba a hacer. Se encontraba en el centro viendo varios aparadores de tiendas varias buscando algún regalo, pero no fue hasta que llegó ahí que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: no tenía ni una sola idea de qué le gustaba a Kise.

A pesar de que Kise hablaba muchas veces sin parar y todo lo que habían hecho era voluntad de él, realmente no sabía si había algo en particular que le gustara mucho. Ya le había dado un peluche de perro así que algo semejante no era una opción, ropa mucho menos pues él no tenía ese gusto exquisito y vanguardista que tenía el modelo con la ropa (y mucho menos tenía dinero para regalarle algo de su estilo) y a juzgar por su dieta y falta de selección con la comida, esa tampoco era una buena idea.

No era como si tuviera que regalarle algo, Kise sólo le había pedido pasar la noche, por lo tanto era mejor si pensaba a donde o qué harían de entretenimiento, aunque si todo salía mal y lo que planeara no resultaba del agrado del rubio entonces podría excusarse con un regalo bonito. Le dolía la cabeza con todo eso, ya hasta extrañaba las salidas a ligar con Himuro, porque tener a Kise en su vida era como tener el estrés de ser novio de una de esas chicas quisquillosas y exigentes que eran muy difíciles de complacer… se sonrojó con ese pensamiento ¿Cuándo la situación se había tornado así? Tenía que recordar que por más insinuaciones y vivencias que dieran a entender que Kise era su pareja, no lo era, que él estaba enamorado de otra persona.

–¡Kagamin! –se quedó estático al escuchar esa voz con ese mote que sólo podían pertenecer a una persona– ¿Comprando tus regalos de navidad?

–Si…–miró a la pelirrosa y volteó a otro lado sin saber que más decir. Si bien ambos se conocían ya desde hace un tiempo, nunca estaban solos, Kuroko siempre se encontraba ahí en medio–¿Tú también?

–Más o menos–la chica miró hacia abajo sonrojada, Kagami supuso que iba a comprar el regalo de Kuroko, sólo él podía ponerla así.

–Bueno, tengo que continuar buscando el regalo, digo los regalos–se corrigió de inmediato–te veré después…

–¡Espera!– le detuvo la chica del brazo–verás, se supone que hoy iba a reunirme con mis amigas Micchan y Acchan pero las cosas se voltearon y resultó que me confundí de día–se rio de sí misma–me iba a ir a casa pero ya que te encuentro, creo que me podrías ayudar mucho

–¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué ayudarte?

–¿Serías el remplazo de Micchan y Acchan en una importante misión?–el pelirrojo sintió que se oscurecía y luego sintió la gran necesidad de salir corriendo.

* * *

Kagami debería considerar la posibilidad de que frente a los japoneses era muy endeble, o al menos frente a los japoneses con caras bonitas. Siempre fue firme y bastante rudo pero ahora ya se dejaba llevar por cualquiera que decidiera pasar el día con él sin consultarle.

Se encontraba en una tienda de vestidos de novia, donde Momoi estaba revisando varios modelos y comparando precios. No entendía cuál era su función ahí, él ni entendía de ropa, para eso debía necesitar amiga o a Kise, él sería un buen asesor… pero cierto, no se encontraba ahí.

–Dime Kagamin ¿Me queda mejor strapless o con tirantes?

–Creo que cualquiera se ve bien

–Vamos Kagamin, ponte más serio. Es el día más importante de mi vida hasta ahora, tengo que tener el vestido perfecto

–Sabes, se casan dentro de un año, creo que es muy pronto para que te pongas histérica por tu vestido de novia–Kagami miró con cara de fastidio esa escena; las mujeres podían ser tan escandalosas cuando se trataba de ropa, aunque Kise era igual y era hombre… y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en el rubio.

–Lo sé pero, aunque mi padre me prometió que daría dinero, no cuento con mucho por mi cuenta, por eso quiero elegirlo ahora que tengo un ahorro y usar lo demás que gane para algo más importante… como poder llevar a Tetsu–kun a donde desea–el pelirrojo se sorprendió por ese comentario.

–Espera ¿No te estarás refiriendo a su luna de miel?–ella asintió–pero ¿Eso no se supone que lo planean juntos?

–Es que, Tetsu–kun hizo esa hermosa declaración pública por mí y me compró este gran anillo a pesar de que no gana mucho dinero en la guardería, por eso, al menos yo quisiera darle este regalo. Él me dijo hace mucho tiempo que desearía ir algún día a un juego de la NBA y eso es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero sorprenderlo llevándolo a Estados Unidos a uno de eso juegos en la temporada de básquetbol–Kagami ya lo sabía, de hecho él le había prometido eso antes, que algún día irían a un juego juntos pero terminaron antes de que él pudiera cumplir su promesa.

Esta era otra razón por la que no podía odiar a esa mujer, aunque muchos estarían en ese momento llenos de rabia al estar escuchando a quien te quitó al amor de tu vida que va a cumplir lo que tú no pudiste mientras elige su vestido de novia para la boda con dicho amor… pero la situación era que él veía lo mucho que Momoi se esforzaba y lo mucho que amaba a Kuroko. Ella era simplemente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera; pudo haber elegido a cualquiera, no le sería difícil tener al hombre más guapo y adinerado de Tokio, pero en vez de eso decidió pasar el resto de su vida con un chico sin presencia y serio. Además, le caía bien, podría ser algo empalagosa y aniñada pero tenía espíritu, era muy inteligente y además apasionada... como Kise…

–El strapless–mencionó y ella le miró confundida–te quedaría mejor uno de esos que los de tirantes, resalta más… tu figura–evitó decir pechos. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

–Gracias, entonces strapless será–y se puso a mirar sólo los que tenían ese estilo–realmente me harás un gran favor, no recuerdo la última vez que le pedí un consejo a un chico que no fuera Kise además de…–se cortó.

–No pienses en eso ahora, si mojas el vestido lo tendrás que pagar–ella sacudió su cara regresando a la realidad. Kagami suspiró mientras veía a la chica ingresar a un vestidor con tres vestidos en la mano, debía admitir que le agradaba ayudarla en eso, aunque fuera a casarse con Kuroko… ¿Era su imaginación o ya no dolía como antes? Tal vez porque no había visto tanto a Kuroko debido a las inesperadas salidas que Kise proponía. La última vez que hablaron fue para que le informara que el librero quedó bien y Niigou no había hecho de las suyas otra vez, pero de ahí en más ni se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlo. ¿Debería aprovechar ahora que no era posible una interrupción de Kise? Aunque no podía llamarle interrupciones ya que él mismo había casi dejado de lado compromisos a largo plazo por no saber cuándo Kise le llamaría de nuevo. De hecho no sabía si quiera si en algún punto él le obligaría a cancelar planes para ir con él, aunque de ser así le hubiera dicho que no fuera a la fiesta de Akashi y fuera por él hasta el aeropuerto y acompañado a Minato a firmar o algo así… ¿Y cuando el tema de su cabeza dejó de ser Kuroko para pasar a Kise?

–Kagamin~ –lo llamó una voz femenina. Momoi salía con uno de los vestidos–¿Qué tal?

–Te vez muy bien–soltó–pero ¿Es necesario tanto diamante falso?–el vestido de la pelirrosa consistía en un vestido strapless de corte de corazón con toda la parte del torso llena de pequeños diamantes de fantasía y una falda lisa pero que sacaba holanes al final.

–Bueno, pensé que así daría más luz–no había entendido nada de eso, aunque no se sentía con la confianza de opinar al respecto considerando su falta de conocimiento en la moda, luego le tendría que preguntar a Kise sobre eso de la luz… ¿Acaso no podía estar un momento sin que el rubio regresara a su cabeza por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera?–¿En qué piensas Kagamin?

–¡Nada!–gritó por el pánico y luego volteó la mirada avergonzado. Rayos, ese rubio no podía dejarlo tranquilo ni aunque no estuviera presente, y aún le quedaban tres semanas para que volviera… que hablando de eso aún no tenía ni una sola idea de qué le iba a regalar al chico o que iba a hacer para sorprenderlo en noche buena ¿Cómo le daba al hombre que hacía sus días "únicos" una noche maravillosa, según sus palabras?

La chica volvió a salir del vestuario ahora con un vestido blanco de corte recto con mangas transparentes, una especie de faldón encima de una falda ampona y una tela transparente encima con brillos.

–¿Qué tal este?

–No sé si mi comentario personal sea el adecuado para hablar–a él le parecía muy exagerado, demasiado extraño y le gustaba más el corte de corazón.

–Entonces me probaré el otro y así sólo me dices el mejor–la chica estaba por entrar de nuevo al vestuario pero antes de eso Kagami reaccionó. Momoi era buena amiga de Kise, ambos estudiaron juntos, ella tenía que saber que podría gustarle a Kise.

–Espera…–la chica se detuvo–bueno, no me preguntes porqué te estoy preguntando esto pero… ¿Sabes de algo que le guste mucho a Kise?

–¿He? ¿A Ki-chan?–le miró confundida–depende ¿A qué te refieres con algo que le guste?

–Pues, algo que le guste–no sabía cómo explicarlo sin darle información comprometedora–como a donde le gusta ir, su comida, color, música, artista favorito, etc. o algo que le gustaría recibir de regalo

–… ¡¿Kagamin al fin está saliendo con Ki-chan?!–gritó de repente y el pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No es eso, sólo…! ¡¿Cómo que al fin?!–pero negó con la cabeza rápido, mejor no enterarse de lo que estuviera pensando esa chica–sólo hemos ido a varios lugares juntos, más preciso me ha arrastrado con él a varios lugares y…–ya no tenía caso ocultarle nada–me pidió que pensara en algo para que pasara la mejor noche buena

–Cierto, de hecho Ki-chan me comentó de eso el otro día que lo vi antes de que se fuera. Parece que ha estado haciéndote la vida más "emocionante"–el otro volteó la mirada–pero ¿Estás bien con ello? Él no está…

–Lo sé, no está mentalmente estable, eres la tercera persona que me lo dice

–… que alegría–el pelirrojo ahora era el confundido–que sea la tercera que te lo dice y aun así no te hayas apartado de él–parecía que Momoi era la única que pensaba que el rubio no era malo para él o viceversa–la verdad es que la última vez que vi a Ki-chan se veía más feliz, especialmente cuando te nombraba, no lo había visto así desde…–se interrumpió pero Kagami ya sabía a qué se refería–le has hecho mucho bien

–¿Tú crees?–quiso parecer indiferente pero por dentro sentía que se le estaba alborotando algo en el estómago.

–Sí, Ki-chan es muy feliz con tu compañía, si no entonces no te hubiera elegido para pasar contigo uno de sus eventos favoritos del año, además de que su noche buena del año pasado fue horrible, fue cuando conoció Haizaki–san

–¡¿He?! ¡¿Lleva acosándolo desde hace más de un año?!–la pelirrosa sólo asintió–rayos, ya debería llamar a la policía

–Ki-chan no quiere, dice que sería más problemático–no entendía esa lógica–pero regresando al tema; si me preguntas eso he de suponer que no sabes aún que harás para tu novio en esa noche especial

–¡Kise no es mi novio!

–¿Entonces qué son?–Kagami iba a contestar pero no pudo al darse cuenta que no tenía una respuesta. Era cierto ¿Qué rayos eran él y Kise? Porque amigos no parecían, al menos en el ámbito estricto de la palabra, pareja mucho menos, lo más cercano que han tenido fue aquel abrazo en Shibuya cálido y nostálgico, también estaba el beso que le dio cuando lo conoció pero no contaba considerando que el rubio estaba ebrio; se veían seguido, hacían cosas raras y el rubio siempre parecía lanzarle indirectas que luego no tenían sentido con su actitud así que no, ni una idea de cómo definir su relación con él.

–Algo, pero novios no somos

–Lastima, se ven bonitos juntos–Kagami casi sintió que se le salía el corazón con eso que le decía Momoi–volviendo al tema, regalos creo que no son necesarios, sería mejor hacerlo pasar un buen rato, Ki-chan valora más las acciones

–Pero es muy complicado. Cada vez que salimos suele llevarme a hacer cosas muy extrañas y distintas entre ellas, al grado de que llegué a considerar llevarlo a Noruega a hacer muebles de madera–la chica comenzó a reírse fuerte con ese comentario–sabía que reirías–tras calmar las risas, la chica le miró enternecida.

–Sabes, Ki-chan es muy extraño e infantil, pero también tiene su lado romántico

–¡Te digo que no es eso!

–Tómalo en el sentido estético de la palabra. Me refiero a que es noche buena y creo que a él le gustaría pasarla como la noche que es, aunque no tengas esas intenciones–el pelirrojo seguía sin entender–hazlo sentir especial esa noche, dale detalles pequeño pero muy significativos, que sienta la "magia" que él dice–ahora creía entender un poco, pero seguía en desidia, después de todo lo más especial que llegó a hacer por Kuroko fue haberle hecho una cena "romántica" en su departamento en su primer aniversario y tomar un baño juntos, pero aquí era mucho más difícil, Kise estaba esperando algo grande, algo maravilloso y como el sujeto era ricachón y vivía todos los días siendo alabado por todos, en la buena vida y al mismo tiempo a cada "salida" que lo arrastraba era absurda, infantil, extraña y completamente diferente a la anterior, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué le podría gustar al rubio. Además, ellos no eran novios, no podía ponerse romántico, al menos no tanto.

–¿Qué sugieres que haga?–la chica sonrió, pero no parecía predecir nada bueno.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, Kagami ya está dandose cuenta de que hay algo ahí con Kise pero pues no sabe ni que onda. Esperemos que todo salga bien :D (yo debería saberlo porque soy la escritora pero no, estoy tan perdida como ustedes).

 ***** Tal como Riko llamaba a Kagami cuando este se comportaba como un bruto, combina el Baka de tonto con su nombre

 ****** Touchée: del frances, sería literalmente como tocado o atacado. Aquí Kise lo usa como algo así de "me atrapaste" para decir que Kagami usó su propio juego contra él.

 ******* Es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Hay gran presencia de extranjeros, aunque también hay una gran cantidad de japoneses. Destaca el club Velfarre, que acoge eventos de de música. Varias compañías tienen su matriz en el barrio.

 ******** Kentucky Fried Chicken. En día 24 de dicimebre en Japón es común celebrarlo con tu pareja o entre varios amigos y es el día en que los Kentuckys se llenan de personas. No sé si sea por tradición pero lo más común para comer ese día es pollo frito.

 ********* En la región de Narita se encuentra el aeropuerto internacional que sirve al área del Gran Tokio en Japón. Como es el único que conozco decidí que ese sería.

Una pregunta general para finalizar ¿Ustedes creen que lo de Kagami con Kise es sano, bueno o es completamente estúpido y sumiso? Porque en la vida real creo que estar con alguien a quien sólo le cumples los caprichos no está bien, aunque por otra parte alguien que te hace salir de tu hoyo, te saca de lo cotidiano y además casi te obliga a ser productivo es algo muy bueno ¿Qué piensan usedes?

Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Nos vemos el siguiente sábado, por favor apoyen a la selección de Islandia mañana en su partido contra Francia (ok, no). Bye bye!


	5. Tu forma de ser

Pues ya llegamos a la mitad del fic(?) bueno la verdad no sé pero a como va la cosa no creo que haga muchos capítulos, especialmente porque me baso en una película y pues las películas son de 3 horas mínimo (exepto El señor de los anillos con escenas eliminadas incluidas, eso es un monstruo).  
La inspiración de este capítulo se lo debo a una chica que me dejó review la semana pasada cuando me dijo que la canción _Me vuelve loco tu forma de ser_ , de los **autenticos decadentes** , era la canción del fic y tras oirla concuerdo mucho con ella :D

 **Aclaraciones (Por quinta vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentos para Kagami, iba al trabajo, de vez en cuando tenía que atender una emergencia, regresaba a casa, cenaba, dormía, a veces quedaba con Himuro para jugar básquet o era forzado a ayudarle a que se ligara a alguna mujer y durante esos 20 días, lo que más esperaba era recibir un mensaje o fotografía curiosa de Kise.

Kagami no tenía ni idea de qué tenía de interesante el recibir una fotografía de un pequeño muñeco de nieve, o un mensaje con alguna pregunta rara y sin embargo le hacía sonreír más y más conforme pasaban los días; uno de sus últimos mensajes fue diciéndole que antes de año nuevo tenían que intentar comer Nagashi-Sṓmen ***** juntos y que fuera buscando algún tobogán alto de bambú para deslizarlos. Parecía que su único propósito era molestarlo pero terminaba contestándole, mínimo aunque fuera con un "no" pero este no dejaba de mandarle mensajes y él de contestarle. Lo más desconcertante que le ocurrió fue que en algún punto se encontró viendo el concurso de esculturas de nieve de Sapporo y sonrió cuando al fin vio a Kise con otras celebridades ahí. Al darse cuenta de eso apagó la tele y salió corriendo del departamento a entrenar básquet para convencerse a sí mismo que no lo había hecho por una razón extraña.

Cuando el 24 de diciembre por fin había llegado, Kagami despertó con los ojos rojos y ojeras al no poder dormir, era como aquellos días donde se entusiasmaba tanto con un partido que no dormía.

Se hizo un café muy cargado y una enorme dotación de huevos para desayunar para ponerse a envolver los regalos que les daría a los ex-estudiantes de Teiko, porque al final sí lo habían invitado a la fiesta en casa de Akashi y no había podido negarse ante la mirada tenebrosa del pelirrojo. No podía decir que fuera amigo de los amigos de Kuroko, más que nada porque, aparte del básquetbol, no compartían mucho en común, pero siempre que estaban todos reunidos era muy divertido, era como ver un grupo cómico que además te daba diabetes por lo mucho que se querían a pesar de sus diferencias. Se preguntaba cómo sería ver eso con Kise incluido en ese cuadro, seguro que podría sacar de quicio a Midorima, ser brutalmente trolleado por Kuroko y/o Murasakibara, hacer un dúo infantil y bello con Momoi y ser regañado e intimidado por Akashi… lástima que no le tocaría ver eso hoy. Le gustaría poder ver un día a Kise con los amigos que se notaba que él apreciaba demasiado… ¿Acababa de admitir que quería ver a Kise siendo feliz?

Volvió a la realidad viendo todos los regalos envueltos y bien decorados: el CD de Misfist para Himuro, el collar con aretes de amatista falsa para Momoi, la tostadora con dibujos de donas para Murasakibara, el espanta espíritus con amuleto de deseos buenos para Midorima, el equipo para limpiar madera fina para Akashi, la manta con mangas para Kuroko y una novela japonesa para enviársela a su antigua tutora a Estados Unidos junto con unos dulces japoneses para su papá. Gracias a Momoi, había conseguido elaborar un plan que, según a sus palabras, haría la mejor noche buena de todas para Kise, así que consideró que comprarle un regalo estaría de más (también porque después de esa noche iba a quedarse pobre). Le sorprendió mucho que aquello fuera algo que deseara ese rubio tan hiperactivo y loco, pero confiaría en su amiga de años y la próxima vez él idearía algo original… ¿Acababa de admitir que quería volver a pasar noche buena con Kise en el futuro?

El timbre de su departamento le regresó por segunda vez a la realidad y se levantó deprisa a abrir la puerta ignorando sus pensamientos de antes. Lo desequilibrado de Kise se le estaba contagiando. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

– _Hello, bro_

–Tatsuya, esto es una sorpresa– lo deja pasar–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería hasta mañana antes de que fueras a Akita

–Resulta que hay probabilidades de nieve esta noche, así que cambié mi boleto de tren a uno de avión para no cancelarle a mis amigos en la fiesta ni a mi familia mañana. Por lo mismo saldré más temprano a Akita y te vine a dejar esto–le da una bolsa blanca que contenía cinco paquetes de carne para hamburguesa de la mejor calidad–feliz navidad adelantada

–¡Wou! ¡Gracias, Tatsuya! –miró entusiasmado aquel presente–espérame aquí, deja traigo tu regalo–fue hasta el árbol de navidad de plástico de su apartamento y agarró la pequeña caja envuelta de papel morado–toma, pero no lo abras hasta mañana

–Gracias. La verdad es que también creí que te podría ver antes de irme, pero conociendo a los chicos, es seguro que mañana esté con resaca y no quiero hacerte pasar por mi humor en el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto–miró a el pelirrojo que parecía ya listo para salir de su casa–¿No es muy temprano para irte?

–Tengo que ir hasta Chiba y luego regresar a Tokio, debo aprovechar cada segundo o no tendrá sentido nada

–Te lanzaste tú solo la soga al cuello al aceptar ese plan tan laborioso–le extendió otra bolsa pero está llena de empaques de jelly beans–dale esto a Atsushi de mi parte–el pelirrojo la tomó y la guardó en la mochila–entonces ¿Sigues aún con el ángel borracho? Creí que para este punto ya lo mandarías al diablo

–Tú fuiste el que dijo que lo intentara

–Sí, para que te acostaras con él, vieras que hay más peces en el mar que Kuroko y luego pasaras de él, no para que estuvieras a sus órdenes y terminaras en una odisea por cumplirle su capricho como si se tratara de la realeza

–Bueno, recordemos que para que eso funcione se necesitan dos personas y a veces la segunda persona tiene otros planes ¡Y no es de la realeza, sólo es modelo y gana más dinero que yo! –aunque eso lo ubicaba a un nivel más alto en sentido de cotizarse–aparte ¿No eras tú el que andaba jodiendo que tenía que conocer a otras personas y seguir adelante?

–No cuenta si no tienes una relación romántica y, por lo que me has contado, no lo consideras precisamente tu amigo

–… es complicado

–Sólo admite que te gusta el tipo y con eso te dejo ir en paz–le miro con cara de póker.

–¡No me gusta! –gritó ya molesto por esa conversación–él es… es importante para mí, sólo puedo decir eso–agachó la mirada sonrojado–pero no de forma romántica, digo, el sujeto está loco

–¿No has oído que las cosas que nos enloquecen son las que más amamos? –el pelirrojo le miró paniqueado–de acuerdo, no te molestaré más que tengo todavía que pasar por el pollo frito antes de irme a la fiesta del trabajo y tú tienes que llegar a Chiba–el pelinegro tomó su bolso dándole señal a Kagami que se iba–a ver si aprovechas la "magia" de la noche buena y al fin te acuestas con él

–¿Sabes? Podría golpearte

–No, no podrías–le sonrió–diviértete, te llamaré cuando esté en el aeropuerto

–Sí, cuídate mucho Tatsuya–se dieron un apretón de manos fuerte chocando sus hombros. El pelinegro tomó su fiel chaqueta negra americana y salió del apartamento de Kagami. Este por otra parte, miró su mochila y suspiró.

* * *

Llegó a Chiba por ahí de las 5:00 pm, no le costó trabajo dar con el barrio millonario donde se ubicaba la casa de aquel pelirrojo que podía ser amable y despiadado al mismo tiempo. Entro a la mansión color marrón y le abrió un mayordomo al que estuvo tentado llamarle Sebastián (por suerte se encontró con Midorima y no lo hizo.

La fiesta inició a las 6:00, cuando el último invitado en llegar (Murasakibara) arribó y comenzó un ambiente muy agradable con los miembros del antiguo equipo de básquetbol de la universidad de Teiko. También conoció a otros amigos del pelirrojo, iguales de "particulares", cenaron un enorme festín preparado por los cocineros de su familia y luego se colocaron a ver un partido entre el pelirrojo y el peliverde de la fiesta. Kagami podía decir que se la estaba pasando muy bien pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de Kise vino a su cabeza, pensando en cómo sería todo ese ambiente con el rubio incluido.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, así que se alejó un poco del bullicio para revisar el mensaje que le había llegado. Sí, era Kise, que le anunciaba su llegada.

–" _He llegado a Minato ¿Sigues en la fiesta? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Midorimacchi trajo regalos inventando alguna excusa tsundere?_ OwO"–el mensaje de Kise no parecía demandante, incluso sonaba como alguien que sólo quería informarse de la situación, pero sabiendo que Kise era algo manipulador, era bastante obvio que su mensaje en realidad quería decir que ya había llegado y que estuviera ya listo para irse.

 _–"Sí, aquí sigo. Todos están muy contentos y pasándosela bien para ser una fiesta pequeña. Midorima trajo puras figuras relacionadas con el signo de cada uno diciendo que su madre los iba a tirar y sería un desperdicio"_ –le contestó de la manera más casual, tampoco quería verse tan ansioso y salir corriendo a cambiarse e ir a Minato.

 _–"Típico de Midorimacchi, luego me encargaré de pasar mañana a sus casas a darles sus regalos_ -w-"–rio con ese comentario, a pesar de todo Kise no podría ni quería ocultar el gran cariño que le tenía a sus amigos de la universidad.

 _–"Parece que aún van a seguirle un rato ¿Seguro que no puedes llegar?"_ –era una pregunta normal, seguramente Kise estaría contento de venir si pudiera, no le molestaría cambiar los planes que ya había hecho si esto era lo que realmente quería el rubio.

 _–"Aún no llega el abogado y son varios los contratos… si tengo suerte terminaré para las 9:00pm_ TwT"–claro, si a él le tomaría bastante tiempo llegar hasta allá, el que él tuviera todavía que esperar ese tiempo y venir en la noche, justo cuando el transporte ya escaseaba por la celebración, llegaría hasta las 11:30 hasta Chiba.

 _–"Es suficiente tiempo para que llegue a rescatarte"_ –en lo que se cambiaba, tomaba el tren, llegaba a Tokio, luego a Minato y encontraba el edificio, estaría ahí también a las 9:00, al menos eso esperaba.

 _–"Eres mi héroe Kagamicchi_ n.n 3"–ese corazón sobraba, no era bueno para su sistema circulatorio. Cerró el celular, procedió a despedirse de todos con la excusa de que tenía que ir a ver a su hermano (él cual seguro ya se encontraba en una fiesta salvaje con sus amigos del trabajo) y después se dirigió al baño a ponerse la ropa adecuada para aquella sorpresa que tenía tiempo preparando para Kise.

Las sirvientas fueron discretas y cuando salió no vio a nadie. Miró su celular, si tenía suerte el tren pasaría rápido y podría llegar incluso antes de las 9:00 para recibir a Kise de aquel arduo día.

–Creí que ya te habías ido Kagami-kun–una voz sonó detrás suyo asustándose. Entre el último mensaje de Kise y el efecto fantasma de Kuroko, su corazón ya estaba al borde de un infarto.

–¡Deja de hacer eso!–demonios, lo habían atrapado.

–¿Por qué estás usando eso?–Kuroko reconoció aquel traje color marrón oscuro encima de un suéter negro de lana y esa corbata con rayas negras y rojas; era el traje que Kagami aseguró, nunca usaría si no era una ocasión muy formal como una boda o un funeral.

–¿Me veo ridículo?

–No, para nada pero no es usual en ti usar ese tipo de ropa… ¿Qué clase de reunión tendrás con Himuro-san?

–Bueno, ya sabes… la forma en que a Tatsuya le gusta socializar

–Pero nunca te has vestido así para una cita con alguien que no conoces, a menos que el lugar vaya a ser demasiado elegante lo cual dudo porque a ti no te gusta gastar mucho y…–y entonces relacionó todo–no vas a ir a ver a Himuro-san ¿Verdad?

–Kuroko…

–Hoy regresa Kise-kun de su viaje de trabajo–el peliazul estaba muy bien informado–vas a ir a verlo ¿Verdad?

–Yo…–no sacaba nada con mentirle–sé que me advertiste que no le viera de nuevo pero…

–¿Pero?–Kagami no sabía qué responderle.

–¡No lo sé!–y era verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que las cosas se dieron así y era cuando las palabras de su hermano eran las únicas que le daban un poco de sentido a aquella bizarra situación –su forma de ser me vuelve loca, pero supongo que son las cosas que te vuelven locas las que más disfruta uno–cambió un poco el final

–Realmente no entiendo tu lógica–y él tampoco–pero si le cuentas esto a cualquier ser humano Kagami-kun, todo el mundo dirá que tú estás…

–¡Tengo que irme!–le interrumpió–lo siento, se me hará tarde, los regalos los dejé ya en el árbol, diviértanse mucho y feliz noche buena–Kagami caminó lo más rápido que pudo para poder salir de ahí. Cogió su abrigo color vino, se enredó la bufanda y salió disparado a la estación de tren para llegar a Minato.

Antes, de haber sido interceptado por Kuroko de esa forma, hubiera ignorado lo demás y se hubiera quedado con él pero ahora sentía la gran urgencia de ver a Kise ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo aquel rubio descarado e inestable se había vuelto tan importante? ¿Desde cuándo prefería pasar toda una noche adolorido por una salida con Kise que el conforte de estar con Kuroko?

* * *

Kagami llegó a la estación de Minato luego de casi una hora de viaje y caminó entre toda esa gente que se iba a celebrar de alguna manera. Se había memorizado la dirección del edificio de la empresa donde Kise estaría terminando con su trabajo, no había tenido nada mejor que hacer en aquella cita forzada que le hizo Himuro con aquella morena, quizás por eso la tipa se fue tan enojada.

Las calles estaban llenas de parejas y uno que otro grupo de pubertos yéndose a celebrar de alguna manera. Qué irónico que en Estados Unidos todo fuera tan familiar y privado que hasta te regañaban si pensabas en un plan que no fuera en familia pero en año nuevo se transformara en una fiesta salvaje y ahí en Japón era al revés pero más íntimo y romántico como si se tratara de una noche sólo para tomarle la mano a tu pareja. Se sonrojó al recordar que el mismo se dirigía ahora a recoger a alguien con quien pasaría una noche "romántica"; no, no romántica amorosa, se lo repitió de nuevo, sino romántica en el sentido estético de la palabra.

Llegó frente a un enorme edificio lleno de ventanas y con una fuente apagada enfrente, se notaba desde lejos que era un edificio donde trabajaba gente con mucho dinero. En una situación distinta, si él y Kise realmente fueran algo más, se sentiría como el plebeyo que de alguna manera se ganó al príncipe codiciado.

Tras varios minutos esperando afuera, mucha gente comenzó a salir por las puertas como si tuvieran prisa, otros conversando entre ellos. Todo eran personas elegantes, ejecutivos, abogados, modelos y demás personas que parecían darle más importancia a su apariencia que al frio que gobernaba esa noche…Y entonces lo vio. Un abrigo beige de diseñador en su figura alta, aquellas piernas largas en unas Bottega Veneta's ****** negras, bufanda del mismo color. Esas manos delgadas y largas cubiertas por unos guantes delgados, cabello rubio brillante tratando de esconderse bajo un gorro, ojos dorados rasgados como los de un felino bajo unos lentes sin prescripción médica; facciones finas, nariz respingada, piel pálida por el frio pero de lejos se notaba que sería suave si la tocabas y labios delgados sin ninguna herida como los suyos debido al frio: Kise Ryouta ya era inconfundible para él aun estando entre miles de personas con abrigos y gorros.

Aquel rubio lo visualizo también. Sus ojos se agrandaron y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de euforia antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

–¡Kagamicchi!–Kagami lo vio venir, y aun así terminó siendo derribado por una tacleada súper poderosa de parte de aquel ojidorado–llegaste antes–el rubio se quitó de encima y se levantó sin pensar en sí le había roto la cabeza al pelirrojo con aquel derribe. Kagami se reincorporó adolorido: ¿Enserio había extrañado tanto a ese torbellino?

–Sí, hola a ti también–se frotó la cabeza–te vez muy animado como para haber estado viajando por horas y arreglando papeles

–Es porque es noche buena y Kagamicchi prometió darme la mejor de todas–el mencionado se sonrojó. De acuerdo, si lo había extrañado mucho, demasiado–entonces ¿Qué es lo que me tienes preparado? –le miró con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

–Si te lo digo ahora arruinaras la sorpresa

–Me gustan las sorpresas–Kise le tomó del brazo y el pelirrojo se tensó.

–… suéltame por favor–su voz parecía salir en automático, como si de un robot se tratase.

–¿Por qué?–preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

–Porque así parecemos una…–ni siquiera podía decir esa última palabra, estaba abochornado. Entonces sintió que Kise lo soltaba y se ponía a cierta distancia.

–Cierto, lo siento–respondió en un susurró que pudo escuchar perfectamente–bueno, llévame a mi sorpresa–Kagami asintió y comenzó a caminar. Kise pareció verdaderamente arrepentido de haber hecho aquello y eso le extrañó al pelirrojo, quién pensaba que la culpa y el arrepentimiento no existían en aquel rubio descarado.

* * *

–¡Wou! _Pierre Gagnaire_ ******* no sabía que fueras tan fino Kagamicchi–el nombrado lo hubiera golpeado en ese mismo momento, pero bajo ese comentario burlesco, vio como los ojos dorados de Kise irradiaban felicidad, además de que sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía una sonrisa contenida de emoción.

–Momoi me dijo que te gusta la sopa de cebolla gratinada, y los postres son de porciones pequeñas así que podrás romper tu dieta sin llenarte

–Realmente pensaste en todo–el chico daba giros desplazándose para no perderse ni un solo detalle del lugar. Kagami tendría que compensar a Momoi de alguna forma por esa gran idea y ayudarle a conseguir una reservación en aquellas fechas, aunque tardaría mucho en ello porque estaba lejos el día de pago–creo que este lugar es tan vanidoso que no necesitaré esto–Kise se quitó sus lentes y su gorro, dejándose al descubierto. Cuando ingresaron el hombre de la entrada tomó sus abrigos y ahora los papeles en la galería se invertían: Kagami llevaba su mejor traje, aunque nada comparado con los que usaban los demás clientes de ahí y Kise usaba ropa de diseñador, pero aquella camisa blanca, esos pantalones vaqueros grises y ese ensamble negro no eran nada formales para ese lugar. ¿Fue su imaginación o Kise se sonrojó al verlo tras despojarse de su abrigo?–te vez muy guapo Kagamicchi

–Gracias…–se dirigieron a su mesa. La autoestima y el calor en el pecho del pelirrojo aumentaron con ese comentario. La mesa que había reservado era junto a la ventana, mirando la torre de Tokio prendida–será mejor que te guste, o de lo contrario te haré pagarlo a ti

–Que cruel, tú eres el que me está invitando aquí–abrió la carta–para que lo sepas, no soy tan quisquilloso, me comeré todo lo que me sirvan y me gustará–Kagami se rio con ese puchero y abrió su carta; casi le da un infarto, lo bueno fue que comió en la fiesta de Akashi o de lo contrario tendría que vender hasta su departamento para poder pagar todo lo que necesitara para satisfacer su estómago.

Logró pedir algo que le convencía y que fuera barato. Kise pidió su sopa de cebolla gratinada. De cortesía a ambos les dejaron dos copas de vino blanco espumoso pero ninguno la tocó.

–¿No vas a beber?

–No, ese es uno de mis regalos para ti de navidad Kagamicchi, voy a quedarme sobrio por esta noche– Kagami entendió que, tras haberle hecho prometer al rubio que no bebiera si la situación se ponía extraña, Kise no querría beber en su presencia, porque sabía que a él no le gustaba que estuviera así o quizás disimulaba para que pensara que tenía la situación bajo control pero en el fondo quería creer que las palabras de Momoi eran reales, que gracias a él Kise estaba lo suficientemente mejor como para no recurrir tanto al alcohol–a lo que nos lleva al segundo regalo–Kise agarró su bolso y sacó una caja enorme envuelta en papel navideño y un moño naranja. ¿Cómo había logrado meter eso en su bolsa sin que él se diera cuenta? Luego tendría que ir a revisarse la vista.

–Vaya, gracias–pudo haberlo dicho mejor, pero estaba sorprendido de recibir un regalo.

–¡Ábrelo! Quiero ver tu cara –el pelirrojo comenzó a romper el papel–¡Vamos, rápido! Antes de que traigan la comida

–Ya voy, no presiones–Kise estaba haciendo escandalo pero ya se acostumbró a que la gente les mirara como si estuvieran locos.  
La caja resultaron ser dos, pero estaban pegadas de tal forma que tenía que abrir una para poder abrir la otra. Al abrir la primera se encontró con una bufanda verde.

–¿Qué tal?

–Por favor dime que no fuiste a Estados Unidos a cobrarle esto al amigo que se quedó con ella en la apuesta–bromeó inspeccionando la bufanda; no era cara, de hecho parecía tejida a mano pero sabía que el regalo venía siendo como esa broma de lo que le ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

–Desgraciadamente Momocchi no me puede proporcionar toda la información de todo el mundo, así que tendrás que conformarte con esa–Kagami sonrió–ahora el otro ¡El otro, rápido!

–¿Te han dicho que eres muy impaciente?–el rubio le sacó la lengua travieso. Dejó la bufanda colgando del respaldo de la silla y procedió a abrir la otra caja. Una gran sorpresa lo invadió, y sintió una gran alegría que no podía expresar en su rostro porque aún seguía conmocionado. Unos Air Nike Jordán ******** negros con rojo y el número 10 en la lengüeta en blanco, del mejor modelo y del año actual, eran lo que se encontraba en esa segunda caja–esto…

–Y aunque Momocchi no me pueda dar la dirección de tu amigo, siempre puede sacarle información a su prometido de tus gustos–pero Kagami seguía absorto por ese regalo, ahora sabía que si Kise quería ordenar lo más caro del menú, se lo iba a conceder. Durante años había querido unos pero nunca había podido juntar el dinero cuando estaba en Estados Unidos–por suerte vi la medida de tus zapatos en nuestro último juego y logré que llegaran antes de que fuera…

–Kise–le interrumpió–muchas gracias–el rubio se sonrojó y volteó la mirada avergonzado.

–No fue nada, cuando se trata de ropa, zapatos y accesorios soy muy bueno–miró a ver si ya venía el mesero, pero era obvio que se iba a tardar–pero, si me termino decepcionando de esta noche que debe ser la mejor noche buena, me los devolverás–bromeó para calmarse, pero Kagami seguía mirándole eternamente agradecido.

El pelirrojo ahora veía otra faceta del rubio, si era un caprichoso, pero de buenos sentimientos, se preocupaba por quienes quería y realmente se preocupó por darle este regalo tan maravilloso, eso demostraba que su compañía forzada no era simple egoísmo como le dijo Kuroko, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Después de un rato llegó la comida, la cual estaba realmente exquisita, lo triste era que eran porciones pequeñas y cada una valía bastante, pero funcionó comerse toda la sopa de hongos en la fiesta de antes para poder evitar pedir más. Kise le pidió que le platicara más cosas de él y así lo hizo, le contó cómo comenzó a jugar básquetbol, cómo conoció a Himuro, su tutora Alex de Estados Unidos, su regreso a Japón, su época en Seirin; para cuando llegaron los postres, estaba en su tercer año de preparatoria.

–¿Fue entonces cuando empezaste a salir con Kurokocchi?–Kagami casi escupe su bebida–Kagamicchi, eso es asqueroso

–¡Es tú culpa!... ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde antes de conocerte. Kurokocchi me contó su historia, sólo que al inicio no había caído en cuenta de que tú eras ese "Kagami-kun" hasta que estuvimos en la galería

–¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?

–Que estuvieron juntos durante dos años y medio, que terminaron en la universidad, estuvieron separados un tiempo y luego trataron de volver a ser amigos

–Diciéndolo así me molesta bastante

–Dime entonces una historia que a ti te guste–apoyó sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos en plan de escucharlo. Kagami se masajeó las sienes y luego suspiró.

–Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, íbamos en la misma clase y entramos al club de básquetbol. Nos decían que éramos la luz y la sombra del equipo de Seirin, lográbamos ganar cualquier juego trabajando juntos ya que, sin importar la situación, confiábamos en el otro… confiábamos tanto que uno podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida y el otro siempre creería que lo lograría–sonrió melancólicamente–lo siento, me desvié del tema

–No te preocupes, cuestiones de básquet nunca me aburren

–Bueno, continuando: él se me declaró en el segundo año y no en el tercero; digo, yo ya sentía algo por él pero hasta que no me lo dijo no pude saberlo realmente. Acepté y comenzamos a salir, pasamos a tercero y continuamos bien, fuimos de viaje de graduación juntos y yo ya tenía planeado pedirle que nos mudáramos juntos luego de encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero entonces llegó la universidad y luego de tres meses él me dijo que no veía un futuro conmigo, que deseaba algún día formar una familia; ya sabes, lo típico, esposa, hijos, un hogar decente, aceptación de la sociedad. Yo me molesté pero no podía hacer nada… tiempo después, más preciso hace año y medio nos volvimos a encontrar, estaba muy triste porque un amigo suyo había fallecido así que hablamos un buen rato, recordamos buenos tiempos y nos despedimos. A los dos días me buscó y me pidió que por favor volviéramos a ser amigos y yo acepté, pero…

–Pero aún sientes algo por él

–… si, supongo que son las cenizas del primer amor. Aunque creo que él realmente nunca sintió algo por mi

–Eso no es cierto. Cuando Kurokocchi me contó de ti me dijo que no importaba que hicieras o cuanto te desgastaras, siempre confió en ti, que tú fuiste su luz en los peores momentos. Qué él nunca sintió atracción sexual por nadie hasta que tu apareciste–Kagami apretó su tenedor con fuerza–¿Pero qué podemos hacer? La vida puede ser un asco, pueden pasarte muchas cosas malas y sufrir mucho y las personas que amamos pueden traicionarnos o alejarse de nosotros sin una razón lógica, pero si seguimos vivos por alguna que otra razón entonces no hay que rendirnos. Usemos ese pasado para prosperar no para estancarnos, continuemos como sabemos hacerlo y hay que ver cómo termina la historia–conmoción, esa era la única palabra que podía describir a Kagami en ese momento. Muchas palabras, muchos consejos y maneras de decirle "sigue adelante" y ninguna había logrado llegarle como aquella manera tan franca y filosófica que tuvo de decirle el rubio sobre superar a Kuroko.

–Nunca antes alguien me había dicho de esa manera tan extraña que tenía que superar a Kuroko

–¿He? ¿Eso hice?

–¡¿No fue así?!–casi golpea la mesa tirando todo su contenido–pero me sorprende que no me lo mencionaras antes

–No tendría que tocar el tema si la situación no se prestaba para ello, además seguro es un tema muy complicado para ti: tú ex se casa con una mujer hermosa pero sigues yendo con él cuando te necesita

–¡¿He?! ¡Eso no…!

–Ya te encontré en su casa una vez

–Esa vez que llamaste fue sólo una visita de amigos–Kise le miró como queriéndole decir "no te creo". Kise comió algo de sus postres y bajó la mirada.

–Cuando te llamé para hacer la Tomatina me di cuenta de inmediato que estabas en su casa antes de que me lo dijeras. El refrigerador que Momocchi eligió para cuando se fueron a vivir juntos produce un sonido muy particular, lo puedo reconocer en cualquier lado–el pelirrojo volteó la mirada–no voy a juzgarte, Kurokocchi es mi amigo y sé que tiene algo que hace quererlo mucho, o en tu caso que lo quieras demasiado… pero no te perdonaré si arruinas la felicidad de mi querida amiga Momocchi

–Yo jamás haría algo como eso, te he dicho que odio que me malinterpretes–mordió con fuerza una fresa que se metió a la boca–además es obvio que Kuroko la ama demasiado y lo mío ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Aún si él se me lanzara en brazos, jamás haría nada sabiendo que hay alguien de por medio

–Eso dicen todos, pero créeme, si estás en esa situación puedes terminar cayendo a la tentación. En mi trabajo es muy común

–Yo no soy modelo

–Pero si eres humano–Kise se interrumpió para comer algo de sus postres y luego suspiró–sin ofender a mi queridísimo amigo Kurokocchi… tomó la decisión más fácil y dejó ir a un gran hombre–si antes Kagami se había sonrojado por Kise, ahora había llegado a sentir que sacaría humo por las orejas ante ese comentario–Momocchi es una mujer excepcional, cualquiera se sentiría muy afortunado de tenerla como novia, pero teniéndote a ti creo que sería muy estúpido cambiarte–el ojirojo sintió la necesidad de beberse el vino que seguía intacto en su mesa, pero terminó por tragarse uno de los postres de un solo bocado–claro que también puede ser que piense eso porque soy gay y siempre preferiré a los hombres

–Cállate–eso sonó más una súplica, no sabría qué hacer si Kise seguía alabándolo–enserio, puedes decir cosas muy vergonzosas

–Que cruel–hizo lágrimas de cocodrilo.

–Pero gracias–Kise cambió su semblante a uno de sorpresa–nadie me había dicho algo así nunca y todo este tiempo me sentido muy inferior por haber sido cambiado por una mujer tan bella como Momoi. Eres el primero que me dice que lo estúpido fue haberme cambiado por ella… gracias–ahora fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse mucho.

Kagami lo decía enserio y sonrió para sus adentros, no sólo le hizo feliz que le dijeran eso, sino que fuera precisamente Kise el que se lo dijera. Comió un poco más y luego volteó a ver al rubio pero notó que su mirada pasaba de la vergüenza a una de miedo.

–No–la cara de Kise se tornó de nuevo pálida, tal como en la estación de tren. Cuando se dio vuelta hacia sus espaldas, efectivamente ahí se encontraba la pesadilla de Kise: Haizaki Shougo–¿Cómo lo supo? Esto no puede ser, no, ¡No!

–Kise relájate, sólo…–pero no sabía qué hacer, el pelinegro, tras hablar con el de la entrada ya se dirigía a su mesa y no podían huir de ahí o se vería que trataban de irse sin pagar. Al voltear de nuevo a ver al rubio, este ya estaba tomándose su copa abandonada de vino por el pánico.

–Al fin te encuentro Ryouta–el sujeto ya estaba frente a su mesa–¿Pasando una noche buena?–habló en doble sentido. Kagami quiso levantarse para hacerle frente, pero Kise se le adelantó. Se paró de la mesa, se tragó lo que quedaba de la copa y le miró seriamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

–Fui a buscarte al edificio de Shibuya para que pasáramos esta noche juntos pero me informaron que estabas de viaje y llegabas a Minato. Fui a buscarte ahí al edificio de una de las tantas compañías para las que trabajas y te vi subiendo a un taxi con… este–Kagami quiso levantarse de nuevo pero Kise le hizo ademán de que siguiera sentado.

–Este–señalando al pelirrojo–es mi compañía de noche buena, así que mejor ve y búscate a otra persona porque ya estoy ocupado

–Vamos Ryouta ¿Enserio quieres pasar la noche en un restaurante aburrido? Ven conmigo, te llevaré a una verdadera fiesta–acercó su dedo pulgar a su boca y lo lamió.

–Oye, él dijo…

–He dicho que ya estoy ocupado–interrumpió el rubio antes de que el ojirojo pudiera intervenir–además…–tomó la copa intacta de Kagami y se la bebió toda de golpe para agarrar más valor, aunque eso le causó tos–la paso mejor aquí con Kagamicchi que con un sujeto que cree que sólo se puede divertir aspirando polvo mientras se mueve al compás de un montón de ruido o metiéndose en las piernas de alguien

–¿Y eso no era lo que buscabas de mí en un inicio? ¿Qué me metiera en tus piernas?–se burló del rubio– tu iniciaste esto Ryouta, no me parece justo que ahora huyas de ello–le tomó de la muñeca pero Kagami, al fin levantándose de su lugar, hizo que lo soltara–¡Deja de meterte!

–Claro que me meto, no dejaré que le hagas algo a Kise, tienes que aceptar que no significa no

–Tú, desde el primer día que te vi no has hecho más que molestarme–hubo una guerra de miradas entre esos dos. Kise, su estado de pre-ebriedad, buscó por todo el restaurante alguna forma de terminar con eso sin que hubiera una pelea y Kagami saliera herido; vio entonces a un hombre que prendía fuego a una cazuela de cerezas y se le ocurrió una idea. Se escabulló hasta llegar ahí, con una servilleta tomó del fuego y antes de que esta se consumiera, y por suerte que nadie le vio subiéndose a una silla vacía, acercó la servilleta prendida a un lector de humo y en unos segundo comenzó a caer agua por todo el lugar. Todos empezaron a quejarse y por lógica a levantarse de sus asientos y salir. Kise empujó a Haizaki al suelo, jaló del brazo a Kagami y se mezclaron entre la gente para huir.

En la salida del edificio lograron recuperar sus abrigos y escapar de la escena del crimen antes de que llegara alguna autoridad. Sus pasos los llevaron a un parque, donde el ambiente volvió a ponerse incómodo.

–Lo siento Kagamicchi, arruiné la noche

–La culpa la tiene ese hombre por aparecerse. De no haber sido por tu peculiar idea pudimos haber terminado en golpes, nos hubieran vetado y reportado con la policía, así que podría decirse que la salvaste un poco

–Pero de no ser por mí Shougo-kun no se hubiera aparecido. No creí que fuera capaz de seguirme desde tan lejos–el rubio se abrazó así mismo, habían salido con ese frio y mojados, no era buena combinación.

–Kise, tengo que preguntártelo ¿Por qué no lo has reportado con la policía?–el nombrado quedó en silencio y se detuvo a mitad del parque–es obvio que esto va más allá de la insistencia de alguien rechazado, ese tipo es peligroso, te está acosando de verdad

–No puedo–agachó la mirada–porque él puede arruinarme

–¿Arruinarte?

–La razón por la que inició todo esto fue porque yo me le acerqué, no al revés. Esa noche no sólo estuve a punto de acostarme con él, sino que bebimos mucho, mezclamos cosas, hice muchas ridiculeces estando ebrio en un bar con temática de vaqueros que no recordaría de no haber sido por las fotos que él me sacó y, si no le hubiera vomitado, hubiéramos tenido sexo en el baño del mismo lugar; además, antes de que se me pusiera en frente, traté de ligarme a otros sujetos de la fiesta. Si eso sale a la luz mi carrera está arruinada, no sólo se sabrá que soy gay, sino que soy un fácil, alcohólico y exhibicionista

–Pero Kise, ese tipo…

–No puedo excusarme con las razones que me llevaron a ese estado tan bochornoso, esa noche hice puras imprudencias y no de las buenas, es toda mi culpa… si tengo que aguantar a ese sujeto y resignarme a sólo correr para evitar que la prensa se entere de esto y arruine mi carrera, entonces lo haré, es como un castigo–reanudó su caminar y el pelirrojo le siguió.

La noche en que conoció a Kise, Kagami maldijo al karma por lo que le había pasado con Kuroko, ahora se sentía demasiado afortunado por sólo haber sido botado por y conservarlo como amigo. Kise había sufrido una ruptura peor, se llenó de malos hábitos y tenía un acosador en potencia que no podía demandar por su carrera ¿Qué Kise no estaba bien? ¿Qué se encontraba inestable y desequilibrado de la mente? ¡Lo ilógico sería que no lo estuviera! Al diablo las advertencias, de todo lo que le habían dicho del rubio, lo único que él realmente encontraba coherente era lo que Momoi le dijo.

–Aún son las 11:00pm–le dijo y Kise le miró confundido–la noche no ha sido del todo desperdiciada porque aún no acaba, además de que gracias a este incidente nos libramos de pagar la cena tan costosa, podemos emplear el dinero en otra cosa que desees hacer

–Pero Kagamicchi…

–Tú lo dijiste, debe ser la mejor noche buena de todas, así que adelante, dispara cualquier locura que se te ocurra hacer en Minato en una noche de invierno–Kise, tras un rato de desconcierto, sintió ganas de llorar, pero sus lágrimas nunca se derramaron de los ojos y sonrió agradecido.

Un punto blanco que inmediatamente se volvió agua cayó en la nariz del pelirrojo. Voltearon al cielo y vieron que estaba comenzando a nevar. Tal parecía que el karma si les iba a recompensar esa noche. Lo más lógico para cualquier ser humano sería cubrirse debido a que estaban mojados, el abrigo no era tan caliente y la nieve les haría el ambiente más helado, pero claro, Kise no era lógico y Kagami estaba dispuesta a cumplir cualquier cosa que el rubio le dijera en ese momento.

–Hay que bailar–le soltó de repente.

–No me digas que quieres ir a un antro y embriagarte de nuevo mientras te sueltas en una pista

–Es muy tentador pero pensaba en algo sin tanto relajo, ya tuvimos suficiente conmoción por el incidente en el restaurante–Kise miró a todas partes de ese parque para que el pelirrojo entendiera la indirecta–¿O me dirás que no sabes bailar?

–Pues no, no sé bailar, está nevando y estamos en medio parque, mojados, y además ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve?

–En ese orden: yo tampoco soy un experto, así está más bonito, movernos nos hará entrar en calor y a cualquiera que nos vea le compartiremos nuestro descubrimiento de si realmente es tan mágico danzar bajo la nieve como en las películas–Kise se acercó lentamente a Kagami hasta quedar casi conectando las puntas de sus zapatos–y prefiero que me vean con un tipo que se ve guapo en un traje de oferta que con un delincuente con herpes

–Insisto, tú estás loco–dijo con una sonrisa, estaba maravillado por la apariencia que estaba tomando Kise bajo la nieve.

–¿Alguna vez has visto un cuerdo feliz?–con la misma lentitud tomó el brazo izquierdo del ojirojo para ponerlo en su cintura, su propio brazo izquierdo quedo posado en su hombro izquierdo y elevó su brazo derecho con el suyo entrelazando sus manos–solo déjate llevar–Kagami ya había comprendido que nunca iba a poder negarle nada a Kise y que en el fondo adoraba esa confianza y atrevimiento de hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Se dejó guiar cuando Kise comenzó a moverse a un ritmo tranquilo. No tenían música pero no importaba, y gracias a la nieve no había muchos autos que hicieran algún ruido que rompiera esa burbuja en la que ambos se habían adentrado desde el momento en que ingresaron a ese lugar.

–Eso último… lo sacaste de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

–Pero lo saqué del libro, no de una imagen en internet–se burló y lo peor es que tenía razón. Siguieron bailando, cada vez Kise iba agrandando los pasos y Kagami tenía que acoplarse de manera rápida si quería seguirle el paso–vas bien ¿Quieres intentar hacer una pirueta o cargarme?

–Sólo si quieres que terminemos con las piernas rotas, sin poder movernos en la nieve para morir de hipotermia

–No es tan mala idea. Moriríamos juntos, siendo jóvenes, sin alteraciones a nuestro cuerpo… quedaríamos en nuestros años veinte para toda la eternidad...–Kagami sintió que con forme hablaba de esa manera su voz se iba a apagando y adquiría un todo triste. Le miró de reojo y era verdad, hasta podría jurar que sus ojos se habían humedecido ¿Era por el alcohol? Se mordió el labio pensando en qué podía hacer y cuando lo supo, le importó poco las consecuencias dolorosas de sus actos.

Soltó la mano entrelazada de Kise y lo agarró con ambas de la cintura. El rubio sólo sintió como lo elevaban del suelo y le daban una vuelta rítmica y luego lo dejaban en el suelo a salvo, mientras que Kagami se fue para atrás cayendo sentado. Miró aquellos ojos rojos asombrado.

–Se me ocurrió que también podríamos sólo congelarnos y despertar varios años en el futuro y después podríamos robar una máquina del tiempo y viajar al pasado para bailar con el mismo Lewis Carroll–ni en un millón de años el pelirrojo entendería de donde había sacado esa idea tan descabellada, incluso cuando lo empezó a decir parecía que fue otro quien lo dijo y no él, pero no importaba ¿Qué más daba que posiblemente estuviera sufriendo un tipo de disfunción cerebral causada por el frio? Si ahora Kise se reía y dejaba de estar triste.

–Esa idea me gusta más–Kise se arrodillo en el suelo y se le abrazó por el cuello–Kagamicchi…

–D-dime–se puso nervioso.

–Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido–le dijo al oído. Kagami sólo necesitó oír esas palabras para que su cerebro terminara por irse a volar a algún lugar más cálido y correspondiera el abrazo de manera fuerte–¿Quién te dio permiso para abrazarme también?–pero esta vez no se apartó.

–Cállate, yo también hago lo que quiero–Kise bufó en su oído. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos directamente. Kise le sonrió como lo hizo la primera vez que se conocieron, con sus mejillas teñidas por el alcohol, los ojos entrecerrados y abriendo la boca ligeramente curvando sus labios; definitivamente la sonrisa más preciosa y dulce de todo el universo; le entraron unas enormes ganas de besarlo.

Pasó su mano izquierda a la mejilla izquierda de Kise y la acarició con el pulgar. Lo miró directo a los ojos, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol. Realmente quería besarlo.

–¡Kise!–pero nuevamente aquel momento se vio arruinado, sólo que esta vez fue tipo que lo atendió la vez que dejó a Kise en su departamento. El nombrado volteó asustado y se separó violentamente de Kagami.

–Sempai, que coincidencia que esté aquí también–su sonrisa preciosa se había esfumado y había pasado a una de nerviosismo e irritación.

–Sí, una coincidencia muy grande, no tiene nada que ver con varias menciones en twitter de fans que te vieron huir de un restaurante francés, con un sujeto alto de cejas raras, tras haber sido activada la alarma de incendios. Mucho menos que tenga rastreado tú celular para estos casos donde se te ocurre actuar como un adolecente estúpido–el rubio bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

–Disculpe, no fue culpa suya, un sujeto que lo lleva acosando hace tiempo llegó a molestar y…

–¡¿Y por si fuera poco Haizaki está involucrado?!–gritó interrumpiendo la pelirrojo. Se acercó a paso veloz y jaló del brazo al rubio para levantarlo del suelo–apestas a alcohol y tu ropa está húmeda–otro regaño más–mañana tienes una aparición importante en un programa con motivo de navidad y te vienes a emborrachar con este sujeto y bailar en un lugar público, mientras está nevando ¿Acaso no has pensado que puede darte hipotermia? ¿O que alguien te pueda ver bailando con un hombre en vía pública?

–¡Oye…!–Kagami se levantó del suelo también.

–Está bien Kagamicchi–le miró para no preocuparse–lo siento sempai, no volverá a pasar

–Sí, lo sé–esa afirmación le dio mala espina al pelirrojo. Se dirigió a Kagami –hay un taxi en la entrada del parque, tome ese para regresar a su casa. Vámonos Kise, tienes que darte un baño caliente antes de que comiences a enfermarte–caminó hacia la dirección contraria y Kise suspiró resignado.

–Lo siento Kagamicchi… te llamaré luego–no dijo nada más, no se despidió de él de manera eufórica como siempre, sólo le pasó de largo y caminó detrás de aquel sujeto. Volteó para verlos irse y vio como comenzaban a discutir de algo. Era mejor no intervenir en ello, además el pelinegro tenía razón, no era bueno para la carrera de Kise que se supiera… lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos dos.

* * *

Pasó una semana y media en la que Kagami no tuvo noticias del rubio, y cada vez que él intentaba llamarle el teléfono lo mandaba a buzón directamente. Para su suerte, y desgracia de otros, hubo unas cuatro emergencias que atender en ese tiempo, de lo contrario ya se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera ido hasta el departamento de Kise aunque tuviera que enfrentarse ese sujeto. Casi estaba seguro de que ambos pasarían año nuevo juntos atrapando fideos corriendo en toboganes de agua y en vez de eso terminó nuevamente en una cita doble forzada con Tatsuya y dos gemelas de ojos verdes (que como todas las citas terminó en desastre, sólo que esta vez no fue por el pensamiento de Kuroko, sino por el pendiente de Kise).

El problema era que Kagami no tenía ninguna autoridad de irlo a buscar, Kise fue el que lo estuvo buscando y citando todo el tiempo, y aunque en un principio parecía que le estaba coqueteando, al final no había hecho más allá de insinuaciones un tanto raras y sus citas, o mejor dicho salidas, no eran cosas románticas pero tampoco era algo que se hiciera con un amigo normal. Estaba muy confundido por toda esa situación, pero lo que más le perturbaba era que deseaba que no terminara, que Kise le llamara para hacer algo ilegal, estúpido o doloroso que comprometiera su seguridad e integridad en cualquier momento, o que por lo menos le avisara que estaba bien. Ya nada tenía sentido.

–Taiga, vine aquí como buen hermano que soy, para que te distrajeras viendo una recopilación de las mejores jugadas de Michael Jordan, y ahora sinceramente, me siento ignorado–el pelinegro miraba como el tipo miraba su celular como si al hacerlo este sonara repentinamente–tal vez su novio no le permita llamarte

–No es su novio, es su… ¿Guardián? ¿Su hermano mayor adoptivo? Su papá adoptivo a sus palabras. Alguien que lo cuida, dejémoslo así

–Porque el chico no está bien emocionalmente…

–Su novio de cinco años terminó con él, llegaron a vivir juntos. Yo apenas y llegué a los dos años y medio con Kuroko y ya viste como me puse. Además su acosador sigue suelto, es normal que ese tipo sea tan protector con él

–Porque se embriaga con facilidad y termina dejándose a merced de las personas…

–Tatsuya ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuarme desde hace rato?

–No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que has marcado un perfecto ovalo en el suelo porque desde que llegaste al departamento no has parado de mirar tu celular y estar preocupado porque un chico que no es Kuroko no te ha llamado desde hace una semana y media. Un chico que conoces desde hace apenas dos meses y que además no te has acostado con él–Kagami dejó de dar vueltas a la sala y se sentó en el sofá frustrado–quizás sea mi culpa porque yo te dije que lo intentaras, pero ahora esto parece haberse tornado más serio de lo que creí y me estoy preocupando por ti

–No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy angustiado, sí, pero es porque se vio muy violento como se lo llevó ese sujeto y puede que Kise este castigado o algo por el estilo. Quizás ahora tenga problemas en su trabajo por los fans que nos vieron juntos y estén pensando mal

–Tienen razones para hacerlo si salieron de un restaurante luego de un posible incendio y él tomándote del brazo–Himuro apagó la tele, tal parecía que no era una buena noche para ver deportes–¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Taiga?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?–no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación–sé que Kise no es precisamente normal pero…

–¿No es precisamente normal? Taiga, repacemos los hechos: el chico es interesante, habilidoso, encantador y muy, pero muy sexy, además de que te ha sacado del hoyo en el que has estado metido desde que Kuroko te botó, lo cual me da mucho gusto y le debo dar muchos puntos por ello, pero no por ello podemos dejar pasar el hecho más importante de todos: ¡Está completamente desequilibrado!

–¡Tatsuya!

–No, es enserio y no soy el primero que te lo ha dicho. Te lo pasaría si al menos ya estuvieran involucrados de emocionalmente, no hablo sólo de acostarte con él, sino de por lo menos tomarse de las manos sin que sea por arrastrarte a un lugar donde él quiera ir, de lo contrario sólo parecen un perro y su amo–Kagami enterró su cabeza en un cojín del sofá–así que o tomas las riendas de esta "relación" o pones un alto a todo esto

–En resumen ¿Me estás diciendo que salga formalmente con él o que lo deje de ver?

–… más o menos

–Tatsuya, Kise y yo sólo somos… amigos–decir eso era como si estuviera diciendo que un ramo de perejil era de cilantro.

–Sí, y Alex planea ingresar al convento de las carmelitas el próximo mes

–Hablo enserio, estar en constante riego, ser arrastrado a todas partes sin importar lo que la otra parte quiera, cargar con catorce piezas de equipaje emocional, y del más fino por si fuera poco, incluso terminar en la cárcel o en un ataúd, tener que cuidarse del público por su carrera y lidiar con una horda de fans y acosadores peligrosos, sólo por un tipo que está clínicamente inestable, parece que disfruta viéndote doblegándote a sus encantos y que se emborracha casi todo el tiempo ¿Quién querría una relación así?

–Tú, y te diré una sola razón de porque–el pelirrojo le miro intrigado–estás enamorado de él–el pelirrojo sintió que algo se movió en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras–podrías negarlo todo lo que quieras pero no eres de las personas que soporten una tortura por el simple hecho de sentir lástima. Si no estás enamorado de él, eres un masoquista y luego de ver como chillabas con las agujas en las pruebas clínicas, esa segunda opción no es válida–Kagami ni siquiera pudo enojarse por ese último comentario, se había quedado absorto en aquel sentimiento que su amigo de la infancia y hermano mayor le dijo que sentía por el rubio y es que, de no ser así ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera querido besarlo aquella noche?–y el problema es que va a terminar rompiéndote el corazón, te lo aseguro

Continuará…

* * *

Chan, chan, chan! Himuro por dios! que hay mejores maneras de decirlo X3 ok, la verdad es que soy bien dramática y quise hacerlo así, porque seamos sinceros, Kagami es un idiota y no se daría cuenta por sí solo...

 ***** Un platillo donde deslizan fideos muy delgados por agua fria en toboganes de bambú. Mientras caen por el agua uno los tiene que atrapar con sus palillos chinos y luego los remoja en salsa de soya.

 ****** Botas canadienses de marca lujosa para hombres

 ******* _Pierre Gagnaire_ es un restaurante real que hay en la región de Minato en Japón. Es muy conocido por su comida francesa de calidad y se encuentra en un hotel que da a la torre de Tokio

 ******** Un modelo de tennis de patrocínio de Michael Jordan. Son los que termina regalandole Aomine cuando Kagami no los puede conseguir antes del partido contra Kaijo y se me ocurrió hacerlo más exagerado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo la historia y me dicen que les encanta, espero poder seguir cumpliendo sus expectativas a lo largo de lo que queda del fic.  
Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Nos vemos el siguiente sábado en la noche (muy de noche) Bye bye!


	6. La manzana dorada

Primero que nada, lamento mucho haberme tardado, yo enserio que quiero actualizar los sábados pero juro que este capítulo de plano no me quedaba X_X lo escribí y rescribí muchas veces ¡Y no quedaba! Fue entonces que pedí ayuda a una amiga muy querida (pueden encontrarla en Archive of Our Own como Kizaten) y gracias a ella este capítulo al fin vio la luz.  
Este capítulo es muy intenso (no tanto como los que siguen pero sí tiene su dosis grande de intensidad). Ojalá les guste y se lleve su aprovación. Agradecimientos nuevamente a Kizaten por su ayuda con este fic.

 **Aclaraciones (Por sexta vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

–Taiga… ¡Taiga! –Himuro pasó su mano frente al rostro del pelirrojo que seguía en algún estado de parálisis severa–Taiga por dios ¿Enserio ni una pista tenías? Ahora entiendo a tus profesores con respecto a tus notas en la escuela– el pelinegro suspiró– quizás no fue buena idea decírtelo así de golpe pero con lo idiota que eres creo que jamás te hubieras dado cuenta…

–No es cierto –el pelinegro le miró sorprendido cuando al fin Kagami se dignó a decir algo –lo que dices no puede ser verdad

–Taiga, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero lo estás y creo que todo el mundo estará de acuerdo conmigo

–¡Eso lo decido yo! ¡No tú ni el resto de la humanidad!–Kagami se levantó exaltado del sofá. Estaba en negación, era imposible que sus sentimientos fueran esos. Era cierto todo lo que acaba de decir sobre Kise pero aun así, no quería hacerlo, no podía aceptarlo.

–¿Entonces que otra explicación hay para que, tras el desastre de la primera cita, decidieras volver a verlo? O que trabajaras horas extras para poder llevarlo a un lugar tan ostentoso para complacerlo, lo sigas a todas partes, te tenga sin poder dormir cuando lo vas a ver, quieras protegerlo de todo y que sonrías cada vez que recibes un mensaje tuyo ¿Cuál es la explicación si no es que estás completamente enamorado de él?

–Yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡Hay una explicación pero no es esa!

–Tú…–oficialmente, su hermano era un idiota– ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar la verdad?

–… porque tal como dices, él romperá mi corazón–el pelinegro quedó asombrado con esa respuesta–no estoy admitiendo esos sentimientos, pero debo admitir que si hay algo ahí en esa extraña relación que no deja de atraerme a él y empeora cada día

–Taiga…

–Desde pequeño se nos ha enseñado eso ¿No, Tatsuya? Que para alcanzar la manzana más hermosa tienes que escalar hasta la cima del árbol y mientras más escales más dura será la caída, cuando bien las manzanas de en medio podrían saber igual o más deliciosas

–La metáfora que nos enseñó Alex ¿Cómo olvidarla?–también era una de las razones por las cuales el pelinegro sólo buscaba manzanas ya caídas del árbol.

–Kise es una manzana en la cima de un árbol gigante, lo he sabido desde el primer instante en que lo vi en aquella fiesta, y si yo llegase a enamorarme de él de esa manera, de esa persona tan hermosa, tan radiante como el mismo sol, capaz de cautivar aún en su peor estado, logrando ponerme a sus pies, haciéndome reír y disfrutar de la vida cuando todo lo veía gris… sólo conseguirá romper mi corazón... por eso no lo haré

–¿Qué no harás?

–Enamorarme de él– el pelinegro se quedó en blanco unos momentos asimilando aquella tan absurdo que acababa de decir Kagami.

–¡Pero sí ya lo estás! –oficialmente, su hermano era un idiota.

–No, si lo estuviera entonces ya no pensaría en Kuroko por eso, si tengo que elegir entre lo que me has dicho que haga… entonces debo dejar de verlo– es cierto que Himuro le había dado ese consejo al pelirrojo pero ahora que este actuaba por fin con lógica, como todo el mundo le había sugerido antes, sentía que eso no era lo correcto, al menos no para Kagami– pasarla con Kise es doloroso y agotador pero adoro hacerlo… debo terminar esto antes de que evolucione a algo más

–¿Estás seguro? –el otro no respondió, sólo asintió ligeramente como si realmente no pudiera decir que sí. Himuro conocía a Kagami desde que eran pequeños. Crecieron juntos en Estados Unidos, fueron estudiantes de la misma tutora, se convirtieron en hermanos bajo sus propios juramentos y se apoyaron toda su vida, por eso sabía que el pelirrojo era el ser humano más impulsivo del mundo, al grado de tomar decisiones importantes sin considerarlas ni un momento sólo para tener controlada la situación, y cuando eso pasaba siempre terminaba arrepentido del camino al que lo llevaba.

Himuro se rascó la cabeza incómodo. No quería ver sufrir a su hermano por alguien que sólo iba a hacerle daño, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso no era peor lastimarse intentándolo que mirar lo que pudo haber sido?

–… Si–por supuesto que no lo estaba– iré a verlo mañana

–Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar y es posible que su "papá" se encuentre ahí también ¿Correrás el riesgo?

–Había olvidado ese detalle… bueno, no me queda otra opción, le pediré a uno de sus amigos que me ayude a poder ingresar a su departamento sin que su sempai me vea e iré a verlo el domingo siguiente

–Para ser una persona que vas a mandar al diablo, aún te ves muy preocupado por él

–¡Soy bombero, es normal para mi preocuparme por las personas! –Kagami se levantó del sofá y fue al baño. Se mojó la cara, todo aquello había sido tan estresante que había comenzado a sudar. Suspiró pesadamente, desde hace mucho tiempo que debió haber tomado esa decisión y esta vez no se dejaría engañar por el encanto ni las manipulaciones de ese rubio descarado. Sin embargo algo le dolía en su estómago, era como si su propio cuerpo reaccionara violentamente a esa decisión… no, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitirse pasar más tiempo con él y llegar a enamorarse de él… no volvería a pasar lo mismo como le ocurrió con Kuroko.

* * *

Sólo había una persona a la que podía recurrir para eso, aunque hubiera preferido primero compensarla por la ayuda que le brindó antes que tener que ir a solicitarle otro favor de nueva cuenta. Estaba lloviendo, pero sentía que era mejor contarle a Momoi la situación en persona que llamarla por teléfono, así que salió de casa con ropa abrigadora y un paraguas que le regalaron en el trabajo, y se dirigió a su departamento.

Tocó el timbre, era miércoles y aún no era la hora de su turno, tendría tiempo para contarle todo y programarse para ir el siguiente domingo a Kanagawa. Sin embargo, el destino volvió a jugársela feo, pues no fue una pelirrosa dulce quien le abrió, sino su prometido peliazul que definitivamente no era la mejor persona para ver en ese momento.

–¿Kagami-kun? Esto es una sorpresa. Pasa–el pelirrojo le hizo caso–¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste pero ya pronto serán las diez

–Si bueno… ¿Se encuentra Momoi?

–Está en el trabajo, como cualquier persona normal–Kagami había olvidado ese detalle también. Tal vez hacerle una llamada perdida antes de ir no hubiera estado mal.

–¿Entonces por qué tú no estás trabajando?

–Las clases no se reanudan hasta la siguiente semana–muchas personas le habían dicho que era muy idiota, ahora lo estaba considerando–¿Para qué quieres a Momoi-san?

–… ¿Para qué? –y ahora estaba metido en un lio–bueno, quería hablar con ella

–¿Sobre qué? –vaya, los celos asesinos de Kuroko no habían desaparecido con los años–puedes contármelo a mí y luego le notificaré de tu visita

–Bueno…–tenía que pensar en una excusa para librarse de eso–es sobre su boda

–Mentiroso

–¡Oye!

–Di la verdad Kagami-kun, o me haré ideas erróneas y me enfadaré mucho–de todos modos si le decía la verdad se enfadaría con él, aunque si lo pensaba mejor Kuroko y Kise era amigos, si le decía que era con fines de saber de su estado tal vez lo entendería.

–Quería pedirle que me acompañara a ver a Kise –Kuroko siempre era inexpresivo pero en ese momento los ojos del peliazul parecían perforar su alma como un horrible taladro–¡No me mires así! ¡Es importante, no he tenido noticias suyas desde navidad y estoy preocupado! ¡No me contesta el teléfono!

–¿He? –el rostro de Kuroko cambió al oír eso–eso no puede significar nada bueno. Debiste haberlo dicho antes, Kagami-kun idiota–ahora el molesto era el pelirrojo –sé a quién llamar para estos casos, no te preocupes–Kagami se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Kuroko corría a otra habitación, aparentemente para llamar por teléfono. Dos minutos después regresó–Kagami-kun…

–¿Qué pasó? ¿A quién llamaste?

–A Kasamatsu-san. Dijo que Kise no se encuentra por el momento pero que está bien–el pelirrojo se sintió un poco aliviado pero eso no resolvía ni la mitad de sus dudas y mucho menos le servía para su plan inicial. No le quedaría más que volver cuando Momoi estuviera en casa sola, ya le pediría a Midorima su celular–¿Quieres algo de té?

–No gracias, pronto debo irme al trabajo… ¿No te dijo nada más? ¿Algo como el por qué no me contesta los mensajes? –el peliazul no le contestó–Kuroko…

–Kagami-kun, actúas como un paranoico, es molesto– el susodicho se sintió avergonzado–Kise-kun se encuentra bien, no te tienes que preocupar más ni tienes que ir a verlo hasta la otra prefectura– el pelirrojo salió de su vergüenza y miró incrédulo al peliazul. Kasamatsu le había asegurado que estaba bien pero aun así uno seguiría preocupado, pero aquí Kuroko parecía estarlo más por el hecho de que él fuera a verlo –parece que al final te consiguió tus amados Jordans

–¡¿Cómo…?!

–Momoi-san no es buena sacándome información a base de mentiras y cuando supe que verías a Kise-kun en noche buena lo relacioné todo–Kagami volteó a ver los dichosos tenis que irónicamente traía puestos en ese momento–fue un grandioso detalle por parte suya, pero esto podría ser…

–Kuroko, antes de que me repitas de nuevo TODO lo malo que conlleva continuar viendo a Kise, tengo que saber si hay algo más–el nombrado levantó la ceja confundido–es tú amigo ¿No es así? Entonces ¿No deberías estar contento de que haya alguien que lo aguante a pesar de todo? –el otro no respondió nada–su novio lo dejó, tal vez sea algo muy dramático ponerse tan mal por alguien cuando ya ha pasado un año entero para el duelo pero si la solución es que esté aferrándose a mí por egoísmo y soledad cuando yo no me opongo y hasta he aprendido a divertirme ¿No es mejor apoyarlo y ya?... ¿O me dirás que hay algo que no me has dicho sobre él? –siguió sin decir nada– vamos, creo que a este grado tengo derecho a saberlo, no creo que sea porque odies a Kise o algo por el estilo

–Yo odiaba a Kise-kun–Kagami se sorprendió con esas palabras, él lo había dicho en broma y ahora no sabía cómo actuar–ah, perdón, no es esa clase de odio, no lo malinterpretes–se corrigió de inmediato– Kise-kun siempre ha sido todo lo que yo no soy: bueno en el básquetbol y en todo el deporte que se proponga hacer, inteligente, carismático, todo el mundo lo nota, brilla como si del mismo sol se tratara mientras que yo soy una sombra… sé que es mi cualidad, me sirvió mucho en el pasado pero cuando conoces a alguien que es todo lo que tú no eres no puedes evitar que tu autoestima sufra un bajón inmenso

–Naturalmente, he pasado por eso… pero entonces ¿Por qué…?

–¿Por qué somos amigos? No quiero que pienses que estoy siendo hipócrita o tengo un plan vengativo malvado Kagami-kun, yo no soy así –el peliazul se acercó a una de los tantos marcos de fotos que tenían en la pequeña sala, uno donde estaban el equipo de básquetbol de Teiko reunido en una foto– Kise siempre me ha considerado como alguien respetable y no puedo dudar de su gran estima hacia mí. Él es increíble, excéntrico y algo idiota, pero increíble, y aun así nunca ha despreciado a alguien tan insignificante como yo, hasta ha presumido nuestra amistad como si fuera un gran honor ser amigo mío–dejó la foto de nuevo en su lugar– yo realmente quiero mucho a Kise-kun… la situación es que te quiero más a ti Kagami-kun, por eso no puedo dejar que sigas con esto, va a terminar muy mal para ti

–…Lo sé– fue lo mismo que le dijo Himuro, pero al menos Kuroko no pensaba que estuviera enamorado de él. Le debía decir a Kuroko que ya había tenido esa discusión y que iba a hacerle caso por fin y que iría a verlo sólo para terminar con esa relación de una vez por todas–yo…

–No puedes dejarlo, lo mismo dijiste en noche buena–Kuroko se le acercó, demasiado para su gusto, así no podía decir lo que quería–me molesta. Kagami-kun, tú no sueles permitir que alguien te de ordenes tan fácilmente y que permitas que él te controle de esa forma… que te haga ir a lanzarse tomates entre sí cuando yo ni siquiera podía hacer que durmiéramos con Niigou

–Wou, espera Kuroko, te estás yendo por otro lado

–Y por si fuera poco te regalo lo que yo nunca pude regalarte–pero el pelizul continuó–yo siempre quise regalarte esos Jordans que tanto querías en la preparatoria y jamás pude, y Kise con sólo unas llamadas logró conseguir los mejores del mercado. Él siempre ha tenido todo lo que yo nunca he conseguido y ahora está logrando hacer que hagas todo lo que yo nunca logré que hicieras para mí cuando yo sí era tu novio

–Ya te lo dije, nunca me lo pediste

–¿Entonces Kise-kun te pidió que lo llevaras a ese restaurante tan costoso que tu juraste nunca pararte en uno como ese? –el otro no contestó–Momoi-san me lo contó, creía que me estaba convenciendo de que le hacías bien a Kise-kun, pero mi pregunta es ¿Te hace bien a ti, Kagami-kun?

–¡Tú terminaste conmigo!–no pudo decir otra cosa. Todo eso, el rumbo de la conversación, las indirectas, era como estar viviendo un sueño que tuvo tantas veces, donde Kuroko lo elegía a él sobre Momoi ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía igual que en sus sueños? –me botaste diciendo que no podías ver un futuro conmigo, que deseabas casarte, tener hijos y vivir una vida tranquila ¿Y ahora te quejas por lo que hago por alguien más?

–Yo…–fue cuando Kuroko cayó en cuenta de lo que decía. Sí, eso era, él estaba celoso– cierto… preferí la seguridad de una relación que hacer el esfuerzo, pero no soporto ver que te vas a su lado. De haber sabido que esto pasaría no te hubiera terminado en ese entonces

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Tú amas a Momoi! ¡La elegiste a ella!

–¿Y si te eligiera a ti ahora? –eso hizo callar al pelirrojo–no tengo derecho hacerlo, perdí mi oportunidad y no tengo todas las cualidades que posee Kise-kun, pero no te causaría tantos problemas y no pondría en duda mis sentimientos por ti…

–Cállate, por favor cállate–le interrumpió. No, eso no estaba bien, ese sueño que siempre tuvo debía ser sólo eso, un sueño, la realidad no le gustaba, Kuroko no podía abandonar a Momoi y él… en esos momentos sólo quería golpear a quien fue su primer amor por hablar así del rubio, porque no era así, Kise no era perfecto, era el ser más imperfecto de todos: su dinero, sus habilidades, incluso su increíble belleza, nada de eso le importaba a Kagami, él había experimentado lo tormentoso que podía ser estar con aquel chico y aun así no había día más dichoso que estar a su lado. No era sólo que no quería sucumbir, sino que no podía hacerlo porque no había nada a que sucumbir… ya no sentía eso por Kuroko, ahora lo asimilaba.

–Kagami-kun, realmente quiero casarme, tener hijos, vivir una vida normal pero me es tan difícil seguir adelante… si no eres tú con quien viva todo eso

–Kuroko… yo–pero el sonido de su celular le interrumpió y con ello la imagen de Kise volvió a su mente. Sacó en celular sin importarle que arruinara el momento y contesto–¿Diga?

– **Kagamicchi…**

–¡Kise!–Kuroko se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo.

– **Lamento no haberte llamado antes, sempai me confiscó el celular y en el trabajo me tienen muy presionado**

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo–escuchó un sonido de respiración forzada, como si del otro lado la persona estuviera conteniendo su llanto–¿Kise?

– **Te interrumpo en algo ¿Verdad? Debes estar ocupado**

–Un poco… Kise ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

– **En Kanagawa, algo ebrio a decir verdad… quería escuchar tu voz. Te he extrañado mucho**

–¿Estás en tú casa?

– **No, en el mar… en un muelle donde dice "prohibido nadar"… Kagamicchi ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

–Voy para allá, no te muevas–colgó el teléfono–lo siento Kuroko, tengo que irme

–¿Con Kise?–el otro no contestó–Kise-kun merece ser muy feliz después de todo lo que le ha pasado, pero para ello la persona a la que elija va a tener que sufrir mucho. Todo el mundo te lo ha advertido Kagami-kun, ya lo has vivido en carne propia ¿Aun así estás dispuesto a ir con él?–Kagami siguió sin contestar–dímelo mirándome a los ojos ¿Elijes a Kise-kun, aun si sabes que no terminará bien? –el pelirrojo le miró por un buen rato mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños.

Kagami, sin poder evitarlo, tomo entre sus brazos a Kuroko y abrazó fuertemente enterrando su cara en el cuello del más bajo. Este le correspondió de inmediato con fuerza, como hace varios años no lo hacían, hasta que el mismo pelirrojo rompió el contacto y le miró directo a los ojos.

–Lo siento… pero el que no arriesga no sabrá nunca como termina la historia–lo soltó y salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a Kuroko llorando.

¿Qué había pasado con su idea anterior de dejar de ver a Kise antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Bien, al parecer la había mandado al carajo desde el momento en que Kuroko le dijo que lo hiciera, aún no lo entendía del todo pero que alguien más le dijera que hiciera lo que ya sabía que debía hacer, lo hacía querer refutarlo. Tal vez porque quería probar que Kise no estaba tan mal como antes, tal vez porque era un niño grande que podía decidir si juntarse con alguien era bueno o malo para su salud… no, simplemente quería seguir a su lado. Fuera lo que fuera pasar, siendo el resultado un muy probable desgarre de lo que había logrado sanarse de su corazón, ya no le importaba. Sólo importaba caminar hacia adelante y ver con sus propios ojos como terminaba la historia.

* * *

Llegó a la primera estación de metro que se encontró y subió a una estación que lo llevara a una principal para poder salir de Tokio. Al llegar a su primer objetivo, buscó un andén ***** que lo llevara Kanagawa lo más rápido posible y compró un billete para el viaje de las 11:30, luego se disculparía con sus compañeros por faltar al trabajo.

Una vez que consiguió asiento inhaló y exhaló sintiéndose muy ligero, como si el haberse visto librado de sus sentimientos por aquel primer amor de preparatoria hubiera sido quitarse un enorme peso de encima. Tal vez no se habían desvanecido del todo pero de que aquel anhelo de poder estar frente al peliazul, conversar y sentir aprecio como lo haría con cualquier amigo cercano era ahora una realidad… claro que primero tendría que hablar con él y solucionar los problemas que acababan de formarse entre ellos hace un momento. Kuroko había hecho algo estúpido, ya sabía que cuando le entraba el enojo a ese inexpresivo sujeto podía meterse en problemas grandes pero era obvio que todo aquel show no era del todo cierto.

Tardó una hora en llegar a Kanagawa, y cuando llegó tardo otra media hora en dar con el muelle, o mejor dicho parque que daba al mar, y encontrar a Kise. Cuando al fin lo encontró se sorprendió mucho de lo que sus ojos veían: Kise estaba sentado en el barandal de seguridad del muelle, el cual realmente no era nada seguro. Se encontraba con su vista al mar pero parecía que estaba perdido en otro pensamiento, sus ojos eran como los de un pez muerto y se notaba desde lejos que había estado mucho tiempo en el frio, o peor, estuvo en la lluvia que cayó en la mañana.

Cuando Kise finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos dorados adquirieron un poco de brillo pero seguían siendo tristes.

–Disculpa mi desgraciada apariencia–el pelirrojo no podría nunca entender como eso podría ser cierto alguna vez. Aún con las ojeras, el cabello desordenado, el hedor de la cerveza en su cuerpo y ese conjunto húmedo de una sudadera gris y pantalones deportivos azules desgastados, Kise seguía viéndose tan precioso como siempre–no he dormido bien y me he peleado con sempai para recuperar mi teléfono… ayer logré quitárselo mientras se bañaba y quise llamarte, pero… lo siento

–No tienes que disculparte, al ver su reacción me esperé algo así, aunque si estuve algo preocupado–el chico no dijo nada Kagami se acercó lentamente y se colocó al lado suyo en el barandal–¿Por qué no llamaste ayer?

–No lo sentí correcto–regresó su vista al mar –cuando tuve el celular en mis manos y vi tu número una gran alegría me invadió, fue aterrador–eso no tenía ningún sentido– lo escuché recibiendo una llamada de Kuroko diciendo que no me encontraba, fue ahí cuando lo confronte y salí corriendo hasta llegar aquí enojado. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que no volvería a casa y lo dejé en una paquetería para que no me localizara

–Sin duda la rabieta más infantil que he visto en un hombre pasados de sus veinte–pero ese comentario ni siquiera logró hacer que alguna emoción se reflejara en el rostro de Kise o que despegara su mirada del mar–aun no entiendo por qué no llamaste o a que viene todo esto, si te sientes mal…

–Kagamicchi, hice algo malo

–... ¿Algo malo? –el otro asintió–¿Tan grave es para que estés en este estado? –el otro asintió de nuevo– ¿Y tiene solución? –ahora Kise negó con la cabeza. Kagami bufó mirando a todos lados pensando en qué debía hacer en esa situación–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –sólo se le ocurrió preguntar eso.

–Me gustas…–soltó al aire y Kagami sintió que el corazón se le paraba y luego se aceleraba con demencia–Kagamicchi, me gustas mucho… estoy mintiendo

–¡¿He?!

–No, es decir, no porque haya mentido de que me gustes, sólo que quizás el sentimiento es más grande pero me niego a reconocerlo en voz alta ahora, lo siento…–si al pelirrojo comenzaba a dolerle el brazo tendría la confirmación de un infarto.

No podría describir lo que sentía en ese momento, escuchar a Kise admitir que había un sentimiento romántico hacía él pero al mismo tiempo el chico luciera como si le hubieran robado el alma, o las emociones que era casi lo mismo, por esa misma razón era confuso. Sin duda la situación más surreal que había vivido en su corta vida.

–Yo…

–No hace mucho visitaba este lugar, este exacto lugar, como una vez a la semana–le cambió abruptamente el tema– luego lo cambié a dos veces al mes y ahora ya no lo he visitado. Sentí que debía venir y acordarme de la realidad, porque hace mucho que no estoy en sintonía con ella… no, no es eso, de hecho creo que vine para forzarme a recordar la cruel realidad…

–Kise, no te estoy entendiendo nada–Kagami sólo sabía que algo no estaba bien y aunque aún estaba acelerado por la confesión de hace un momento, había una razón muy fuerte detrás de todo eso y quizás eso arruinaría todo. Tras unos largos segundos el rubio al fin se dignó a mirarlo a él.

–Kagamicchi ¿Crees que esté muy hondo esta parte del mar?

–¿He?–miró al mar, parecía estar absorbiendo la atención de Kise desde que llegó, eso le preocupaba–tal vez…

–¿Al grado de que alguien pueda morir ahogado?

–Kise ¿Qué…?–pero no pudo terminar. El rubio sin avisar le empujó hacia el agua muy fuertemente. Kagami no reaccionó hasta que a sus pulmones les hizo falta aire y luego otra silueta de alguien cayendo se formó encima suyo. Kise se lanzó hacía él, lo tomó en sus brazos y trató de jalarlo hacia arriba. Ambos salieron a la superficie–¡¿Estás demente?!–ahora si se había enojado ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Kise en respuesta se abrazó a su cuello y a Kagami no le quedo remedio que nadar por ambos y salir de ahí antes de que alguna autoridad los viera.

Regresaron al parque, mojados, helados, uno enojado y el otro demasiado perdido en algún pensamiento como para moverse. Kagami iba casi cargando con él.

–Creó que de ser así, no podría salvarte–soltó de repente el rubio.

–¿Me tiraste al agua para salvarme? ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Soy más pesado que tú, aun sobrio te costaría trabajo!–el otro no respondió nada, seguía en ese estado de desasosiego. Kagami suspiró; él siempre fue impaciente e impulsivo pero parece ser que aprendió en estos dos meses a ser paciente, sus padres podrían al fin sentirse felices por eso, aunque aprendió de muy mala manera–será mejor buscar donde secarnos y agarrar calor

–Conozco un hostal ****** por aquí cerca, tomemos un taxi, yo lo pagaré–el pelirrojo asintió y se dirigieron a la avenida más cercana. Pidieron un taxi y fueron a donde el rubio dijo.

* * *

Era un hostal muy modesto, con estructura y decoración tradicional japonesa. El dueño los recibió muy amable, incluso les ofreció una oferta que incluía cena pero Kagami dijo que sólo pasarían a secarse y luego se irían.

Luego de lograr que Kise se bañara en la tina, él se dio una ducha. Salió secándose el cabello, usando una bata imitación de yukata negra. El rubio seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sentado en la cama, también usando otra bata del mismo estilo pero color azul celeste.

–Pareces un perro que lleva días sin comer–pero este ni lo miró–Kise ¿Qué ocurrió?

–¿Por qué viniste por mí? Dijiste que estabas ocupado–el otro no respondió–siempre te hablo y te cito sin preguntarte antes, pero de haberme dicho que tenías un compromiso o estabas ocupado no te lo hubiera exigido, pero como sólo decías que no porque no, lo exigí… igual tu no tenías la responsabilidad de venir todas esas veces

–¿Tu sempai te dijo algo?–el otro negó con la cabeza–¿Entonces a qué vienen toda esta covalencia tuya?

–¿Por qué no te enojas más conmigo?–contestó con otra pregunta y el otro se confundió todavía más–puedes hacerlo, digo ya lo has hecho pero no de verdad, tienes muchas razones para gritarme, querer abandonarme, odiarme…

–¡Kise!–le interrumpió cumpliendo lo que le había dicho, se enojó–¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?–Kise pareció reaccionar con esa pregunta. Volteó la mirada hacia el frente del cuarto y comenzó a hablar.

–Esa noche creí que me besarías–el pelirrojo recordó cuando habían quedado en el suelo del parque y Kise le sonrió tan hermosamente que no pudo evitar querer besarlo–esa noche realmente hiciste la mejor noche buena de todas para mí, con todo y la interrupción de Shougo-kun y sempai. No sólo esa noche, todos los días que pasamos juntos han sido especiales, pero nunca has intentado hacerme nada, no parece que esperaras algo a cambio como mi fama, mi dinero o incluso simple lujuria… pero entonces ocurrió eso y creí que me ibas a besar… si lo hubieras hecho me debería haber sentido decepcionado, pero creo que yo también quería besarte–Kagami volvió a sentir ese calor en su pecho, algo revoloteando en su estómago y sus ojos saliéndose de órbita.

–¿Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste eso antes de lanzarme al agua?–seguía sin creerlo. Aún con aquellas insinuaciones del pasado, todo indicaba que había sido un juego suyo pero ahora…

–Si… y por eso me siento decepcionado de mí mismo–se le abrazó al brazo–yo no debería querer besarte ¿Verdad? Yo no debería sentir esto por ti

–No lo entiendo

–Kagamicchi lo siento… lo siento tanto–el rubio se le abrazó más fuerte del brazo–creí que podía hacerlo, que era más fuerte… pero no lo soy, soy débil y patético

–Kise…

–Y soy egoísta, muy egoísta… creí que estaba bien serlo ahora porque nadie me podía recriminar nada. Lo siento mucho Kagamicchi, enserio lo siento–Kagami no se movió, en la posición en que estaba y por el resonar de esas palabras no podía ni siquiera limpiar sus lágrimas–iré con el dueño a ver si la ropa ya está en condiciones–se separó repentinamente–el clima está muy fresco aun–se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Kagami le detuvo del brazo–¿Kagamicchi?

–La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que realmente está pasando entre nosotros, pero sí, esa noche quería besarte y lo hubiera hecho si no nos hubieran interrumpido–Kise le miró asombrado. Kagami sabía las consecuencias que eso traería, aún si Kise lo quería más allá de un simple gustar era obvio que aún no estaba bien del todo de su última relación y que de aceptarlo sería estar dando más que recibiendo y que en algún futuro Kise podría terminar de romper su corazón que ya estaba roto ¿Realmente podía hacerlo?

–¿Enserio? –Kagami suspiró y lo pensó una última vez. La respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

–Si… has sido muy egoísta y un dolor de cabeza pero lo que sea que te haya ocurrido para quedar en este estado va más allá de mi comprensión, aún si sé lo que es que la persona que amas te abandone cuando se hicieron promesas y planes para los dos en el futuro, lo tuyo fue peor. Si decido quedarme a tu lado y de aceptar tus sentimientos, no podré ser exigente, no podré reclamar o forzarte a algo como tú lo haces conmigo… pero está bien–el rubio se sonrojó–sé egoísta, se débil, se lo que necesites ser para estar bien. Me enojaré deshonestamente y trataré de negarme pero no te dejaré jamás. Ya no puedo estar apartado de ti– así era, no podía dejarlo. Tal vez en algún futuro él terminaría siendo absorbido por el rubio y se llevaría una peor decepción que con Kuroko, pero en ese momento, aún sabiendo que podrían ocurrir consecuencias desastrosas para su vida, no podía ni imaginarse apartado de Kise.

–Kagamicchi… pero Kurokocchi…

–¡Lo sé!–le apretó el brazo–lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo…–le jaló para que volviera a sentarse y con la otra mano le tomó de la cara para besarlo desesperadamente. Kise se dejó pero no le correspondió. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se separaran y se miraron a los ojos–pero prefiero que me vuelvas a lanzar al mar que acostarme con él–lo volvió a besar pero esta vez de manera más dulce y Kise, aunque con algo de duda, le correspondió. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello y se abrazó a él para darle señal de que profundizara y el pelirrojo accedió gustoso.

Tomándolo de la cintura, Kagami se deshizo de toda posible duda, accediendo a la sutil petición del otro. Su lengua aprovechó la entrada que tan dócilmente lo invitaba a seguir y quitarle el aliento. En definitiva, había una enorme diferencia entre Kuroko y él incluso en este plano… pero eso no importaba ya, Kise era diferente y no se atrevería a compararlo con su pasado de nuevo.

Su lengua se encontró con la del rubio, danzando entre ellas, saboreándose. Kagami lamió y mordió sin usar los dientes el labio inferior el otro y Kise sólo se aferraba fuertemente a él, sus manos arrugaban la tela de la bata, jalándola un poco casi a punto de arrancarla de su cuerpo, aunque en realidad no tenía esa intención aun. Kagami siguió esforzándose en eso, forzando más y más la mandíbula y pulmones del jugador contrario. No solo sus labios, su cuello, todo parecía ceder, buscando acomodarse mejor a las intenciones que ambos tenían. Avanzando un poco más, Kagami también se aferró a las ropas del rubio al grado de conseguir que la bata azul se desacomodara más de la cuenta. Al separarse Kagami se sonrojó violentamente ante esa visión que le mostraba Kise: el cinturón estaba flojo y la tela de la bata se había deslizado por su hombro, estaba abierta mostrando su torso desnudo así como buena parte de sus piernas que habían estado removiéndose durante todo ese tiempo. Kise no pudo evitar avergonzarse pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener un pensamiento más perverso que el de acomodarse; por supuesto que el más alto captó la forma en la que lo hacía.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el otro al encontrarse en la mirada del rubio. Kise, con suficiente decisión, acercó sus manos de nuevo a la firme textura de la bata, jalándola más hasta hacerla deslizarse por su hombro, dándole una apariencia todavía más seductora.

Kagami tardó un poco en entender las intenciones de Kise, pero en cuanto lo captó una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. Si tanto lo deseaba, no había forma más clara de hacérselo saber. Aparto las manos del otro, empujándolo contra el colchón obligándolo a echarse de espaldas, pero él se quedó sentado para verlo por completo. Firmemente y sin duda alguna, sin ningún juego ni pausa, Kagami se desanudo el cinturón de la bata y la arranco de su cuerpo en un solo movimiento antes de subir a la cama, gateando hasta quedar encima del otro, aprisionándolo debajo.

Kise se sonrojó de inmediato al ver ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado y algo bronceado, sin embargo debía disimularlo. Él había empezado esto, de cierta forma, no tenía permitido espantarse solo con un poco de piel. Kagami no dejo que tuviera tiempo de negarse o pensar mejor, aprisionando el rostro del muchacho en su mano para poder sacarle otro largo y profundo beso que fue correspondido con creces.

A medida que sus labios se adueñaban de toda su atención, Kagami fue apoyándose más y más en el otro, hasta terminar descansando completamente en él. La presión pronto sería demasiado. Entre los besos tan exigentes y su peso, Kise terminaría por ahogarse en ese pelirrojo.

Con un giro, Kagami jaló consigo al rubio, cambiando de lugares y dejando que se acomodara sobre su pecho sin dejar sus labios un solo segundo. En cuanto el beso fue interrumpido, Kise pudo levantarse un poco para tratar de pensar mejor las cosas.

El fuerte cuerpo del pelirrojo lo acogía más cómodamente que el frio colchón de la cama. Incluso en la oscuridad que ya estaba asechando al cuarto, era capaz de adivinar las líneas de la firme musculatura debajo suyo, qué decir de la sensación de sus piernas en contacto directo con la cálida piel del otro.

Sintió como el pelirrojo lo abrazaba de nuevo pero ahora pasaba sus manos por su espalda varias veces hasta frenarse en el moño que le ataba la bata y comenzó a desatarlo. Kise no se negó, en realidad entendía que lo hiciera, en la posición en la que estaba, ambos sabían que toda la ropa estaba de más. Facilitó como pudo que la ropa saliera del camino, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, sentado justo sobre la cadera del pelirrojo separado de él por solo la delgada capa de ropa interior.

Sabiendo bien lo que hacía y esperando no dejar lugar a duda alguna, Kise comenzó a moverse un poco, frotándose sobre él hasta que pudiera conseguir al menos un saludo del bulto entre sus piernas. Kagami reaccionó, tal como el rubio esperaba, aferrando las manos fuertemente a su cadera y ayudándolo, si no es que fortaleciendo sus movimientos. Poco a poco, Kise comenzó a acelerar, presionando con más fuerza hasta que estuvo seguro de que podría conseguir una erección. Volvió a acercarse por un beso, dos, tres, un cuarto larguísimo, mientras Kagami tomaba su cuerpo entre sus manos, guiándolo, estrujando su trasero para acercarlo a él.

Poco a poco, el pelirrojo deslizó la última prenda del otro lejos de su cuerpo, exponiéndolo al aire al contacto directo con sus callosas manos. Kise trató de hacer lo mismo, pero requirió más ayuda de la que esperaba. Una vez que esa parte quedó atrás y no había nada que pudiera ocultarlos, retomar estas acciones fue el doble de placentero. El calor del cuerpo del otro, su piel friccionando una contra otra, las texturas, el aire de la habitación… Todo era una tremenda motivación a seguir más y más.

Pronto los dos estuvieron suficientemente duros como para querer más que un roce tan simple como ese. Kise jadeaba, pero aun así estaba empeñado en besarlo tan profundamente como su agitada respiración le permitiera. Cada vez que se interrumpía, Kagami se entretenía besando su cuello hasta marcarlo, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando para hacerlo temblar.

–No puedo más, quiero…

–Entiendo.

Sin nada más, las posiciones volvieron a rotar. Kagami acomodó a Kise debajo suyo otra vez, de espaldas sobre el colchón para mirarlo de frente, dejándolo frustrado por unos segundos mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del otro. Su pecho subiendo y bajando presa de la aceleración de sus pulmones, el rostro enrojecido, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus manos aferradas a la almohada debajo de su cabeza, sus labios entreabiertos, jadeando e invitándolo a devorarlo completamente… y esa erección ansiosa. ¿Cómo negarse a aquel precioso ser que se asemejaba a un ángel? Un ángel que estaba a punto de corromper con sus indecentes acciones.

Se acercó más tomando al rubio de los tobillos para jalarlo un poco hacia él, abriendo sus piernas para contemplar mejor aquel cuerpo tan tentador. Kise soltó un gemido al sentirse tan expuesto, sin más opción que aceptar el rol que el más alto había elegido para él. Su único temor era terminar partido por la mitad, no podía evitar pensarlo después de hacer una rápida y simple comparación entre ellos. Kagami era, sin dudas…

– ¿Crees que vaya a…entrar? –Kise preguntó, un tanto nervioso al ver al otro alinearse con él.

–Lo haré entrar.

Kagami volvió a acercarse a Kise, besándolo profundamente sin importar la forma en la que forzaba su cadera, o si el otro sentía la breve presión de la punta de su pene contra su entrada. Después de cortar el beso, Kagami acercó su mano al rostro de Kise, haciéndolo abrir la boca antes de deslizar sus dedos a través de sus labios. Tenía que preparar con cierta ayuda al cuerpo de Kise antes de poder seguir. No sabía en qué posición estuvo el rubio con su ex-novio, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos ese lugar estaría muy estrecho.

Kise cerró los ojos y se esforzó por lamer presurosamente cada centímetro de los dedos del otro, gruesos, salados, aunque sin duda no se compararía a la sensación de su cuerpo conectándose con él. Lo necesitaba de cualquier forma, debía ser rápido.

En cuanto el otro sacó los dedos de su boca, Kise trató de enfocarse en su respiración. Kagami no tuvo tanta consideración por preparar su cuerpo, sus dedos trataron de abrirlo rápidamente, tenía la misa desesperación de continuar del rubio como para siquiera molestarse en reclamar, ya lo haría después. Ya terminado el trabajo, Kagami cubrió su propia erección con la humedad que quedo en sus dedos de la entrada de Kise y el pre-semen que comenzaba a producirse en él, podía confiar en su lubricación hasta cierto grado.

– ¡Apresúrate! –Kise presionó con una leve patada en el costado del otro, ansioso ante semejante espectáculo.

Kagami solamente pudo reírse antes de volver a mover al rubio, separando sus piernas y levantando su cadera para poder alinearse con él. Tomó aire profundamente y advirtió con una mirada, Kise mordió su labio inferior y asintió. El otro empujó hasta quedar dentro.

Kise soltó un gemido doloroso y sonoro, cortado solamente por unos cuantos jadeos por falta de aire, la presión, la fuerza, un cuerpo pulsante haciendo su camino dentro de él… Era demasiado doloroso para alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, sus manos estrujaban la almohada, su voz seguía quejándose, Kagami trataba de hacer que se relajara. Debía respirar…

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto hasta que los gritos del otro fueron haciéndose cada vez más débiles, entonces volvió a echarse hacia atrás para volver a empujarse dentro. Cada embestida arrancaba una queja del otro, forzando lágrimas a sus ojos y que su garganta trabajara tratando de conseguir aire. Poco a poco, Kagami consiguió construir un ritmo más práctico, acelerando a medida que las reacciones de Kise le indicaban que debía hacerlo, hasta que terminó por empujar su cadera rápida y fuertemente para satisfacerlo.

Kagami sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, se sentía más confiado con Kise respondiendo tan positivamente, sus manos lo buscaban y de vez en cuando distinguía jadeos que llevaban su apellido con ese _cchi_ que Kise insistía en agregar. Era obvio, no era tan frágil como… No.

Kise era fuerte, su cuerpo lo apretaba como si no deseara que se apartara nunca más. Realmente parecía estar rehundiéndose como una parte suya que le hizo falta durante mucho tiempo, aunque tal vez era la sencilla descarga de la frustración después no sentirse satisfecho con nadie desde Kuroko. Kagami levanto un poco la mirada para poder enfocar al cuerpo que estaba penetrando y quedo maravillado.

–No lo creo… Te vez tan hermoso…– el pelirrojo murmuró con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Kise, que había tenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió con dificultad enfocando esa expresión de Kagami–la cara que tienes llorando por tenerme dentro, Kise… No sabía que pudieras tener una expresión tan erótica y tan dulce

Kise se quejó, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo callarse, tampoco de negarlo. Kagami se acercó más, jadeando contra el pecho del otro, las manos de Kise soltaron la almohada y se aferraron con la misma firmeza a la marcada espalda del pelirrojo.

–Solo…muévete… más profundo – ordenó el rubio antes de soltar otro fuerte gemido en su oído – ¡Kagamicchi!

El pelirrojo obedeció, y lo habría hecho incluso si el otro no lo pedía. Necesitaba poder llegar más lejos, dentro de él hasta alcanzar ese punto en el que simplemente perdería todo control y solo suplicaría que volviera a hacerlo.

Entonces, Kise gritó, sin reservas y hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda. Ahí estaba. El rubio volvió a nombrarlo, y este a su vez volvió a embestirlo, haciendo la cama moverse violentamente. Menudo escándalo que estarían haciendo para los cuartos vecinos.

– ¡Más! ¡Más! –el rubio seguía pidiendo, no, exigiendo que el pelirrojo continuara, y por supuesto que el otro le siguió el juego.

Después de un par de embestidas más, Kagami tomó en sus manos la olvidada erección del otro, acariciándola con firmeza para igualar el placer que tan desesperadamente solicitaba. Kise siguió llamándolo, empujándose hacia él cada vez que volvía a hundir su erección en su cuerpo, sincronizando rápidamente la velocidad de sus caderas y la mano del otro.

– ¡Ah! ¡N-No puedo… Kagamicchi, voy a-!

Kagami trató de acelerar antes de finalmente dejar al otro terminar con una última embestida profunda, corriéndose en el cálido interior del cuerpo del otro. Seguía jadeando, su mano siguió moviéndose incluso cuando el otro había terminado por ensuciarse el pecho, a Kagami y una parte del colchón. Después de finalmente regresar de las alturas, Kise le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al más alto.

–Ya basta, quítate de encima…–jadeó, tratando de sonar firme pero no le salió.

–A ti realmente te gusta darme ordenes–Kagami le dio una última embestida perezosa, antes de por fin arrancar su cuerpo del otro.

El pelirrojo se recostó a su lado respirando con fuerza y mirando al techo con los pensamientos revueltos, que prefería ignorar por el momento para concentrarse en recordar como respirar correctamente.

–Kagamicchi…–lo llamó el rubio a su lado y le volteó a ver. Ambos se miraron continuando con el relajamiento de sus respiraciones, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos brillando; Kise por las lágrimas y Kagami por el gran espectáculo que le brindaba aquel bellísimo hombre que sólo en fantasías se hubiera imaginado que podría pertenecerle de esa manera. Tatsuya estaría orgulloso o decepcionado de él en esos momentos.

Kise susurró algo e inmediatamente volteó la mirada avergonzado, y aunque Kagami no había podido escucharlo, supo que le había dicho otra vez sus sentimientos por él. Sin hablarse con palabras, el rubio se acomodó en el pecho del pelirrojo mientras que este al mismo tiempo pasó sus brazos para abrazarlo a él. Kagami besó su cabello, su sien y su frente mientras sobaba la espalda del rubio con su mano izquierda un par de veces. Si bien le habían dicho al dueño que sólo tomarían prestada la habitación, pero no le haría mal a nadie si dormían en ella, ya la habían pagado.

Kagami podía afirmar ahora que sus sentimientos por Kuroko, al menos los románticos, habían sido eliminados de su sistema y que definitivamente la idea que tuvo de alejarse de Kise no iba a funcionar.

* * *

El pelirrojo despertó y se asustó al verse en un lugar que no era su cuarto, hasta que recordó lo que había hecho y se relajó un poco. Por la ventana se veían luces de neón y un cielo nocturno. Kise no estaba a su lado al despertar, pero no había abandonado la habitación, sólo se encontraba en un escritorio que tenía la habitación, viendo un sobre blanco.

–Tu ropa ya está seca–le dijo sin voltear a verlo y guardo ese sobre en el bolsillo de su pantalón–creí que nunca despertarías, ya es medio día aunque no lo parezca–se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama ¿Por qué ahora lo sentía tan lejano? Acaso había cometido un error al haber hecho aquello–Kagamicchi, ayer sentí que ibas a romperme

–… ¿He?

–Me imaginé que la tendrías grande pero no pensé que tanto–se rio pero no era una risa tan sincera–me sorprende que nunca hayas roto a Kurokocchi, metiéndole algo tan grande en su pequeño cuerpo

–¡Cállate!–bien, lo sentía lejano, pero Kise seguía siendo descarado aún en esa situación.

–Sabes, me he puesto a pensar y creo que nunca te conté como conocí a Kurokocchi… de hecho no te he contado nada sobre mi antes de que me dejaran–el ambiente se tensó de nuevo. Era cierto, no sabía realmente mucho de la vida del rubio por el contrario que Kise sabía mucho de él–en este hostal hay un jardín muy bonito, acompáñame ahí–el pelirrojo asintió. Kise le dio la espalda para permitirle que se cambiara; conociendo la actitud del rubio, no pensó que haría eso luego de haberse visto en todo su esplendor ayer.

Se vistió en silencio y ambos salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras he ingresaron a un pequeño jardín japonés, algo descuidado y húmedo.

–Hay muchas cosas que debería contarte de mí, me siento mal por obligarte a que tú me contaras cosas y yo no haberte dicho nada

–Bueno, tampoco te lo exigí nunca. Yo debería ser el que se sintiera mal por no preguntarte

–Eso me gusta de ti Kagamicchi, eres muy amable–le sonrió causando que el nombrado se pusiera incómodo. A pesar de haber tenido sexo desenfrenado, Kagami no había respondido a los sentimientos que el rubio le había confesado que tenía por él. Kise notó eso y cambió el tema–cuando era pequeño mis padres se divorciaron y me enteré que no soy hijo biológico de mi padre

–¡¿Qué?!

–Mi madre al parecer cumplió el cliché de acostarse con un repartidor apuesto. Cuando mi padre se enteró hicieron un escándalo tan grande que no podíamos salir ni a sacar la basura… quizás no fue el mejor detalle para contarte primero–se rio ¿Cómo era posible que se riera con algo así? Realmente Kise no era normal.

–Debió ser duro…–no se le ocurrió algo mejor para decir

–Al inicio. La hermana que me sigue se fue a vivir con mi mamá, mi padre no quería acogerme porque yo no era su hijo legítimo y entonces mi hermana más grande me acogió en su departamento. Ella me metió en el mundo del modelaje, me cuidó mejor que mi propia madre, tuvo que dejar de lado muchos objetivos para que yo tuviera una infancia alegre y cuando conoció al hombre que ahora es su esposo fue que decidí mudarme con mi abuela para que viviera su propia felicidad… Sabes, creo que mejor te guardo mi vida para un rato más, primero aclaremos una cosa–caminó hacia una pared de ladrillos del jardín y sin voltear a verlo volvió a hablar–sobre lo que pasó anoche… quisiera que no me dijeras nada

–¿He? ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!

–Claro que lo hago, no estaba tan borracho y antes de salir yo mismo te lo recordé–cierto, ahora se sentía como imbécil–me refiero a que no quiero tocar el tema ni que nos demos explicaciones hoy. Quiero que todo esto lo guardemos para cuando nos veamos después

–¿Después?

–Te he escrito una carta–saca de su bolsillo un sobre blanco gordo en la que sólo dice "Kagami Taiga"–aquí te escribo todo, desde el porqué de mi inestabilidad hasta mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti… definitivamente son muy grande como para decirlos en voz alta–el pelirrojo se sonrojó–lo hice mientras dormías, tengo suerte de que duermas mucho o no hubiera acabado a tiempo. Escribí muchas hojas–se arrodillo hasta uno de los ladrillos y lo quitó con simpleza–¿Te dije que antes solía quedarme en este hostal?

–No

–Pues así fue, tras mi rompimiento. Escapé del agobio que sentía por todos los que intentaban cuidarme; aquí guardaba dulces y cervezas que compraba, incluso llegué a alimentarme solo de eso por unos días. Entonces sempai me encontró y fue cuando se mudó conmigo–colocó la carta dentro y volvió a colocar el ladrillo–ven por ella en una semana

–¡¿Una semana?!

–Sí, una semana entera. Tendré asegurado al dueño, no podrás recogerla hasta que sean las…–revisa su reloj–las 8:30 del miércoles de la siguiente semana

–¿Por qué?

–La razón también está en la carta–le mira directo a los ojos–no te pongas así, tampoco te estoy diciendo que la recojas cuando cumplas 64 años, una semana se pasa rápido–pero Kagami no estaba del todo convencido–lo siento, con todo lo que ha pasado sólo te estoy confundiendo más… pero te prometo que tengo una buena razón, así que hazme caso

–… ¿Alguna vez me has dado otra opción?–el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

–¿Quieres que cenemos ramen antes de irnos a nuestras casas? Te contaré más sobre mí

–Sí, seguro – ambos fueron a un puesto de ramen cercano, comieron y bebieron té de cebada muy a gusto. Kise le contó algunas anécdotas de su pasado como le prometió. Sobre su sueño de la infancia de ser piloto, de cómo conoció a Kuroko y a los demás, de la perrita que tanto quería que tenía su abuela, de su equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria, de cómo eran sus hermanas, de cómo se dio cuenta de que era gay e incluso le contó sobre su miedo a los gusanos y babosas; con esas historias el pasado de Kise ya no se veía tan negro como antes; nunca habló de su ex ni quiso tocar el tema de la carta o de lo que había pasado entre ellos en el hostal. Kagami tampoco quiso presionarlo, si Kise había escrito todo en la carta era por algo, así que respetó su deseo y se concentró en aprender más sobre él.

Cuando terminaron Kise le acompañó a la estación de tren de vuelta a Tokio y le dijo que él volvería a su casa en taxi, que ya había hecho sufrir bastante a Kasamatsu.

–Sempai no debe enterarse de nada de esto

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo–todo se había vuelto muy incómodo, no sabía que decir o que hacer–supongo que te veré hasta dentro de una semana

–Sí, supongo–susurró–lamento haberte apartado tan repentinamente de Kurokocchi

–Estoy… ¿Qué?

–Tal como la otra vez, escuché el sonido inconfundible del refrigerador de Momocchi–Kagami se quedó de piedra–pero está bien, confiaré en que no has hecho algo por lo que Momocchi deba odiarte

–Kise, yo…–el rubio le interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios.

–No ahora, por favor–se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–hasta luego Kagamicchi, no llegues tarde por tu carta–comenzó a caminar a la salida de la estación. Hasta ese momento Kagami no reaccionó, y cuando lo hizo ya era muy tarde.  
Algo en su interior se revolvió nuevamente y su propia mente al fin se dignó a admitir la verdad: realmente estaba enamorado de ese rubio descarado.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, si aún les quedaba duda de porqué fue tan difícil escribir este capítulo pueden ver mis otros fics y se darán cuenta de que ninguno tiene lemon X3 gracias a Kizaten que esto pasó (es decir que ella escribió la parte sexosa, no piensen mal) y pues ya lo arreglé, lo pulí y seguí escribiendo lo demás que ocurrió en ese día desastre de día que tuvieron los personajes.

 ***** zona de de transito de tren

 ****** Basícamente es una posada, motel y esas cosas

Ojalá haya cumplido otra vez con las expectativas, que a todos les haya gustado y les agradezco nuevamente su paciencia para leer esta cosa que muchos llaman "crack".  
Cualquier consejo, queja, crítica constructiva y demás es bienvenido a un review. Quiero mejorar mi escritura y darme cuenta de los errores que podría tener si no lo corrijo, así que adelante, no se contengan. Nos vemos el siguiente sábado en la noche (muy de noche) Bye bye!


	7. Querido Kagamicchi

Pues lo logré! Creí que me iba a costar más trabajo este capítulo pero me salió muy natural... sin contar los 16 cambios que le hice durante toda esta semana uU  
Hoy es el día (chan chan chan!) quisiera que me dejaran todos los que leen el fic su comentario al respecto sobre lo que se verá este capítulo, sería de mucha ayuda saber sus opiniones.  
P.D: les recomiendo que lean de nuevo el primer capítulo del fic (sólo el primero) para que entiendan algunas cosas que tal vez ya se les hayan olvidado.

 **Aclaraciones (Por septima vez)** : Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl_ _,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquetbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y abuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya se encontraba terminado su cena mientras veía una película, dispuesto a tomar un baño en su bañera gigante y luego irse a dormir tras un arduo día de trabajo… pero el sonido de una puerta abrirse y la llegada de un pelirrojo que tenía parecía haber sido estrujado, interrumpió sus planes. Sí, esa persona era aquel pelirrojo a quien le confió la llave de su casa: su amigo de la infancia y hermano de corazón, Kagami Taiga.

–… sabía que vendrías en ese estado pero creí que sería hasta el domingo–el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Estaba parado en la sala mirando el piso con ojos de pez muerto–ven, siéntate, te daré algo de chocolate caliente

–… ¿Podría ponerle Kahlua ***** al mío? –con eso Himuro entendió que la cosa era grave.

–No le digas a Alex–el pelinegro hizo dos tazas (y tal como pidió su hermano, le hecho licor a la suya). Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y quedaron en silencio durante un rato. El pelirrojo se veía muy abatido y a la vez confundido, como si hubiera pasado por algo fuerte pero no acabara de asimilarlo del todo. Vio como este le daba un sorbo a su bebida y luego suspiraba fuertemente–tenemos TODA la noche para que escuchemos y analicemos lo que te acongoja.

–Gracias…–Kagami realmente agradecía tener a ese sujeto no pude llegar al trabajo hoy, pasaron muchas cosas para un día entre semana. Entre ellas, logré ponerme en contacto con Kise–Himuro casi escupe su propia bebida–me llamó, muy alterado diciendo que me extrañaba y terminé yendo hasta Kanagawa por él, como siempre

–… ¿Te dijo por qué no te contestaba los mensajes? –no se le ocurrió que más decir.

–Le confiscaron el celular, pero eso es lo de menos–le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y tomó aire. Le contó todo a Himuro, desde lo que pasó con Kuroko en su departamento, su encuentro con Kise en el muelle de Kanagawa, lo del hostal, la carta y la despedida tan confusa que tuvieron.  
Himuro, conforme iba escuchando la historia más asombrado estaba. Sabía que Kise estaba desequilibrado pero ahora entendía que no era sólo porque quisiera estarlo, porque de verdad había pasado por muchas cosas.

–Seguramente creé que sigo sintiendo algo por Kuroko. Si lo hubieras visto cuando salió corriendo de la estación, era como sí… como sí quisiera huir de mí–suspiró.

–Taiga…

–Tenías razón–le interrumpió–estoy enamorado de Kise–el pelinegro sólo le miró serio, como casi siempre–es un verdadero problema, no se encuentra nada estable, es descarado y definitivamente podría terminar matándome… pero me he enamorado de él, quiero estar con él, aún si me rompe el corazón en algún futuro cercano

–Eres un Masoquista

–… lo estoy considerando

–¿Sólo dirás eso? Vaya, realmente estás muy abatido hermano–el pelirrojo no le contestó–Kise realmente suena a un problema, y cuando te enamoras de una persona que no está bien puedes terminar igual o peor que él

–Lo sé

–Es mucho trabajo, no podrás sencillamente hacer comentarios toscos como los que sueles hacer y deberás estar al pendiente de él casi todos los días

–Eso lo tuve que aprender a la mala y tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer en mi vida diaria

–Pero es enserio, además de que será cerrarle las puertas por completo a tus sentimientos por Kuroko, no habrá vuelta atrás

–Y no quiero que la haya

–Entonces ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a soportar todo eso? –Himuro hizo una pequeña pausa–antes tú mismo me dijiste todos los contras que tendrías de iniciar algo formal con él, yo te dije que serías capaz de hacerlo porque te enamoraste de él y lo negaste. Ahora más que volver a afirmarlo yo, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga. Dime ¿Puedes cargar con catorce piezas de equipaje emocional del más fino, lidiar con la posible idea de terminar en la cárcel o en un ataúd, tener que cuidarse del público por su carrera y lidiar con una horda de fans y acosadores peligrosos, sólo por un tipo que está clínicamente inestable, parece que disfruta viéndote doblegado a sus encantos y que se emborracha casi todo el tiempo? Agregándole ahora que vas a tener que dar más de lo que recibes y prometer estar a su lado sin poder arrepentirte nunca

–Si– afirmó sin dudarlo, dejando al pelinegro sorprendido–porque no hay nada que soportar. Quiero a Kise con todos esos miles de defectos, por algo me he enamorado de él así como está. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi hasta después de descubrir su manera de ser, marcó un antes y un después en mi vida

–¿Con borrachera, vergüenza, incumplimiento de la ley y dolor físico?–de acuerdo, la manera en que habían iniciado las cosas, e incluso como estaban ahora no eran las mejores– no sé quién está más loco: él por ser él o tú por enamorarte de él… pero supongo que es tu tipo

–¿Mi tipo?–si entendía a lo que se refería su hermano entonces definitivamente estaba muy desorientado porque Kise y Kuroko eran completamente diferentes, desde la apariencia, sus personalidades, la actitud que tenían con la gente y hasta el significado de sus nombres.

–Te gustan las personas decididas y que logran sacar lo mejor de ti–el pelirrojo nunca lo había visto de esa forma, pero podría tener razón–y como te dije antes, no te recriminaría nada si había un vínculo emocional.

–¿Tatsuya…?

–No lo he conocido en persona, pero se ve que realmente algo grave tuvo que pasar en esa relación como para que terminara tan mal, y si realmente estás dispuesto a atravesar por toda esa odisea, entonces espera esa semana y cuando lo veas dile que también lo quieres–el pelirrojo sonrió, su hermano sabía que decir cuando lo necesitaba, ahora estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta–por cierto… ¿Qué tal es?

–¿He?

–Kise ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Es bueno o sólo es pura apariencia?–a Kagami le salió una vena en la frente.

–¡¿Y a ti qué rayos te importa, pervertido?!–fue lo que escucharon los vecinos desde el primer piso.

* * *

El día fue nublado pero ni cuando llegó la noche cayeron gotas de agua. Kagami sentía que el cielo le estaba dando una especie de señal con ese engaño, el de estar esperando tanto por algo y al final no ocurría nada; sin duda el día más tormentoso que había tenido en años, sin contar toda la semana de incertidumbre.

Tal como le pidió Kise, esperó una semana entera para ir por su carta. Su supervisora lo riñó por haber faltado el miércoles pasado y ahora le había reñido por salir antes del trabajo amenazando con que le reduciría el sueldo si continuaba con esa actitud, pero al subir al tren de vuelta a Kanagawa no le importó.

Llegó al hostal a las 8:00 pm, se compró una bebida y esperó a que pasara media hora y que el rubio llegara, pero este no llegó. Le dio chance hasta las 9:00 pero no apareció. Cómo era él quien siempre llegaba a los lugares a los que le citaba el rubio, nunca había tenido que esperarlo y a decir verdad, realmente no le había citado para verlo, sólo le dijo que fuera por su carta, él fue quien había supuesto que lo vería ahí.

–Supongo que no hay remedio, él siempre ha hecho lo que quiere–se acercó a aquella pared de ladrillos y buscó uno que estuviera suelto hasta que lo encontró. Ahí estaba esa carta, algo sucia por la humedad y el polvo de su lugar de resguardo, con su nombre completo escrito por la letra de Kise.  
La abrió y se encontró con cuatro hojas llenas de kanjis bien redactados, sin ningún error, sin duda podría escribir sin problemas algún día, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, era la hora de la verdad:

 _Querido Kagamicchi_

 _Esta es sin duda la manera más cobarde de decirlo, pero no puedo de otra manera,  
terminaría requiriendo la ayuda del alcohol, lloraría mucho y me desmayaría en medio del discurso, lo siento.  
La razón de esta carta es que tengo que decirte muchas cosas,  
cosas que tienes que saber si realmente estás dispuesto a hacer lo que dijiste que harías por mí antes de enrollarnos en las sabanas del hostal y por las que tal vez termines odiándome.  
Cuando estábamos en la galería te dije que mi novio de cinco años me dejó y lo he usado muchas veces de excusa,  
_ _pero la verdad es que eso fue una gran mentira…  
la realidad es que mi novio, él único que he tenido en toda mi vida, con el que estuve por siete años, falleció._

 _Él y yo nos conocimos en preparatoria; él un basquetbolista arrogante  
y yo un chiquillo frívolo que no esperaba ya nada de la vida.  
Fuimos juntos a la universidad y nos mudamos juntos casi de inmediato para crear el hogar que nunca tuvimos.  
Seguro Kuroko y los demás te hablaron de él: Aomine Daiki;  
y como todos saben que es un tema delicado, al escuchar que te mentí decidieron mantenerla mentira.  
No les recrimines nada, todo es por mi culpa.  
Como te comenté antes, él era policía y hace año y medio estuvo participando en una redada de drogas en Kanagawa.  
Una noche recibí una llamada suya diciendo que al fin los habían encontrado y podría volver a casa  
tras estar casi tres meses fuera encubierto y dos horas después, recibí otra llamada de su jefe diciéndome que fue asesinado.  
Tuve que ser yo quien identificara su cadáver, fue una imagen que definitivamente nadie quiere ver nunca en la persona que ama.  
_

 _Tras el funeral me convertí en un desastre, simplemente no podía aceptar que ya no estuviera aquí,  
entre en una depresión muy fuerte, dejé de comer todavía menos, interrumpí mi carrera y comencé a beber,  
algo que nunca había hecho hasta entonces y habrás notado que no soy nada bueno en ello.  
A causa de ello comencé a aceptar las ofertas de los pervertidos que se le parecieran a Aominecchi,  
pero luego seducirlos me arrepentía y huía pero siempre volvía a intentarlo.  
Shougo-kun fue el límite de Kasamatsu-sempai, el cual al enterarse de mi estado se mudó conmigo  
y me prohibió volver a involucrarme con cualquier sujeto que se me pusiera enfrente, por eso su actitud contigo;  
te prometo Kagamicchi, que si llegas a conocerlo bien, es un gran hombre.  
_

 _Mucho tiempo después me di cuenta de que si iba a seguir viviendo no podía quedarme en ese estado:  
o me moría o le traía orden a mi vida, así que volví al modelaje y comencé a comer más que sólo dulces y alcohol,  
pero cuando me sentía feliz de nuevo recordaba que él ya no estaba.  
Sentía que el sólo sonreír estaba mal siendo que él ya no podía hacerlo, recaía y entraba en un círculo vicioso.  
Todos me decían que continuara y lo recordará por el héroe que fue,  
pero yo no quería que él fuera un héroe, yo quería que el siguiera aquí, vivo, como el sinvergüenza pero cariñoso hombre que amaba.  
No había noche alguna que no llorara recordándolo, sintiendo un vacío fuera a donde fuera, estuviera con quien estuviese, y nadie lograba animarme…  
hasta que te conocí a ti…  
_

 _Aominecchi fue el primero en quererme por quien soy y no por mi apariencia,  
así que el que me tuvieras vulnerable y no te aprovecharas de mí ni aunque te coqueteara,  
me hizo sentir la misma sensación de seguridad que con él.  
Ambos son muy parecidos, tienen mucha fuerza mental, amabilidad oculta, son muy impulsivos,  
tiene un gran amor al básquetbol, son competitivos y tiene mucha seguridad en sí mismos;  
hasta tienen el mismo número de calzado,  
y cuando caí en cuenta que eras el "Kagami-kun" que Kurokocchi siempre le decía a Aominecchi que se parecía mucho,  
sentí la gran necesidad de verte más. _

_Entonces empecé a frecuentarte, tratando de hacer todo lo que me gustaba hacer con Aominecchi  
y a la vez todo lo que nunca pudimos hacer para sentir que él seguía aquí conmigo.  
_ _Como a ambos nos gustaba jugar básquetbol tras una jornada de trabajo, jugué contigo en aquella cancha;  
como nos gustaba interrumpir en esa escuela y divertirnos en la biblioteca, te arrastré conmigo por esa ventana;  
siempre quise que él me recogiera del trabajo sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, así que te hice recogerme varias veces;  
como él se me declaró una noche buena, pasábamos esa noche como si fuera la más especial de todas, y quería repetir eso contigo;  
la forma en que lo mataron fue por cuatro balazos que lo empujaron por el muelle hacía el mar,  
ahogándolo antes de que pudieran hacer algo para salvarlo,  
por lo que quise lanzarte por el mismo muelle, y salvarte, para sentir que lo estaba salvando a él._

 _Hice muchas cosas egoístas Kagamicchi, te traté muy mal,  
te obligué a llenar el vacío que dejó Aominecchi y tratando de controlarte para que me complacieras,  
pero tú nunca dejaste de acudir cuando te citaba a alguna locura que se me ocurría y siempre fuiste muy atento conmigo,  
y esa amabilidad y manera de tratarme hizo que comenzara a olvidar mi objetivo inicial y lo que era peor,  
sentir algo por ti.  
En nuestra separación y reencuentro por noche buena comprendí que ya no pensaba en verte para sentir a Aominecchi conmigo,  
sino porque realmente quería verte a ti, que no adoraba pasar el tiempo contigo por no sentirme solo,  
sino porque adoraba la forma con la que tú me tratabas, y sobretodo, que no me gustabas por parecerte a él,  
sino que lo que más me gustaba de ti eran las diferencias que tenías de él.  
Nunca le conté a Aominecchi que quería ser escritor tras dejar el modelaje, y contigo sentí la confianza de decírtelo.  
Estos meses contigo he sido muy feliz, tanto que me asusté al ver que me estaba enamorando por completo de ti y que el recuerdo de Aominecchi se iba,  
sentí que lo estaba traicionando, pero te quedaste a mi lado cuando te mostré la peor parte de mí y por primera vez,  
tuve sexo con alguien que no fuera él y no me arrepiento, al contrario, lo disfruté mucho.  
_

 _ **El mundo era una jodida mierda.  
De días grises.  
De lluvia que no paraba.  
De ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda… **_

_**Entonces aparecías y sonreías.**_

 _ **Se detenía todo.  
Incluso dejaba de llover en tus pestañas  
Y te juro que me daba igual  
que fuera una mierda, si tú me abrazabas**… _

_Pero y aún siento que es un error ser feliz cuando él ya no está aquí.  
Yo nunca he estado con nadie más que él,  
Aominecchi fue mi primer amigo real,  
mi primer amor,  
mi primer beso,  
mi primera vez,  
mi primera y única relación por más extraordinario que suene  
y no sé cómo estar contigo siendo esto real y no una fantasía de Aominecchi.  
Por eso mientras dormías, tome una decisión:  
_

 _Entre los contratos que me han ofrecido está uno de promoción de una marca durante un año entero en Corea del Sur,  
pensaba rechazarlo pero voy a aceptarlo.  
En el momento en que estás leyendo esta carta yo estaré preparándome para irme al aeropuerto, si no es que tomando el avión. _

_Kagamicchi, necesito tiempo, necesito curarme por completo,  
dejar de ser tan inestable y dejar este egoísmo que me he creado para protegerme,  
tengo el sentimiento de culpa de estar apoderándome de un amor tan hermoso como el tuyo cuando yo ni siquiera puedo demostrarte un poco del mío.  
Quiero que esto sea real, quiero estar contigo, quiero volver a sonreír y darte todo de mi correctamente… y tú también necesitas tiempo,  
porque aún sientes algo por Kurokocchi  
y quiero que reflexiones si realmente quieres estar con alguien tan horrible como yo o descubras que lo correcto es buscar a otra persona que te valore mucho más de lo que Kurokocchi y yo hemos hecho. _

_Este año nos servirá a ambos, yo para sanarme, tú para seguir adelante, y para ambos tomar decisiones importantes.  
En un año, cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero que me digas si aún sientes eso por mí,  
si aún después de saber todo esto realmente estás dispuesto a seguir a mi lado como dijiste.  
Si me odias todo estará bien, te he dado motivos para hacerlo y no me quejaré, aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos.  
En cambio conmigo, si nos vemos en un año y te rechazo, no es porque no te amé, no es porque no te extrañe, porque lo hago:  
Te amo Kagamicchi, lograste hacer que amara a alguien que no es Aominecchi  
e incluso en estos momentos ya te estoy extrañando;  
será porque aún no estoy bien y no podré ofrecerte todo lo que tengo y quiero ofrecerte.  
Por favor no me busques, no te hará ningún bien estar conmigo como estoy ahora, sólo espérame y elije la opción correcta  
¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes esperarme? Espero que sí._

 _Atte.: Kise Ryouta_

–Idiota… Te he dicho que no me gusta que me malinterpretes–las lágrimas de Kagami comenzaron a manchar ese papel. No recordaba la última vez que lloró, quizás cuando se tuvo que alejar de su familia o cuando Kuroko lo terminó. Aquello que acababa de leer ¿Qué rayos era eso? Se suponía que esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas y ahora se venía enterando de algo que se salía por completo de los parámetros de realidad de una persona común de clase media alta que parecía haber caído del cielo sólo para sufrir.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, todas las piezas encajaban en su sitio, por qué a todos les parecía normal que alguien estuviera tan desequilibrado e inestable por el rompimiento con un novio de cinco años.

– _Kise-kun merece ser muy feliz después de todo lo que le ha pasado, pero para ello la persona a la que elija va a tener que sufrir mucho_ –las palabras de Kuroko no podrían ser más ciertas y le molestaba, le frustraba que alguien tan maravilloso como Kise hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto y todo lo que hizo terminó por confundirlo más.

Recordaba las pláticas de Kuroko sobre Aomine Daiki. Un gran amigo que se convirtió en su luz durante la universidad, pero jamás sintió algo más por él que amistad. Siempre le hablaba barbaridades de él, que era un pervertido, desinteresado y patán, pero en el fondo era una buena persona y que murió justamente dos semanas antes de que se volvieran a encontrar. Sí, ahora recordaba que sí había escuchado el nombre de Kise en los labios del peliazul "sus padres y sus amigos hemos podido sobrellevar la situación, él que me preocupa es Kise-kun, su pareja. Está completamente destrozado, se está quedando por periodos de tiempo con nosotros para vigilar que no haga estupideces pero lo más probable es que tengamos que ingresarlo a un psiquiátrico". Por lo mismo nunca llegó a conocerlo ni escucharlo a menudo para recordarlo; de haber prestado más atención en ese entonces, no hubiera caído en el engaño de Kise y quien sabe cómo hubieran resultado las cosas entre ellos. El rubio le había mentido, sólo era una suposición pero creía que fue porque de haberle dicho la verdad él hubiera podido salir corriendo pensando realmente se lo estaba ligando por despecho o haber agravado en su mente su inestabilidad.

* * *

Salió del hostal, le dio gracias al dueño y regresó en un tren a su casa. En el camino se trató de imaginar lo horrible que debió haber sido para Kise, tras haber estado esperando tanto tiempo el regreso de la persona que amaba, para sólo recibir una llamada diciéndole que aquel con el que había compartido siete años de su vida y esperaba todavía más, había sido asesinado cumpliendo con su deber ¿Y él? Él maldecía al karma porque su ex había encontrado la felicidad en otra persona, cuando en realidad había hecho la mejor obra del mundo en mandarlo con otra persona, y además le había mandado a Kise. No se sentía enojado ni mucho menos usado, al contrario, porque sabía que Kise sí lo amaba.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba en ese momento recargado en su puerta.

–¿No deberías estar en casa? Ya son más de las diez y ya se reanudaron las clases

–Es tu culpa por no venir a casa directamente de terminar el trabajo... Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar bien Kagami-kun–el pelirrojo asintió y abrió la puerta para que ingresara el peliazul–Kise-kun nos informó que hoy partiría a Corea del sur

–Sí, lo sé–respondió desganado.

–Te ves muy tranquilo sabiendo eso ¿Planeas ir a buscarlo?

–… él no quiere que lo busque–caminó al refrigerador y sacó una cerveza–pero no creo que sea eso de lo que quieres hablarme ¿Verdad?–el otro negó con la cabeza–entonces adelante, dilo todo, prometo que está vez no saldré corriendo–el peliazul sonrió ligeramente.

–Primero que nada, lo siento Kagami-kun… por todo–se sentó en la mesa del comedor–cuando decidí terminar contigo, sabía que estaba cometiendo un gran error, iba a dejar ir a mi luz y al amor de mi vida pero seguí con esa resolución porque mi deseo de tener una familia era muy firme en ese entonces. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera comenzar a tener citas, pero todas eran exprés y ninguna mujer despertaba mi interés en o ellas en mí, nadie era tan brillante como tú y por supuesto que nadie quería a un sujeto frágil y sin presencia… hasta que conocí a Momoi-san. Al principio, cuando accedí a salir con ella pensé que funcionaría sólo porque con ella ya tenía un vínculo afectuoso pero la verdad es que no es así. Realmente amo a Momoi-san, quiero casarme con ella y quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos…

–Lo sé, de otra forma no te hubiera atrevido haberle pedido matrimonio frente a toda una generación de egresados–le interrumpió–te he visto enamorado de ella desde antes de que me la presentaras formalmente

–¿Enserio?

–Sí. Debo admitir que me molestó al inicio, verte ser feliz al lado de alguien que no era yo y además poder presentarla orgullosamente frente a cualquiera, pero al mismo tiempo nunca pude enojarme verdaderamente porque el amor que ambos se tienen es tan grande que es imposible que una persona no sienta alegría de verlos… pero eso me deja en duda ¿Por qué entonces me dijiste todas esas mentiras?

–No eran mentiras–respondió firmemente–pero tiene razón en una parte, no eran 100% ciertas mis palabras… No sé si seas consiente, pero ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dejaste a Kise-kun desmayado en la fiesta tras rescatarlo? –el pelirrojo asintió– justo antes de irte, sonreíste mirando a Kise-kun durmiendo–el otro recordó. Cierto, había sonreído ligeramente, fue inevitable al ver a ese sujeto ebrio hasta las orejas balbuceando en sueños y aun así luciendo como un ángel caído; con aquel conjunto de cosas, Kise ya le había mostrado quien era en realidad y él ya había quedado encantado con él–todos los presentes al ver eso presentimos la misma cosa, incluso creo que hasta Himuro-san lo hizo también

–¿Qué cosa?

– _Koi no Yokan_ ****** –el pelirrojo se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar eso– pero Kise-kun no estaba del todo bien y tú fuiste previamente mi pareja, por eso nadie dijo nada y dejamos ese asunto de lado… sin embargo Kise-kun y tú comenzaron a verse y algo se removió en mi interior, quise convencerme de que era porque no les haría bien a ninguno estar juntos tal y como se encontraban, pero al final resultó que sólo estaba celoso de que Kise-kun se llevara algo que yo siempre creí que fue mío. Tú no eres mío, pero anteriormente fue mi orgullo que alguien como tú, un maravilloso hombre, se fijara en mí y ahora es mi "contraparte" la que te ganó y me encelé; sabes lo horrible que puedo ser cuando me encelo

–Kuroko…

–Kagami-kun… aún siento algo por ti, realmente me gustas y me duele tanto saber que ya no soy el número uno en tu corazón. Amo a Momoi-san, enserio la amo pero tú fuiste el primero en mi vida y lidiar con que alguien mucho mejor que yo esté contigo no es fácil para mi–Kagami le extendió la cerveza, supuso que en ese momento el peliazul la necesitaba más–gracias

–También aún siento algo por ti Kuroko, a pesar de todo, pero tienes razón, ahora hay alguien más que ocupa el primer lugar en mi corazón… eso no significa que esto sea más especial que lo tuyo, sólo son cosas diferentes: contigo me sentía la luz del mundo, con él me siento el guardián del sol…

–Kagami-kun… eso sonó horrible ¿De dónde sacaste semejante discurso?

–Cállate–le trató de quitar la cerveza molesto pero no lo logró y Kuroko se la empezó a beber rápido–también, me ha contado la verdad sobre Aomine –Kuroko dejó de beber sorprendido.

–¿Enserio?

–Sí. Jamás pensé que ese bastardo del que tanto me hablaste, aquel que hacía llorar a Momoi en cualquier circunstancia, y que murió horriblemente, fuera novio por siete años de alguien como Kise–rio sarcásticamente – de haberte puesto más atención ese día y no estar tan concentrado en los cambios físicos que tuviste desde la prepa, esto no hubiera pasado. También ahora entiendo cuando dijiste que los había terminado a todos

–Lo siento, pero aún si quisiera que estuvieran separados en ese entonces, decirte la verdad del ex-novio de Kise-kun no era una opción. De alguna forma nadie ha aceptado del todo que se haya ido… Aomine-kun era un patán y a veces parecía muy frio pero sin duda fue uno de los mejores jugadores que he visto en mi vida. Tal como tú, él se volvió una luz para mí, confiaba en mí y yo en él, era muy orgulloso pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, a mí y a todo el equipo. Él, Kise-kun y Momoi-san fueron los primeros amigos que hice en el club de básquetbol, luego llegaron los demás pero creo que Aomine-kun sólo podía expresarse genuinamente con nosotros tres, y por Kise-kun era capaz de hacer las cosas más cursis del mundo... su amor me hizo creer que de verdad podía haber un futuro para una pareja del mismo sexo en Japón, pero terminé enamorándome de Momoi-san antes de eso

–Jamás me habías hablado tanto de esa época como ahora

–Porque es muy doloroso. Aomine-kun fue el primero en graduarse, sólo estudió un tiempo para darles el gusto a sus padres pero él ya había decidido ir a la escuela de policías. Siguió yendo a jugar con nosotros, salíamos juntos y me dio el empujón necesario para aceptar mi sentimientos por Momoi-san… cuando él murió fue como si nos hubieran arrancado una parte a todos, perdí a mi mejor amigo, Momoi-san perdió a su hermano adoptivo y Kise perdió al hombre que amaba… Yo ya estaba saliendo con Momoi-san pero de haber sido diferente ella también se hubiese apartado como lo hizo Kise-kun. Entre los dos nos apoyamos pero él no tuvo a nadie hasta que Kasamatsu-san vino para cuidarlo, y ahora estás tú–dio un último trago a la cerveza y relajó su semblante–estoy seguro que Aomine-kun estará insultando tu forma de jugar básquet y tu manera de dejarte mangonear por Kise-kun por cualquier cosa, pero está feliz de que seas tú quien lo cuide ahora… y yo también. Estoy feliz que ambos se hayan encontrado, y espero que algún día podamos juntarnos todos a jugar básquet

–Gracias–Kagami sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a Kuroko–prometo que será así–ambos se sonrieron y firmaron un acuerdo silencioso: de ahora en adelante serían de nuevo mejores amigos, sólo eso.  
Unos minutos después el peliazul tuvo que retirarse porque mañana tenía que ir a su trabajo muy temprano. Kagami lo despidió, se fue a su habitación y se comenzó a colocar el pijama pero el timbre volvió a sonar cambiando sus planes. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

–¿Se te olvidó algo…?–no terminó su pregunta, sólo sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago y luego todo se volvió negro tras recibir otro muy fuerte en la cabeza. La persona en la puerta soltó aquel bate de béisbol y jaló el cuerpo del pelirrojo para sacarlo del departamento y llevarlo abajo donde estaba estacionado su auto.

Continuará…

* * *

Y pues esa es la historia. Ya muchas personas en los reviews afirmaban que el dichoso ex-novio de Kise era Aomine y otros muchos me preguntaban con miedo si estaba muerto (o también lo afirmaban). Tenía tantas ganas de joder eso y hacer algo que no se esperaran pero me di cuenta de que ya había usado a todas las posibles parejas de Kise en el fic y que sí fue muy obvio el no incluir al ganguro del anime, así que dije "de todos modos estamos aquí para ver clichés románticos de nuestras parejas yaoi" y lo dejé como estaba.

 ***** Bebida alcohólica de café. La Kahlúa suele utilizarse para cocteles dulces. Se me ocurrió algo que vi en how I met your mother, donde de pequeños en EUA Himuro se encargaba de enseñarle los "pequeños placeres de la vida" a su hermano menor, por eso le dice a Kagami que no le diga a Alex, por la costumbre.  
 **  
**** _Koi no Yokan_ : así describen los japoneses la sensación que se tiene cuando, tras conocer a una persona, los dos saben que van a enamorarse irremediablemente. En este caso, toda la generación de los milagros y Himuro, tras ver a esos dos, saben que si se conocen van a acabar enamorados el uno del otro indiscutiblemente.

Fuera de lo obvio de Aomine ¿Qué les parecieron los sentimientos de Kise? ¿Ustedes creen que Kise sí tuvo motivos para ponerse tan mal? Yo personalmente detesto ver que las personas que sufren sean tan amables, quisiera que pudieran ser egoístas, se merecen que alguien venga a cumplirles sus caprichos y sean felices por una vez en su vida.  
Pues eso es todo por hoy, ojalá les haya gustado mucho y me digan que piensan de la carta, porque la verdad sí que le trabajé mucho. Bye bye!


	8. Seis días

Hola!  
Cuanto tiempo ;w; ¿Aún hay gente aquí?

Disculpenme por haberme tardado tanto pero sucedió una serie de eventos desafortunados. Todo comenzó cuando inicié el nuevo semestre en la universidad (esa cosa chupa el alma) y cuando terminó el semestre vino algo mucho peor, algo que hasta la fecha jamás superaré: Tesis. Y pues estuve trabajando todo este tiempo en ella. Hace un mes le envié el primer borrador a mi asesor y cuando quisé volver a escribir mi cerebro estaba completamente seco. Este capítulo surgió de los momentos en los que creí que podría hacer algo decente pero pues realmente no me gustó este cap, es muy corto y demás pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que tuvieran algo bueno y pues este es el resultado. Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Día 1:**

Borroso. El paisaje ante sus ojos no era más que manchas borrosas de tonos beige, cafés y amarillas del tono de un pato que estuvo en la tierra, pero al querer aclarar su vista un inmenso dolor en la cabeza lo distraía. El olor del cigarro y el café lo confundió más; él no fumaba y ninguno de sus conocidos tampoco lo hacía, así que ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Trató de enfocar nuevamente su vista para definir el lugar, quizás si se levantaba podría incorporarse mejor. No pudo mover sus manos, o mejor dicho algo evitaba que pudiera moverlas. Sus muñecas estaban amarradas por unas cadenas de hierro por detrás del respaldo de una silla donde estaba sentado ¿Por qué estaba sentado en una silla? También sus tobillos estaban atados a las patas de la silla y no podía si quiera retorcerlos por la fuerza tan insana con la que le habían amarrado. Con el susto de verse amarrado pudo enfocar bien la habitación. Efectivamente había un asiento vacío frente suyo con un cenicero lleno de cotillas ahora inservibles. A habitación era un cuchitril, al menos era lo que podía ver puesto a que estaba todo oscuro, eso explicaba porque fue más difícil para él enfocar desde el inicio.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, en cualquier momento saldría Tsuchida, Koganei y el resto de sus compañeros gritando "sorpresa" o algo así… cierto, ninguno fumaba y el dolor de su cráneo le seguía advirtiendo que le habían noqueado con algo muy fuerte, posiblemente un fierro de metal.

–Fuiste muy fácil de atrapar para ser miembro del cuerpo de rescate–Kagami volteó hacía su derecha, de dónde provenía aquella voz ronca y desagradable.

Las luces se encendieron en encendieron, mostrándole a Kagami donde se encontraba: un cuartucho de motel que, si bien parecía estar equipado con cocina, comedor y un armario amplio (que era lo único que podía ver por su posición), tenía los muebles desgastados, las paredes con pintura vieja y rota, humedad en el techo, luz a potencia baja e incluso tenía un hoyo justo arriba de él donde estaba expuesta una tubería oxidada.

La persona que le llamó se acercó a él lentamente con sus manos en su bolsillo. Su sonrisa retorcida más que darle miedo a Kagami le dio nauseas.

–Tú… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Haizaki siguió mirándolo desde arriba complacido por ese comentario– eres un ser despreciable ¿No te bastaba con acosar y violentar en lugares públicos?

–Eso fue antes de enterarme que Ryouta se fue del país, ahora me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas

–¡¿Cómo…?!

–Tengo contactos ¿De qué otra manera también me hubiera enterado de la llegada de Ryouta a Minato y no a Shibuya? –Kagami chasqueó la lengua mirándolo furioso–desgraciadamente no pude enterarme sino hasta ayer en la mañana y cuando fui al aeropuerto ya era tarde. Primero pensé en averiguar a donde había ido, siendo modelo lo tendrían que revelar en la tele o podría saberlo con mis contactos pero no cuento con pasaporte y no pienso pagar para adquirir uno, así que mi segunda idea fue hacer que regresara, pero ¿Cómo hacer que volviera a mí? Y entonces vino a mi mente esta idea. Odio admitirlo pero es obvio que eres una persona importante para Ryouta

–¡Serás un malnacido, hijo de…!-recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo calló al momento. Haizaki, molesto, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y se lo amarró a la boca para que dejara de hablar.

–Tomémoslo también como una venganza. Tu tomaste algo que era mío y por ello te haré pagar las consecuencias de aquí a que Ryouta llegue, y cuando lo haga te verá en este estado tan patético y desagradable que se olvidará de ti inmediatamente–Kagami no entendía el razonamiento de ese sujeto, pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba obsesionado con tener a Kise y se veía muy dispuesto a hacer de todo para tenerlo con él.

Volvió a tratar de soltarse de los brazos o de las piernas pero las cadenas eran muy fuertes y además su cabeza aun dolía mucho, seguro que en algún punto se la abrió el desgraciado ese. Miró al pelinegro retirarse e inútilmente quiso mover la silla como en las películas pero tampoco parecía servir. De seguir así las cosas se pondrían muy feas, tanto para él como para Kise si este realmente llegase a venir por él. Por primera vez deseó que el rubio fuera lo más egoísta posible y no acudiera.

 **Día 2:**

Las reglas de la policía establecían que para dar como desaparecida a una persona independiente debían pasar entre tres a cinco días, lástima que para ese entonces Kagami ya podría estar muerto por desnutrición o porque su secuestrador se cansara de esperar y lo matara.

Desde ayer había estado amarrado a la silla y su secuestrador sólo se había aparecido en la noche nuevamente y en la mañana para darle agua de una botella y ponerlo a la ventana para que le diera algo de sol. Kagami hubiera querido rehusarse pero incluso si el agua tenía veneno o era orina, en aquel momento se la hubiera tragado sin chistar; moría de sed y moría de hambre; lo triste es que nada de aquello era metafórico

–Te vez cansado–dijo el pelinegro riéndose. Kagami lo golpearía si pudiera pero como no podía sólo le miró con odio– creo que ya tomaste suficiente sol– arrastró su silla hasta en la posición original y le apretó la nuca donde tenía la herida– saldré un momento, quédate aquí

– _¿Es enserio?_ –pensó el pelirrojo para sus adentros. El pelinegro se fue, pensó que sería buena opción para intentar nuevamente liberarse pero se sentía tan cansado y adolorido que su mente le gritaba que mejor aprovechara para dormir. No, tenía que salir de ahí, no era momento para dormir.

Kagami había intentado por todos los medios soltarse, escapar y denunciar a ese tipo aunque eso significara delatar a Kise, pero por más que intento romper o aflojar las cuerdas y mover la silla, lo máximo que consiguió fue caerse de lado.

Resignado y ya con la noche cayendo, sólo se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

– ¡HM! –Trató de gritar–¡HM, HMMMM! –siguió y siguió por un rato pero nada sucedía, a lo mucho una rata en la misma habitación lo habría oído.

Pasó horas y horas haciendo los sonidos más fuertes que su boca le permitía hasta que ya no pudo más. Fue entonces que le dieron unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño y fue así cuando se resignó, nadie vendría por más que hiciera ruido.

Decidió mejor quedarse dormido, nada cambiaría si lo hacía, sólo estaría más descansado para cuando el tipo volviera y siguiera burlándose de él o mirándolo de forma incómoda.

 **Día 3:**

Haizaki no volvió sino hasta la mañana siguiente, acomodó su silla, se burló de él por orinarse encima y volvió a darle algo de agua y ponerlo al sol un rato. El agua sabía a grifo viejo y le importó poco, sólo quería agua, tenía sed y su estómago rugía sin control.

–Sabes, hoy por la calle vi un espectacular de Ryota en la calle y ¡Dios! Estaba tan sexy con esa ropa tan ajustada y sus labios brillando por la vaselina. Fue tan excitante– ante esas palabras Kagami comenzó a recordar aquella noche en el hostal. El cuerpo de Kise usando esa bata, su hombro descubierto, su cabello mojado liso, sus ojos brillando, sus labios rosados–cuando pienso en su cuerpo debajo de la ropa, seguro con aquella piel tan blanca sus pezones serán de un rosa claro-y sí lo eran, Kagami lo podía afirmar; su pecho subía y bajaba por las respiraciones y se tensaba cuando pasaba sus manos en él– ¿Te lo estás imaginando? –La fantasía de Kagami se interrumpió– te lo estabas imaginado ¿Verdad?-el pelinegro se acercó y pisó con fuerza los pies descalzos del pelirrojo, el cual no recordaba que se los hubiera quitado– admítelo

–…–asintió con la cabeza. Haizaki puso una sonrisa retorcida y sin más le dio un puñetazo de lado.

–Bien, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo–Kagami no dijo nada y vio al sujeto irse a otra habitación. Unos minutos después escuchó como el tipo se masturbaba y le dieron ganas de vomitar ¿Pero qué vomitaba si no tenía nada con forma en su estómago?

 **Día 4:**

–Quién diría que algún día los días de pesca con mi viejo serían útiles–Haizaki se había quedado a dormir la noche anterior y luego salió de casa. Volvió al cabo de un rato con una cuerda, lo despertó, le golpeó en la cara y se sentó en una mesa vieja encima de él a hacer un nudo en aquella cuerda; desde entonces había pasado ya como tres horas, tal vez menos o tal vez más.

Kagami estaba hecho un desastre, apestaba, tenía hambre, no tenía fuerzas e irónicamente lo que hacía más ameno sus días era la voz de Haizaki hablarle de algo que no le importaba. Ya a ese grado un solo pensamiento vino a su mente.

– _Mátame_ – pensó en su mente, a lo mejor sí lo murmuraba aun amordazado lo escucharía–M…–la imagen de Tatsuya, de su padre, de sus amigos del cuerpo de bomberos y la de Kuroko vinieron a su mente ¿Les estaría fallando si se rendía ahora?

– _¿Puedes esperarme? Espero que sí_ –la voz de Kise sonó en su cabeza recitando las últimas líneas de la carta ¿Y sí Kise volvía por él? ¿Si lograba sobrevivir hasta entonces y ser rescatado para volver a verlo? No deseaba que lo hiciera porque eso significaría una tortura peor que la suya pero a la vez deseaba ser salvado, deseaba salir de ahí a cualquier costo.

–Iré a comer, tal vez regrese… tal vez no– dijo el ojigris antes de retirarse de aquel lugar.

Kagami cerró los ojos recordando la imagen de Kise en el hostal, sus ojos brillosos, su rostro sonrojado, su hermoso cuerpo haciendo contacto con el suyo.

– _Kagamicchi_ – lloró de sólo recordar su voz susurrando su nombre– _Te amo Kagamicchi_

– _Y yo a ti_

 **Día 5**

La mañana se pasó más rápido de lo normal, o quizás sólo ya se estaba acostumbrando a no hacer nada y que el tiempo siguiera avanzando con la misma lentitud de siempre.

La pequeña hora de sol que le otorgaba Haizaki era el paraíso, y en cuanto lo quitaba de ahí todo se volvía un infierno nuevamente. Su cuerpo olía a orina y ya no sentía las piernas de estar en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo, incluso se había tirado a propósito para quedar en el suelo sólo para cambiar un poco el esfuerzo de su cuerpo.

–Mañana es el día Kagami Taiga–fue lo que dijo el sujeto y Kagami mientras fumaba frente suyo, entreabriendo los ojos en el cansancio hizo una ligera sonrisa bajo la tela que cubría su boca.

– _Mañana termina todo. Moriré o seré salvado, no importa, sólo importa que mañana todo termina_ –nuevamente la imagen de Kise volvió a su mente– _lamento tener que abandonarte también_

 **Día 6**

– _En estos momentos me comería hasta esa cuerda que no deja de hacer nudo_ –dijo para sus adentros. Haizaki se veía muy entretenido rehaciendo aquel nudo de antier ¿O fue ayer? ¿Cuándo fue?

–¿Ryouta te ha contado cómo fue que nos conocimos?–Haizaki siguió haciendo nudos esa cuerda–verás, yo estaba tranquilo en una fiesta, buscando a una chica buena para poder tirármela en aquella fría noche buena. El ambiente era un asco, todos esos sujetos fingiendo ser vaqueros, montando toros falsos, bebiendo sin control, usando sombreros ridículos; pero bueno, las chicas se veían tan sexys con esos conjuntitos americanos… y entonces él se me pone enfrente: un ser tan bello que me hizo dudar de mi heterosexualidad en ese instante. Se notaba desde lejos la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, y su manera de tratar de ligarme, patético… pero había algo en esos ojos dorados rasgados que hacían que mi corazón se acelerara ¿Alguna vez has sentido eso? –obviamente Kagami no le respondió–al ser un hombre él respondía a todas mis vulgaridades y a mis desprecios y aun estando completamente fuera de sí, sus movimientos seguían teniendo cierta elegancia. Entonces me dijo que era modelo y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de saber si los modelos eran algo más que sólo caras bonitas, por una noche iba a dejar de lado mis convicciones y me acostaría con él… pero entonces todo se arruinó con su vomito en mi ropa, y cuando pensé que lo mejor era llevarlo conmigo a un hotel, ya no estaba, había huido de mi ¿No crees que es cruel? ¿Seducirme y luego largarse como si nada? Obviamente no podía dejarlo ir, odio admitirlo pero estaba seguro que no podría encontrar nunca a una criatura como él, así que lo busqué–su nudo se había vuelto más violento–intenté de la buena manera, enserio… pero él insistía en que fue un error, que no sabía lo que hacia ese día, que su novio había muerto recientemente… ¡Patrañas! –jaló la cuerda muy fuerte terminando el nudo–él me deseaba, lo vi en sus ojos esa noche, desde el momento en que nos besamos en el baño él ya se había entregado a mí, sólo debía mostrarle que así era… se puso tan difícil, tuve que subir la insistencia también, hacerle entender aunque fuera la mala… y luego apareciste tú

– _Este tipo enserio está enfermo_ –Kagami miraba con terror como se acercaba lentamente con esa cuerda anudada a él. Tenía el mismo aspecto que usaban para ahorcar a la gente.

–¿Por qué? Un sujeto como tú teniendo toda la atención de Ryouta, llevándolo a restaurantes lujosos, caminando a su lado como si de una pareja se tratasen ¿Ya te lo tiraste? Dime ¡¿Te has divertido con lo que es mío?!

– _Kise no es tuyo_ –fue lo que le hubiera gustado decir si no tuviera esa mordaza en su boca. Se limitó a mirarle fieramente y Haizaki, sintiéndose provocado, le escupió.

–Nunca he matado a una persona, pero contigo podría hacer una excepción si llego a descubrir que lo hiciste–lanzó la cuerda hacia arriba para pasarla por el tubo oxidado y luego la parte del nudo la colocó en sus manos atadas por detrás y de un tirón la ajustó para que lo tuvieran atado también–he sido un asco de persona, lo admito, pero nunca había hecho algo más ilegal que robar licorerías y tomar billeteras ajenas… esto del secuestro y del chantaje es nuevo para mí ¿Y sabes algo? –Una vez que la cuerda estaba ajustada, le quitó las cadenas y volvió a donde estaba el otro extremo de la cuerda y la jaló para que Kagami alzara los brazos como si estuviera colgado. Sin soltar el agarre, se acercó de nuevo a él para soltarle las piernas de la silla habilidosamente con una sola mano– es bastante divertido. Me pregunto hasta que extremos más me llevara Ryouta– Kagami no contestó porque no podía, pero de poder hacerlo le hubiera gritado majadería y media y además le habría escupido en la cara.

Si le hubiera hecho aquello al inicio, no le sería difícil romper las cuerdas y defenderse del sujeto, pero no tenía fuerza alguna, era como un muñeco de trapo colgado del techo, un cerdo colgado listo para ir al matadero. Igual ya no le importaba, si moría todo acabaría ahí y Kise no volvería hasta dentro de un año y esperaba que para ese entonces Haizaki ya no pudiera acercarse a él.

– _Valió la pena_ – pensó para sus adentros. A pesar de todo, el tiempo con Kise no lo cambiaría, ni siquiera si eso pudiera evitar la tortura– _vi la verdad a través de ti y me enseñaste que era posible volver a amar… no podría pedir más_

* * *

 **Día cinco pero en Corea**

Kise miró por enésima vez la habitación sin estar convencido del todo. Le gustaba el tono celeste de las paredes y todos los muebles se veían muy cómodos pero le seguía pareciendo exageradamente grande para que habitara una persona. Le había indicado a los de la agencia que no exageraran con los gastos y le consiguieran un departamento modesto pero cómodo que estuviera cerca de la sede donde trabajaría ¿Y qué hicieron? Conseguirle un pent-house* en uno de los barrios ricos de Seúl y además lejos del centro; le habían ofrecido llevarlo todos los días pero lo rechazó inmediatamente.

Kise estaba agobiado, adoraba su carrera de modelo (sin contar que llevaba casi toda su vida haciéndolo) pero siempre trato de tener un bajo perfil en aquel mundo de glamur y ostentosidad, por lo mismo nunca aceptó hacerse conocer fuera del país pero las circunstancias lo llevaron a aceptar aquello. Suspiró tristemente al recordar aquello pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para recordarse que lo había hecho por el bien de Kagami, no importaba lo que él quisiera en esos momentos.

Le sonrió a la vendedora inmobiliaria falsamente para que no pensara que estuviera repudiando el lugar. Apenas tenía cinco días en Corea y ya extrañaba Japón, y como si la vida se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, su celular comenzó a sonar. Era su adorada amiga Momoi.

–¿Diga? –fingió algo de desinterés para no verse tan ansioso.

–¡Ki-chan!

–Momocchi ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por no llamar antes pero entre traslados y mudanzas yo…

–¡Ki-chan, ha ocurrido algo terrible! –su alegría murió al escuchar eso.

–Suenas muy alarmada ¿Le ocurrió algo a Kurokocchi?

–No, bueno, sí pero no… Te explico. Hace cinco días que Kagamin desapareció–al escuchar eso la mirada del ojidorado se oscureció– nadie sabe que le ocurrió, la última vez que lo vimos fue el mismo día que te fuiste– Kise ya comenzaba a pensar que el pelirrojo se había largado por su huida pero Momoi siguió hablando– ayer fueron a su departamento a registrar y hablaron con los vecinos. Dicen que vieron a dos personas esa noche ingresar al departamento de Kagamin: una fue Tetsu-kun y después un sujeto que… su descripción física concuerda con la de Haizaki…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas segura?! –no podía ser posible. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que su acosador decidiera desquitarse con las personas que quería estando él fuera, pero al parecer Haizaki no era un simple acosador. Comenzó a temblar.

–Tienen detenido a Kuroko como sospechoso pero todos concordamos que el verdadero responsable de su desaparición es Haizaki pero es imposible de rastrear, no se le ha visto en ningún lugar. La única pista que la policía tiene es una nota

–Una… ¿Nota?

–"Noche buena 2015. Arriba". ¿Tendrás una idea de qué puede significar? –Kise entendió la nota, la entendió a la perfección y por supuesto, sabía que era dirigida a él–¿Ki-chan?

–Voy para allá–y colgó sin darle oportunidad a Momoi de contestar algo.

–What's the matter? You don't like it? (¿Qué pasa? ¿No le gusta?)–preguntó la vendedora inmobiliaria en ingles con respecto al departamento.

–No, yo…–inhaló y exhaló para calmarse– It´s very nice but I have to go. I call you later for close the deal (es muy agradable pero tengo que irme. Yo le llamo luego para cerrar el trato) – tomó su celular y salió del lugar marcándolo–hola Matsumoto-san… si, el lugar es muy bonito pero no creo que me mudé hoy… ocurrió una emergencia, tengo que regresar a Tokio… no se preocupe, luego solucionaremos eso, mientras le pido por favor que mande un taxi por mí en cuanto llegué a Japón, como nunca los pido no creo que haya problema… te lo explicaré luego, por el momento dejémoslo en que debo solucionar algo que tengo pendiente desde hace mucho

Continuará…

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Por favor diganme la verdad.  
Al principio no iba a hacer esto del secuestro pero luego de repasar toda mi trama en general me di cuenta de que no había algo así como muy sólido para mostrar que Kise estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que Kagami ha demostrado por él. En la película original hay una escena donde la chica habla por las bocinas del metro para decirle al chico que realmente lo quiere a su lado pero pues ya no encontré lugar para adaptar esa escena y derrepente se me ocurrió "oigan, no he solucionado lo de Haizaki o_o" y fue cuando esto se me ocurrió para que así Kise haga algo al respecto.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo me voy a tardar de nuevo proque sigo haciendo la tesisi u.u pero dado que quedan como uno o dos entonces espero no tardarme tanto como en este.  
Ponganme sus sugerencias ¿Cómo creen que Kise actúe? ¿Será capáz de salvar esta vez a la persona que ama?

Bye bye!


	9. No lo perderé también

Hi, Hi!  
¿Qué creen? ¡Lo logré! Escribí este capítulo sin que volvieran a pasar siete meses :'D

Antes de empezar, muchos a lo mejor se disgustan por el cambio tan radical del fic, sobretodo en este capítulo, verán, aquí nos enfocaremos en Kise dado que Kagami está pues... ya saben, indispuesto .n. pero todo tiene un fin y espero que puedan notarlo.

 **Aclaraciones (Por octava vez... en el capítulo pasado se me olvido ponerlas):** Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquerbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y acuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

 **Día seis (de noche)**

–¡¿Cómo que todavía no han rescatado a Kagamicchi?! –se escuchó un grito agúdo desde la estación de policías, más específicamente en el departamento de secuestros y extorciones– desde ayer en la noche les di la información de donde estaba, les expliqué como era el sujeto y sus artimañas ¡¿Y ahora me dicen que un grupo de policías bien experimentados t armados no pudieron con él?!

–¿Cómo es que entró? –el oficial superior, con toda la calma del mundo, ignoró al rubio alborotado que entró y miró a sus otros policías que sólo se dedicaban a mirar a la belleza del intruso. Quiso vomitar– escuché, quizás suene sencillo, a nosotros nos pareció muy sencillo cuando dijo que sólo se trataba de un pervertido despechado en un edificio que hasta el año pasado estaba abierto, pero resultó lo contrario. Los policías trataron de ingresar al edificio pero cuando trataron de subir se activó un explosivo que el secuestrador elaboró con químicos de productos caseros y gasolina dejandonos sin escaleras u otro medio para subir

–¡¿Qué Shougou hizo qué…?!

–El lugar es un antiguo hotel barato que ahora está abandonado por motivos de seguridad e higiene. No hay más edificios al lado así que no podemos disponer de francotiradores–con cada palabra el rostro de Kise se volvía de más horror–actualmente nos encontramos en estado de espera

–¡¿Cómo que están en espera?! –gritó llamando la atención en toda la habitación. El oficial superior de la suspiró y procedió a hablar con el rubio que les había dado la información antes.

–Es una orden de arriba, no quieren alterar al secuestrador y que haga algo tan peligroso de nuevo–explicó lentamente, ya sabía cómo manejar a ese tipo de personas. Otro oficial se acercó al rubio para tranquilizarlo y le extendió un block de notas con información.

–Debido a que el edificio es frágil, la estructura quedó muy débil como para estacionar un helicóptero arriba y en cualquier caso no nos van a proporcionar ese servicio ni nada parecido dado que sólo se trata de una persona común y corriente…

–¡¿Común y corriente?! –gritó Kise interrumpiendo al oficial que retrocedió con las notas–Kagamicchi es un bombero, ha salvado vidas y dado más servicios a la comunidad que la gran mayoría de la gente. Tiene amigos, compañeros, familia que lo quiere y necesita verlo a salvo ¡¿Cómo pueden negar ayuda profesional por ser lo que ellos dicen "común y corriente?!

–¡Tranquilícese por favor! ¡Si continua así le tendré que pedir que se retire! –el rubio miró con enfado marcado a todos.

–Es mi culpa que Kagamicchi esté ahí–murmuró– y no pienso dejar que siga sufriendo por más tiempo–dicho aquello salió del departamento de policías, donde afuera lo estaba esperando Kasamatsu.

Kise había llegado ayer en la noche luego de un vuelo rápido hasta Japón. Inmediatamente fue a la policía, creyó que sería lo más sensato que presentarse con el pelinegro que había perdido más la cabeza que él pero resultó que Haizaki no era tan tonto, había planeado todo por si él se atrevía a llamar a la policía y ahora Kagami pagaría por su confianza.

–¿Qué te dijeron? –el ojiazul se veía muy tranquilo y serio, Kise sabía que era parte de su personalidad racional pero no pudo evitar frustrarse por aquello.

–Shougou tendió una trampa en caso de que le informara a la policía sobre donde estarían, ya no hay manera de subir hasta arriba y no creen que sea necesario un helicóptero porque dicen que Kagamicchi no es tan importante, así que están en espera

–… ya veo–fue lo único que pudo murmurar–supongo que sólo podemos esperar a que los altos mandos les den un plan

–¡Yo no puedo esperar! –gritó haciendo que Kasamatsu cambiara su expresión a una sorprendida– según su informe Kagamicchi ha estado desaparecido por seis días ¡Seis días donde ese sujeto estuvo haciéndole sabe qué cosas! He hablado con sus ex-amantes, sé de lo que es capaz y no pienso prolongar la agonía de Kagamicchi…

–¡¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer idiota?! ¡¿Ir a rescatarlo tú mismo?! –el rubio volteó la mirada– los policías se encargarán sólo dales tiempo de organizarse y analizar la situación–pero eso no convencía a Kise, porque Aomine fue policía y sabía exactamente qué procedimientos seguían los policías. Dado que no había información no podían saber si Haizaki tendría o no una arma de fuego y por lo mismo no podían arriesgarse a entrar por la fuerza desde las ventanas si tuvieran un helicóptero o alguna escalera para llegar, el edificio se encontraba entre otros negocios pequeños así que no habría francotiradores, el lugar estaba cayéndose en pedazos y el anterior equipo de rescate lo comprobó al caer en la trampa de las escaleras ¿Cómo es que su sempai le pedía que se lo dejara a la policía? –no debiste haber venido

–…no puedo volver a perder a la persona que amo–Kasamatsu abrió los ojos con horror, vio como Kise apretaba sus puños con fuerza y trataba inútilmente de no llorar. Entonces era cierto, Kise realmente quería a ese pelirrojo de ojos fieros, no era un simple capricho.

–Kise…–pero antes de decir algo Kise salió corriendo de ahí–¡Kise! –el más alto se alejó rápido y mientras pedía un taxi, que como siempre este se detenía al instante por ser bonito–¡Kise no! ¡No vayas a hacer una locura!

–¡Estoy desequilibrado, si tienes quejas habla con mi ex-psiquiatra! –gritó y se alejó en el taxi antes de que el pelinegro pudiera llegar y detenerlo.

–Mierda…–se dispuso a llamar el también un taxi, era obvio lo que su antiguo kohai haría. Mientras estaba en eso sacó su celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas–buenas tardes, hace mucho que no hemos hablado, es una emergencia… si tiene que ver con Kise y el secuestro de Kagami Taiga… trae a todos a esta dirección por favor

* * *

Kise arribó a unas cuadras del edificio y vio todo un equipo montado para la ocasión: conos impidiendo el paso de los autos, cintas amarillas que citaban "peligro" varias patrullas y policías frente al edificio y algunos reporteros tratando de inmiscuirse en el asunto pero sin mucho éxito.  
Se acercó decidido hasta el lugar y le habló a uno de los oficiales.

–Oiga no puede estar aquí, es peligroso

–No, no lo es, el secuestrador no hará nada contra la gente dado que tiene secuestrado a alguien sólo para que otra persona vaya

–¡¿Cómo…?!

–Necesito hablar con el jefe de operaciones, Imayoshi Shoichi–le miró seriamente. El policía dudo por un momento pero dado que este tenía información de algo que aún ni los reporteros sabían llamó a su superior por su radio. Le indicaron que dejara pasar al rubio al lugar.

–Dice que vaya usted

–Perfecto– pasó la cinta amarilla y fue hasta una de las patrullas donde estaba un oficial de peli negro con lentes, sonrisa burlona y ojos cerrados, y un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello muy corto de rubio desteñido y ojos azules oscuros.

–Vaya, vaya. Kise Ryouta, creí que no volvería a verte–este no contestó.

–Kise, no deberías estar aquí, es peligroso para ti

–´Supondré con eso que ya saben lo que el secuestrador quiere–ninguno de los dos contestó– entonces saben que sólo hay algo que puede hacer que Haizaki Shougou salga de ahí

–¿Viniste hasta acá a entregarte? Es muy noble de tu parte pero estamos en espera de un plan que no involucre intercambios de personas– habló el de ojos azules– tenemos entendido que ese hombre está obsesionado contigo o algo así, pero entregarte no salvará a tu amigo

–¿Y qué lo hará? –habló firmemente. Kise conocía a esos dos, fueron compañeros de Aomine durante la academia de policía y luego trabajaron juntos en varios casos. Los policías no tenían la información exacta de la relación entre los tres pero cuando supieron que el objetivo real del secuestrador era la pareja de su antiguo compañero se imaginaron que este podría venir, después de todo Kise no era alguien muy paciente–al menos escuchen mi plan

–Kise no vamos a dejar que…–pero el pelinegro le interrumpió con un ademán de mano.

–Creo que todos aquí piensan secretamente igual que nuestro conocido modelo–dijo con una sonrisa no muy honesta. Al pelinegro realmente no le importaban los medios, siempre y cuando pudieran terminar con eso y aunque en el fondo no quería exponer al peligro a la persona de la que su difunto amigo estuvo enamorado, Imayoshi sabía que era la única opción por el momento, además de que el rubio no era tonto, seguramente ya tenía una maña escondida para cuando estuviera ahí– adelante, dinos tu plan Kise

–Yo iré. Shougou hará lo que sea para que suba, una vez que esté ahí él liberará a Kagamicchi

–¡Estás loco! ¡Es el plan más absurdo del mundo! –habló el más alto de los tres.

–Sí, lo estoy, aunque el término que el psiquiatra usa es "mentalmente inestable" –el de lentes le miró con una sonrisa algo retorcida–además la ley no puede actuar si es que yo voy con él voluntariamente, así que una vez que me encuentre ahí ya no será una operación de salvamento, sino una operación de captura contra un criminal peligroso. En otras palabras, la policía tendrá más recursos

–Imayoshi, no puedes estar considerando ese plan

–Pero ya lo oíste Wakamatsu, si él se entrega voluntariamente no hay mucho que podamos hacer

–¡Esto sería enviar a un civil a su propia tumba!

–Shougou no me hará nada, al menos no algo letal. Además no soy un simple civil, soy la ex-pareja del difunto Aomine Daiki y uno de los modelos más importantes de Japón, con más razón les proporcionarán más medios para capturar a Shougou si soy yo quien está ahí y no Kagamicchi– ni siquiera la terquedad de Wakamatsu podría objetar contra eso–entonces, oficial superior ¿Considerará poner en marcha este plan? –está vez se dirigió al de lentes.

–… Tienes una hora para hacer lo que tienes que hacer–Kise sonrió.

–¡¿Es enserio?!

–Gracias Imayoshi-san

–Saquen el megáfono, nos comunicaremos con el secuestrador– se alejó con el resto de los policías dejando a los dos rubios en esa esquina.

–Si Aomine estuviera aquí nos golpearía por esto–se quejó el más alto.

–Si él estuviera aquí esto no habría pasado en primer lugar… pero eso ya no importa ahora, no voy a dejar que Kagamicchi sufra por otro de mis actos

* * *

Dentro del lugar Kagami se sostenía como podía de esa soga, sin embargo sus piernas apenas y tenían fuerzas y las muñecas le dolían como si las estuviera quemando indirectamente, y por si fuera poco, Haizaki se encontraba de lo más relajado comiéndose una hamburguesa frente suyo. Fue entonces cuando un sonido desde la ventana llegó a sus oidos.

– **¡Haizaki Shougo! ¡Mandaremos a alguien contigo, así que te pedimos le permitas llegar arriba!** –se escuchó a fuera del edificio con un megáfono. El pelinegro no hizo caso y el pelirrojo pensó que la policía ya había encontrado una forma de ayudarlo.

– **¡Shougou-kun!** –la voz del megáfono cambió, haciendo que ahora ambos prestaran mucha atención al reconocerla– **¡Soy yo, Ryouta! ¡He venido tal y como querías! ¡Voy a entrar al edificio, supongo que tendrás una forma de ayudarme a subir a donde estas! Soy tuyo ahora…** – se cortó la llamada y el pelinegro se levantó sonriendo. Kagami, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, comenzó a moverse violentamente. No podía ser cierto, Kise había venido por él, Kise iba a sacrificarse por él.

–Creí que ya no tenías energías tigrecito– pasó su dedo pulgar por su lengua, como hace mucho que no le había visto hacer– ¿No estás feliz? Kise ha venido conmigo, ya no te necesitaré más–los ojos de Kagami se llenaron de horror. Haizaki fue a aquel ropero viejo y sacó otra cuerda del mismo estilo que las que lo colgaban y fue hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de ansiedad del pelirrojo.

Kise entró al edificio y miró todo el desastre de escombros de las escaleras y algunas habitaciones afectadas. Luego una cuerda muy larga comenzó a bajar desde arriba y al asomarse vio la sonrisa sínica de Haizaki desde el quinto piso.

–Entra a la habitación 506. Te espero Ryouta–y así como se vio desapareció. Kise tragó saliva nervioso pero tenía que salvar a Kagami, no podía perderlo y menos por algo como esto.

Le habían dicho que ningún policía quedó atrapado así que estaría bien si se subía en ellos para poder tomar la soga y escalar. Al final sí resultaron útiles las pruebas de subir sogas en las clases de educación física.

Una vez arriba llegó de vuelta a las escaleras las subió hasta la habitación donde le había indicado el pelinegro. Dio un fuerte suspiró y entró.

* * *

Haizaki sonrió como si acabara de recibir un billete ganador de la lotería cuando vio al rubio entrar por la puerta mirando alrededor, mientras que Kagami sólo pudo removerse violentamente de donde estaba.

Kise se detuvo a un metro de distancia de aquellos dos y apretó los puños al ver el estado en que se encontraba el pelirrojo. No podía actuar o decir algo sobre eso, debía seguir el plan. Volteó la mirada y se enfocó únicamente en Haizaki.

–¿Enserio planeabas acostarte conmigo en este cuchitril?

–Me hubiera acostado contigo en el baño del bar si la oportunidad se hubiese dado. No hubiera aguantado el trayecto tan largo a mi casa para hacerte mío, menos a la tuya

–… que impaciente–sólo pudo decir eso y siguió esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo colgando–¿Sabes que hay cuatro patrullas de policías y un equipo especializado en caso de secuestro allá afuera por este desmadre que montaste? Vas a ir a la cárcel

–Si amar es un crimen, me declaro culpable

–¡Estás en esta situación por secuestras a alguien, idiota! –Kise inhaló y exhaló tratando de mantener la compostura. Kagami por otra parte estaba algo confundido ¿Cuándo y cómo había llegado Kise ahí? ¿Y por qué su actitud tan relajada? ¡¿Acaso no había notado que estaba colgado en la habitación o qué rayos?! –bien, dejémonos de payasadas. Estoy aquí, he venido voluntariamente, ahora suelta a Kagamicchi y tratemos el tema como dos personas civilizadas

–¿Personas civilizadas? Ryouta, te das cuenta de la situación en que te estás poniendo ¿Verdad?

–Si

–¿Y todo esto por este pelirrojo? –dijo señalando a Kagami, el cual se sentía como un objeto en medio del pleito de una pareja de casados–¿Tan importante es para ti?

–¿Importa acaso? He venido, ahora soy tuyo, Kagamicchi ya no tiene que estar haciendo nada aquí déjalo ir y yo me quedaré aquí, contigo–el pelirrojo se removió violentamente al escuchar aquello.

–Pero mira a este–dijo Haizaki señalándole– no planea dejarte ir, si lo suelto va a mandar a todos los de afuera para sacarte

–Podría ser, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que me estoy entregando voluntariamente. Le he dicho a la policía que una vez que Kagamicchi esté libre se vayan, que yo me quedaría contigo

–¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tus palabras? Ya has huido de mí antes

–Porque tenías razón–hizo una pequeña sonrisa, una que dejó algo atontado al pelinegro–sobre todo lo que dijiste, no estabas equivocado, sí te deseaba–se le acercó lentamente y colocó seductoramente su brazo en el hombro de Haizaki. El sujeto era desconfiado, pero con aquellos gestos no pudo evitar dejarse seducir–esa noche no quería a nadie más que a ti, simplemente estaba asustado por como reaccionarias por haberte vomitado–el pelinegro sonrió triunfante. Kise se acercó a su oído y le susurró en su oreja–y ¿Te digo algo más…?–Haizaki sintió como se prendía con sólo ese susurro de aquella preciosura–cada minuto, cada segundo que estuve contigo… sólo podía desear que fueras mi fallecido novio–abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y luego sintió como le daban un rodillazo en el estómago para luego golpearlo en la espalda y noquearlo. Kise, ni torpe ni perezoso, fue corriendo hacia Kagami y se paró de puntitas para poder deshacer el nudo–mal manera de hacer que volviera de Corea–le quitó la mordaza.

–Kise…–el pelirrojo sintió un gran alivio de ver que todo había sido un teatro para poder liberarlo, y a la vez se sintió como idiota ¿Enserio se había puesto celoso y consideró que eso podía pasar? Si, definitivamente era un baboso–creo que ahora puedo decírtelo con franqueza: tienes que dejar de beber

–Sí, eso haré cuando salgamos de aquí–lo abrazo de improvisto–lo siento

–Kise…

–Lo que menos quería era involucrarte en esto… debí haberlo reportado antes, pero…

–Eso ya no importa–Kagami recargó su mejilla en Kise en señal de que todo estaba bien. Era cierto que hace apenas dos semanas que se habían separado en términos confusos y no tenían ni idea de que pasaría con ellos, pero la situación les permitía ignorarlo todo y mostrar que se querían y que estaban muy preocupados por el otro–hablaremos después, por ahora desátame–pero el rubio no lograba deshacer el nudo, estaba demasiado bien hecho, además de que con cada movimiento parecía que la tubería y el techo se les caería encima.

–Demonios, tendré que pedir ayuda, quédate aquí

–¿Es enserio? –ambos al fin sonrieron y Kise se acercó a darle un ligero beso en la mejilla que hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara. Se separó de él para ir por los demás, pero al pasar junto al cuerpo de Haizaki, este le tomó del pie y lo tiró al suelo–¡Kise!

–Golpeas como una chica–susurró el pelinegro, al parecer no lo había noqueado del todo. Inmediatamente se colocó encima del rubio y lo apresó con su cuerpo–está es la última vez que tratas de huir de mi Ryouta, no permitiré que te alejes de mi

–¡Suéltalo!

–Suéltame pedazo de…–el pelinegro le abofeteó.

–No me hagas dejar marcas en tu precioso rostro Ryouta, pórtate bien y hagamos las cosas bien–el pelinegro lo besó ferozmente y a su vez, alargó su brazo para tomar las cuerdas que uso para atar los pies de Kagami en el suelo para comenzar a atar al rubio al separar sus labios de él.

–¡No te atrevas! –gritó desesperado Kagami, tratando de zafarse solo sin éxito. Miró con horror como Haizaki ataba los brazos y piernas de Kise violentamente y luego lo alzaba para mostrárselo

–Al final fuiste tú quien me lo entregó

–¡Suéltalo!

–¿Enserio crees que voy a soltarlo cuando al fin lo tengo conmigo?

–Hay unidades de policía abajo, no te podrás librar de esta–habló el rubio.

–¿Y quién dijo que lo haría? No creas que no he estado en prisión antes–acercó nuevamente su pulgar a su boca, lo lamió y luego lo pasó por la mejilla lastimada de Kise–conozco los procedimientos, por eso elegí un lugar donde no pudieran apuntarnos francotiradores y nadie entrará mientras tenga a dos rehenes u las escaleras estén destrozadas. Aún si lograran pasar al final, n me importa ser juzgado como psicópata ni pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel, si todo lo que necesito y siempre necesité es a ti, Ryouta–se agachó sin soltar al rubio y tomó la mordaza que antes tenía Kagami para ponérsela a Kise–el mundo para mí era una completa basura, las mujeres ya no me daban placer, robar no me daba la adrenalina suficiente y cambiar mi estilo de vida no era una opción… y entonces apareciste frente a mí, mostrándome que la perfección si existía. No me importa lo que ocurra después, si puedo tenerte conmigo al fin, mi amado Ryouta

–Después de hoy ya no podrás tenerlo–refunfuño Kagami–tarde o temprano la policía sabrá que algo no está bien puesto a que ninguno de los dos salió y tomarán medidas drásticas al respecto. Te lo quitaran para siempre–no le era agradable hablar de Kise como si fuese un juguete, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que hablar un idioma que entendiera ese tipo.

–… No si me lo llevo conmigo… al infierno–tanto Kagami como Kise entraron en pánico al escuchar eso–nunca he matado a nadie pero no me gusta que toquen mis cosas. Si yo no puedo tenerlo ¿Por qué los demás tendrían que quedárselo?–tomó la quijada de Kise para mirarlo directamente a los ojos–¿Qué te parece Kise? ¿Nos morimos juntos? –el otro sólo podía mirarlo con horror y forcejear su agarre.

–No te atreverías–susurró Kagami.

–Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo como mencioné antes, pero para estar seguros de que podré hacerlo te mataré a ti primero–jaló a Kise, el cual comenzó a forcejear de más al oír esas palabras, con él hasta el armario y lo ató a un tubo para colgar ropa– espérame aquí Ryouta, no tardaré–y cerró la puerta. Tomó la silla de antes y la usó para trabar las dos puertas–la noche en que nos conocimos te dije que no me importaría que nos vieras mientras teníamos sexo porque su cuerpo era demasiado bello para privarlo del mundo, pues ahora cambié de opinión, nadie más que yo puede verlo y mucho menos tú–Kagami siguió moviéndose tratando de liberarse. Haizaki se acercó a su mochila y buscó su navaja. La había comprado con el objetivo de amenazar si lo descubrían robando algo, quien diría que un día la usaría para realmente quitarle la vida a una persona. Sentía algo de miedo pero a la vez recordaba que Kise lo valía– entonces, ensayemos "Kagamicchi" –se acercó con sigilo al pelirrojo.

Kagami estaba realmente asustado, escuchó como alguien pateaba la puerta de ese armario, seguro Kise trataba también de liberarse, pero ninguno lo lograba. Haizaki se acercó más y más hasta quedar a unos pasos del pelirrojo.

–No te acerques

–A estas alturas ya te abras dado cuenta que es inútil decirme esas cosas–acercó la navaja al cuello de Kagami y los golpes del armario se hicieron más violentos, Kagami forcejeó más, no quería morir, no así, aún le quedaba mucho por vivir. Las últimas palabras que le dijo a su hermano fueron "ya quisieras pervertido", al fin había logrado hacer paces verdaderas con Kuroko, moriría sin haber visto a Alex y a su familia en casi cinco años, al fin se había vuelto a enamorar… Kise, él moriría también y antes sería profanado por aquel desgraciado que no aceptaba perder, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirse morir así.

Siguió forcejeando, jaló las cuerdas lo más que pudo, Haizaki parecía divertirse viendo sus inútiles esfuerzos pero a la vez sus ojos se desviaban con cada golpe del armario. Alejó la navaja y se dio la vuelta.

–Así no puedo concentrarme demonios–Kagami jaló más, se movió más al ver que Haizaki planeaba regresar a donde dejó a Kise. En un último intento y arranque de fuerzas, jaló nuevamente sus cuerdas y el techo se vino abajo.  
Kagami tropezó hacia atrás y el tubo fue a dar a la dirección contrario, cayendo en un muy suertudo movimiento en la cabeza del pelinegro distraído. Quedó sentado en el suelo viendo esa irreal escena, ahora sentía que todo eso del destino y la suerte de la que tanto alardeaba Midorima podría ser cierta. Se acercó lentamente para ver si el tipo estaba vivo, tenía una herida en la cabeza pero respiraba. Kagami suspiró y con dificultad colocó la navaja firmemente en la mano de Haizaki y la usó para cortar sus cuerdas.

–Si hubieras usado una pistola, otra historia sería–suspiró y siguió cortando hasta que estuvo libre. Aún se escuchaban las patadas de Kise en el armario e inmediatamente tomó la navaja en su mano y se acercó gateando hasta las puertas de aquel armario con rapidez. Al abrirlas se encontró con Kise amordazado y amarrado a los colgadores moviendo las piernas como loco–Kise… ¡Kise!– reaccionando y usando lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, se paró y cortó las cuerdas de las manos. El rubio inmediatamente se quitó la mordaza y abrazó al pelirrojo llorando mientras ambos se derrumbaban en el suelo–Kise… Kise

–Kagamicchi, lo siento, lo siento–sabía porque se disculpaba pero no le importó, no fue su culpa, jamás lo fue; no importaba lo que le hubiera dicho Haizaki, el único crimen de Kise fue haberse dejado consumir por la tristeza y el alcohol.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte a su pecho. Al fin podía respirar bien, la persona a la que amaba estaba bien, lo había logrado salvar.

–Todo está bien ahora, mira–como la primera vez, Kise volteó confundido a donde el pelinegro estaba inconsciente y con un tubo y pedazos de piedra en su cuerpo, luego volteó a ver al pelirrojo aun llorando y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y alivio.

–Creí que te perdería también–se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente y Kagami le acarició la cabeza susurrándole varios "no" en el oído. Definitivamente ese rubio iba a hacer que le diera un infarto uno de estos días, pero tampoco le importaba, valdría la pena si eso significaba tenerlo con él.

–No me dirás que no tengo permiso de abrazarte

–Cállate y no pares–Kagami sonrió y lo sostuvo otro rato más, pero tuvo que hacerle un ademán de que se parara, tenían que salir de ahí antes de que la policía entrara y los viera así.

Cuando salieron del edificio, Momoi se les abalanzó a ambos en un abrazo llorando y Kuroko les miro aliviado desde atrás. Luego se acercaron Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi preocupados, al parecer Kasamatsu les había llamado para persuadir a Kise de que no debía hacer una locura pero llegaron tarde y esa locura les había salvado.

Todos expresaron lo aliviados y felices que estaban de que Kise y Kagami se encontraran bien, que no habían perdido de nuevo a un preciado amigo.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, aunque ya nadie esté leyendo esto me he decidido a terminar el fic y no dejarlo inconcluso. El siguiente capítulo es el último, ahora sólo queda ver como salen las cosas.

Bye bye!


	10. Segundo encuentro: Vainilla y miel

Buenas!

Hemos llegado al último capítulo. Aquí terminá mi fic pero la historia de estos dos continuará en nuestras menten, recuerden que las historias de amor no tienen fin, si lo tuvieran no serían historias de amor(?) Espero que con esto satisfaga todos sus deseos, me costó mucho escribirlo dado que hice como tres versiones y al final me decidí por esta.

 **Aclaraciones (Por última vez):** Este fic lo inspiré de la película _My Sassy Girl,_ la versión americana; no es 100% fiel, simplemente me he basado en varias escenas, diálogos y demás pero casi todo es invención mia. Como ya saben, los personajes son del manga de Kuroko no Basket y esto está creado sin ningun fin lucrativo. Puede que los personajes estén un poco Oc's pero ya que sólo los hemos visto ser ellos en el mundo del básquerbol entonces es difícil darles una personalidad muy fiel en situaciones como las que aquí vienen.  
Por último, uso mucho lenguaje coloquial (soy de México) y acuso un poco de frases de los memes de internet para divertirme. Ojalá los haga reír o llorar, llamese que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

–Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevaba acosándote? –tras el suceso más cardiaco de la vida del modelo rubio, este tuvo que abstenerse a enfrentar más consecuencias de sus actos, así que ahí estaba, en la estación de policía declarando en contra su acosador y del secuestrador de Kagami Taiga.

–Un año más o menos

–Y nunca lo reportaste ¿Verdad?

–Fui yo el que se acercó al principio y nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo más que hostigarme y gritarme vulgaridades. No hace más de cinco meses que se comenzó a volver más agresivo, a chantajearme y a tratar de forzarme a algo, pero mi manager me aconsejó que tomara las medidas que podría tomar con cualquier fan desesperado… lo más importante era no manchar mi imagen de modelo

–Ya veo…–pero el policía lo miraba como quien cree que estaba siendo simplemente idiota–¿Y que hay sobre la relación que tenía Haizaki Shougo con Kagami Taiga?

–Ninguna… Kagamicchi, digo, Kagami-kun y yo nos hicimos amigos hace apenas dos meses y medio, nos la llevamos muy bien y salimos muy seguido. Creo que Shougo-kun lo vio como un impedimento de "tener algo conmigo" y decidió como quien dice, sacarlo del camino

– Pero que psicópata–Kise volteó la mirada avergonzado. Estaba muy avergonzado por tener que contarle todo a la policía, pero su manager (sintiéndose muy culpable) aseguró que ella se encargaría de cualquier escándalo que se pudiera hacer si algo de esto salía a la luz; la policía juró discreción pero que después de recolectar datos tendrían que irse a juicio para saber cuál sería la condena del ojos grises y eso sí que iba a ser incómodo.

–¿Qué pasará con Kagami-kun?

–No te preocupes, él no estará involucrado en el juicio, con que nos haga una testificación rápida podrá estar libre de problemas, ya un compañero fue al hospital por la misma. Actuó como un verdadero héroe–Kise sonrió con algo de ironía–pero debiste haberlo reportado antes Kise-san, hubiéramos tomado las medidas necesarias para hacerlo pagar

–Lo siento…

–Aomine pudo haber sido un bastardo, pero era nuestro compañero y nadie se mete con la pareja de nuestro compañero–el ojidorado miro sorprendido al hombre rubio desteñido frente suyo–si algo te hubiese pasado Aomine nos estaría ahora mismo asechando y conduciéndonos al infierno y créeme que no quiero enfrentarme a un fantasma furioso–a Kise le pareció un poco absurdo ese pensamiento pero le alegró saber que los amigos de su difunto novio le seguían teniendo ese grado de estima–en fin. Prometo que pase lo que pase en el juicio él nunca te volverá a hacer daño a ti o a alguien que aprecias, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a involucrarte con gente tan peligrosa

–Gracias Wakamatsu-san–le sonrió ya más calmado.

Tras el interrogatorio salió a la jefatura y miró todo su alrededor. Los conocía a todos, los antiguos compañeros de Aomine, nunca pensó que volvería a pasar por ahí pero, aunque sí se sentía triste, no sentía ganas de llorar.

–¡Kise-san!–le llamó un chico castaño con peinado de hongo saludándolo desde un cubículo–tus amigos están afuera para llevarte a tu casa, se ven muy preocupados–le agradeció y se despidió saliendo de ahí, donde Akashi y sus amigos le esperaban para irse todos juntos.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento del rubio donde un desesperado, enojado pero lleno de lágrimas Kasamatsu lo recibió. Lo abrazó y al mismo tiempo le jaló el cabello con fuerza gritándole que era un idiota y como se atrevía a causarle esos problemas a su superior; Kise sólo sonrió agradecido por todo ese amor que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos, ahora se sentía mal de haberlos dejado de lado en su tiempo de luto. Todos ingresaron al departamento, le dijeron que mientras estaba en la policía Kuroko y Momoi habían pasado a ver a Kagami al hospital y que estaba bien pero que no lo dejarían salir hasta mañana y que hora querían ver como estaba él.

–Por cierto, nos pidió que te diéramos esto–dijo Kuroko, se acercó y le entregaron una carta que sólo decía "Kise Ryouta". La venganza de Kagami seguramente–pidió que la leyeras antes de que quisieras ir a verlo al hospital

–Ya veo…– Kise sintió ñañaras en su estómago al escuchar eso, pero no quería hacérselo ver a sus amigos que en aquel momento lo mejor era mostrarles una sonrisa. Agradeció su presencia y hablaron durante toda la tarde hasta que anocheció y tuvieron que retirarse. Kasamatsu le dijo que haría la cena y él, aprovechando la soledad, se encerró en su cuarto para leer la dichosa carta. En el primer momento que comenzó a leerla, su corazón se contrajo conmovido.

 _Kise_

 _Lamento que mi carta no vaya a ser tan larga y reveladora como la tuya, pero en cualquier momento Tatsuya regresará de traer alimentos y debo ser rápido:  
Cuando te conocí creí que estabas loco, nos volvimos a ver y descubrí que en realidad sólo eras alguien emocionalmente inestable, egoísta, descarado, impulsivo, alcohólico, manipulador y que un día podría terminar muerto, con el corazón roto o en la cárcel por tu culpa; aun así te metiste en mi vida sin siquiera preguntarme, podría decirse que hasta me obligaste a la fuerza a dejarte entrar y ahora, tras estar únicamente dos meses viéndonos y pasar por todo este desagradable evento, he descubierto que te prefiero a cualquier otra persona en este mundo.  
_

 _Te digo esto antes que nada para que entiendas por qué llegué a la conclusión de que este año si lo debemos vivir separados como tú has decidido, por lo mismo no vengas a verme al hospital. Una vez que te recuperes del shock y se termine el juicio tomarás ese vuelo a Corea del Sur, modelaras ropa lujosa, irás a fiestas aburridas, conocerás gente nueva y tal vez hasta aprendas algo de coreano, pero cuando termine todo eso tendrás que regresar aquí y verte conmigo, porque no pienso dejarte ir aún.  
_

 _Mis sentimientos por Kuroko son complicados, él fue mi primer amor y ahora intento ser un buen amigo de él, cosa que nunca suele funcionar pero esta vez realmente sólo buscaré su amistad, porque aún si él llegara a dejar a Momoi por mí, yo he decidido que a quien quiero es a ti. Tomé mi decisión de estar a tu lado desde antes de ser consiente de ella, desde que me brindaste esa hermosa visión tuya leyendo a la luz del crepúsculo supe que a una persona como tú se le debe amar tanto como se pueda y durante cada momento que pasamos juntos, cada salida boba, cada situación ridícula a la que me arrastrabas, incluso en aquel momento que me pateaste y te enojaste conmigo y luego yo contigo, jamás deje de pensar en lo horrible que sería separarme de ti.  
Sé que estamos jodidos, soy impulsivo y tengo mal genio, mientras que tú actúas como si fueras mi amo y me haces la vida complicada, pero estoy malditamente enamorado de ti. Voy a sonar muy prepotente pero definitivamente no hay nadie en la faz de la tierra (con vida) que se haya ganado el derecho de estar a tu lado más que yo.  
_

 _Posiblemente Tatsuya me obligue a salir con gente pero no significará nada, te esperaré todo este tiempo y cuando llegue el día de volvernos a ver, si aún no estás listo, haré que lo estés, te conquistaré cada día como pueda hacerlo y haré que no vuelva a haber ni una noche donde llores. Aún en lo que sólo podrían llamarse los peores momentos, seguiré agradecido con el karma, el universo y la vida misma, de haberte puesto en mi camino esa noche, de haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme a ese sujeto y el de ser tan endeble para aceptar todas tus demandas para vernos.  
_

 _No es mi intensión remplazar a Aomine, incluso si así fue al inicio ahora es diferente, porque estoy consciente de que también quiero algo real contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, protegerte, mostrarle al mundo que tengo al ser más dulce, precioso, apasionado y maravillosamente loco a mi lado, porque en cada pelea, cada locura, cada tristeza, cada alegría y cada deseo, te miraré a los ojos y diré en mi mente "ese rubio es un descarado, pero es mi rubio descarado y sería un estúpido si lo dejo ir". Mas te vale tampoco arrepentirte, ya te enseñaré lo que es salir conmigo y aprenderemos juntos a amar por segunda vez a alguien y quien sabe, tal vez por última vez.  
Atte.: Kagami Taiga_

Las lágrimas de Kise no tardaron en salir y abrazó esa carta a su pecho. A su mente vinieron varias escenas de él y Kagami juntos: caminando por el parque, divirtiéndose ilegalmente en la biblioteca, jugando básquetbol, el pelirrojo complaciéndole cualquier capricho que se le ocurría o sólo mirándolo tiernamente, como si de un objeto precioso se tratase. Kagami tenía razón, no podía haber otro ser humano vivo sobre la tierra que pudiera estar con él, ya no había nadie en ese mundo que pudiera amar ahora.

Inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas y se puso serio. Iba a recuperarse, iba a ponerse bien y estable, iba a dejar de sentirse culpable y de ser tan egoísta, y como extra iba a dejar la bebida. Si hubiera sido al revés le hubiera gustado que Aomine pudiera salir adelante, volverse a enamorar de nuevo y fuera feliz. Lo amaba y jamás podría olvidarse de él, pero ahora había alguien más que se había ganado ese amor también y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo esta vez.

–Kise ¿Estás bien?–no se había dado cuenta de que Kasamatsu había entrado a su cuarto–¿Son malas noticias?

–No es eso, no te preocupes, sólo ocupo unos momentos–guardó la carta en el bolsillo–tengo que llamar a mi manager y pidamos mejor una pizza

Kasamatsu no entendió el repentino cambio de humor del rubio pero algo tendría que ver con aquel pelirrojo. Al parecer el sujeto no era lo que él creía, no era un capricho ni tampoco quería algo superficial con el modelo, ambos realmente sentían algo fuerte por el otro y eso le hacía feliz, que Kise al fin pudiera volver a ser feliz con alguien.

Una semana después condenaron a Haizaki a diez años de cárcel y con una orden de restricción hacia Kise Ryouta y todos sus amigos y conocidos. Kagami salió del hospital ya nutrido y Kise volvió a Corea del sur.

* * *

 **1 años después.**

Kagami tenía la cara de querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese ¿De verdad podía alguien tardarse tanto en elegir un pastel? Al parecer Kuroko podía, porque ya había pasado hora y media probando diferentes sabores y no elegía ninguno.

–Es culpa de Murasakibara-kun. Si hubiera aceptado hacer el pastel entonces no estaríamos aquí

–Obviamente se iba a reusar si se lo pedías una semana antes de la boda

–Pero de todos modos lo iba a tener que hacer un día antes ¿No?

–Ese no es el problema, tiene muchos pedidos de antemano y llegas y le dices "quiero que tu hagas el pastel, para 150 personas, de mi boda que cae el próximo sábado, a pesar de que estás lleno de encargos y Momoi desea que le hagas cadenitas de perlas comestibles"–no podía creer que hubieran dejado eso para el último momento, tuvieron todo un maldito año para organizarse bien pero considerando que tardaron casi cinco meses en decidirse por un lugar y una fecha exacta, entendía que organizar eventos no era lo suyo ¿Cómo iban a sobrevivir esos dos juntos?–elige uno de una vez por todas y vayámonos a comer la cosa más salada que encontremos

–Kagami-kun no entiende lo difícil que es elegir un pastel sabroso tras haber comido los de Murasakibara-kun. Tal vez si tú hiciera el pastel…

–Detente ahí, porque no pienso pasarme una noche entera haciendo un pastel para 150 personas. Además no sé decorar pasteles–y el peliazul volvió su mirada a las muestras que tenían.

–Esperaba que estuvieras de mejor humor ahora que mi boda se aproxima–el pelirrojo sólo bufó.

–Momoi-san llorará si te comportas así en la boda

–Que molesto eres–no es que le molestara, de hecho estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, cualquier incomodidad y mal pensamiento que pudo haber tenido antes con respecto a esa unión se había desvanecido, lo que le molestaba era que, ahora que la relación entre él y Kuroko había vuelto a ser la misma que tuvieron antes de volverse pareja, como en su primer años de preparatoria, Kuroko había decidido darle la tarea más pesada para un hombre: ser el padrino de bodas.

–¿Ya preparaste tu discurso?

–Aún sigo con mi posición de no darlo

–Kagami-kun, eres horrible

–¡¿Si ya sabes como soy, para qué me haces tú padrino?!–gritó alarmado. Cuando el peliazul le dijo que deseaba que él fuera su padrino de bodas pensó que le estaba haciendo una broma, luego resulto que iba enserio y que además de acompañarlo a hacer las tareas encargadas para la boda, quería que diera un discurso pero no sentía que el ex-novio fuera la persona indicada para dar el discurso de bodas, pero Kuroko insistía en que fuera él.

–Porque no tengo hermanos, Aomine-kun está muerto, no confió en lo que pudieran decir Midorima-kun y Akashi-kun, y estoy enojado con Murasakibara–kun… y tampoco confió en lo que él diga

–… si lo dices así mucho menos querré hacerlo. Pídeselo a Ogiwara ¿Qué no es tu adorado amigo de la infancia?

–Tiene pánico escénico–el pelirrojo puso su mejor cara de incredulidad y suspiró pesadamente.

–Entonces a tu padre

–Él ya hizo suficiente ayudándome a pagar la boda. Cuando se enteró que iba enserio con lo de casarme con una mujer y que le iba a dar nietos ha estado al tanto de que todo sea perfecto… a diferencia de mi madre que parecía decepcionada por mentirle con lo de ser gay–Kagami estaba muy confundido por los roles que tomaron los padres del peliazul con respecto a su matrimonio–Kagami-kun es el indicado

–Querrás decir tu última esperanza–Kuroko iba a refutarle pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

–¿Diga?

–¡Kuro-chin traidor!

–¿Murasakibara-kun?

–Sa-chin ya me lo dijo, que fuiste a otra pastelería

–Musarakibara-kun tiene la culpa por negarse a hacer el pastel, no pienso dejar a mis invitados y a Momoi-san sin algo tan importante como lo es el pastel de boda

–… eres horrible Kuro-chin. Debería aplastarte en este momento… ¿Dices que Sa-chin quiere perlas?

–Sí, y que parezcan reales de ser posible

–Que problemático–y colgó el teléfono. Kuroko guardó su celular y volteó a ver a Kagami con brillo en los ojos.

–Murasakibara-kun hará el pastel

–Eres un desvergonzado ¿Lo sabías?–apostaría su anillo de plata a que todo esto lo planeó para que el pelimorado se molestara y terminara haciéndoles el pastel. Kuroko a veces podía ser igual de maquiavélico que Akashi.

–Pero realmente quisiera que fueras tú quien hiciera el discurso, ya que Kagami-kun es y siempre será, mi luz–el pelirrojo se sorprendió con esa declaración– en ese día tan importante, quien más me puede infundir fuerza eres tú– rayos, ahora sí lo decía de esa manera quedaría como el villano si se negaba.

–No deberías decirle esas cosas a alguien que no es tu prometida–pero el otro no reaccionó mal–de verdad, entre tú, Momoi y Kise, definitivamente me he vuelto incapaz de negarles algo a los japoneses bonitos

–¿Kagami-kun?

–No te aseguro que saldrá algo decente, de hecho por el enojo contaré muchas anécdotas escabrosas de ti

–… gracias… pero por favor no vuelvas a decir que mi prometida es linda o te eliminaré de la lista de invitados

–¡¿Qué demonios?!

* * *

Ambos abandonaron la pastelería y cada quién decidió irse para su casa. Kagami estaba mentalmente exhausto, no recordaba sentirse así de fatigado desde que Kise se había marchado a Corea pero entonces Kuroko llegó en plan "toma tu invitación, la boda es en tres semanas, por cierto ¿Serías mi padrino de bodas?" y ahora descubría porque decían que si la pareja sobrevivía a las semanas de preparación de la boda significaba que era verdadero amor, aunque también podía comprobar que también aplicaba para las amistades y los familiares.

Continuó su camino a casa, no estaba muy lejos y podía ir caminando, aunque eso significara tener que cruzar por mares de gente a esas horas de la tarde y que el frio estuviera de vuelta, sin embargo eso no le estaba molestando, había un aroma agradable que le tranquilizó de inmediato, un olor a vainilla y miel, le recordaba a la fragancia del shampoo de Kise. El olor iba aumentando hasta que llegó un momento donde quedó al lado suyo y sus ojos se salieron de orbita.

Kagami volteó apresurado y vio a una persona muy alta con un sombrero café claro cubriendo una cabellera rubia corta, usando una bufanda azul, una chaqueta del mismo tono que la gorra pero más amarillezca y muy elegante, una unos beige y unas botas de diseñador que reconocería en cualquier lado. Miró atónito por unos segundo a esa persona que llevaba jalando una maleta y por impulso gritó:

–¡Kise! –la persona se detuvo y lentamente giró. El rubio al verlo inmediatamente se quitó los lentes negros que llevaba y Kagami volvió a quedarse sin aliento al ver aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto. Sus pupilas se dilataron, un impulso enorme de llorar y gritar los invadió a ambos pero al mismo tiempo ninguno podía moverse, sólo podían contemplarse desde aquella posición como si fueran ellos los únicos en el mundo pesé a estar entre un montón de personas en la calle.  
Kagami fue el primero en hablar.

–¿Qué hace un modelo famoso caminando entre las calles de Tokio tan despreocupadamente?– dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

–Me dirigía al departamento de alguien para darle una sorpresa pero no se encontraba en su casa...– Kise fue el primero en mostrar señales de que iba a ponerse a llorar, lo que le dio valor suficiente al pelirrojo para acercarse hasta quedar a unos pasos de él.

–Es una lástima. Estoy seguro que se hubiera sorprendido mucho de verte en su casa –acercó su dedo pulgar y limpió la lagrima que iba a salir de su ojo derecho–bienvenido Kise

–Estoy de vuelta, Kagamicchi–aquella sonrisa que el mencionado tanto amaba volvió a relucir para él–Kagamicchi… te extrañe mucho–bajó la mirada, dejando al fin que las lágrimas fluyeran.

–Yo también, demasiado…

–He dejado de tomar… he dejado de llorar por las noches… he dejado de sentirme culpable, de negarme a que él ya no esté conmigo… no pude sacarlo de mi corazón, lo siento, pero la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya

–Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras, sería horrible que renunciaras a aquella parte de tu vida… lo único que te pido es que me tengas en la misma consideración que él, ahí–soltó el rostro ajeno para señalar la parte donde estaba su corazón y subió el mismo dedo hasta tenerlo en su barbilla para levantar su cara– mientras te encuentres bien contigo mismo, estaré más que satisfecho

–Kagamicchi…–ya ninguno se contuvo, se abrazaron fuerte y juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce, largo, simple, pero lleno de pasión.

No le importó a ninguno estar besándose en medio de la calle a pesar de los prejuicios y pensamientos incómodos que la gente pudiera tener de ellos, porque tras experiencias dolorosas, fracasos en el amor, perdidas y situaciones extrañas, al fin ambos se encontraron y debían estar felices por ello.

Fin

* * *

Y ya, así de simple. Me decidí a terminarlo así porque se me hizo mucho hacer algo tan extraordinario o muy elaborado para su reencuentro, tampoco pienso poner un epílogo ya que lo considero inecesario, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por estos dos es simplemente darles su reencuentro y que ambos averiguen como será su historia de ahora en adelante.  
Espero les haya gustado la historia y no haberlos dejado insatisfechos con este final o con las cosas que ocurrieron, quería crear un fic donde se mostrara lo ridículo y loco que puede ser un amor, más cuando los personajes no están bien del todo, espero haberlo logrado y que les haya gustado.  
Les agradezco mucho a todos y todas que se tomaron la molestía de leerme, de dejarme un comentario y quedarse aquí aunque haya tenido mis fallas en actializar, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible. Atte: The lady Naruko.

Bye bye! Y hasta la próxima.


End file.
